


Chłopak z gitarą

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big Brother Lucifer, Can't help falling in love, Charlie Ships It, Ed Sheeran's Photograph, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Reunions, Fluff, Hey Jude, Hey There Delilah, Kisses, Knockin' on Heavens Door, Lucyfer ma 28 lat, M/M, New Year's Eve, Paint it Black, Pie, Pre-Slash, Protective Charlie, Sam 20, Special Event, What's New Pussycat, ale nie powiem jaki, bo spoilery, gitara, kawa kawa kawa, metro, miał być sequel, muzyka, sad Cassie, say something, zrobiło się całe opowiadanie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Drewno jest delikatne i pięknie brzmi, wiesz? Jeśli wiesz, co zagrać, jak zagrać, możesz tchnąć w nie życie. Możesz opowiedzieć własną historię, przenieść wszystkie swoje emocje i przeżycia, zrzucić z siebie ciężar... To cudowne uczucie.





	1. Jak anioł

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Odgarniając opadające na twarz włosy, Sam pochylił się nad brzdąkającym smętnie na gitarze mężczyzną. Muzyk był chudy, miał nastroszone blond włosy, a jego plecy były przygarbione na tyle, na ile pozwalał mu jasnobrązowy instrument ułożony na udzie. Za duża czarna bluza zwisała z jego ramion, kładąc się na zimnej, betonowej posadzce.

W pierwszej chwili nie zareagował, nie przerywając wygrywania znajomego riffu, jednak po pierwszym błędzie uniósł głowę. Sam zobaczył bardzo niebieskie, bardzo duże i bardzo smutne oczy i mógłby przysiąc, że widział w nich wilgoć.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – powtórzył pytanie, nie słysząc odpowiedzi. Nieznajomy niepewnie pokiwał głową.

\- Coś nie widać, stary – zaprzeczył Sam, zajmując miejsce obok niego, właściwie obok jego sponiewieranego plecaka. Usiadł po turecku i odłożył swoją torbę gdzieś na bok. 

Blondyn przyglądał się jego działaniom kątem oka, co jakiś czas szarpiąc struny. Nie odsunął się ani też nie wzdrygnął, kiedy łokieć Sama szturchnął go lekko podczas jego moszczenia się.

\- „Paint it, Black” Stonesów? – zapytał Sam, śledząc wzrokiem jego zwinne palce odnajdujące odpowiednie progi i wydobywające z jego instrumentu dźwięki w spowolnionej wersji utworu. Nieznajomy skinął głową. 

\- Jestem Sam – przedstawił się długowłosy, aby jakoś zapełnić ciszę. – A ty?

\- Lucyfer – usłyszał w odpowiedzi i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził w myślach, że nieznajomy ma bardzo piękny, głęboki głos, nieco drgający i chrapliwy w ten przyjemny sposób. 

\- Co tu robisz o tej porze? – znajdowali się na prawie pustej stacji metra, w wypełnionym chłodnym powietrzem korytarzu pomiędzy wejściem a peronem. Co jakiś czas mijali ich pojedynczo ludzie, spiesząc się na ostatnie nocne odjazdy, zaszczycając ich tylko szybkim spojrzeniem. 

\- Jestem dorosły, nie musisz się tak o mnie troszczyć, kimkolwiek jesteś – mruknął wyzywająco blondyn i zmienił melodię. Teraz grał coś, czego Sam nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał. I chociaż Lucyfer próbował ukryć smutek, on i tak go słyszał i widział, doświadczony w wyczuwaniu emocji. 

\- Słuchaj, nie chcę być wścibski…

\- To nie bądź – przerwał mu gwałtownie, prawie że warcząc. Coraz bardziej drżące ręce przeszkadzały mu w graniu, więc ograniczył się do szarpania pojedynczych strun w nieokreślonym rytmie. 

Sam westchnął.

\- Mój brat też gra na gitarze – powiedział cicho. Mógł zaobserwować rozluźniające się mięśnie karku i przestające się zaciskać szczęki blondyna, uspokojonego, że nie zamierza drążyć tematu. 

\- Ma niebieskiego Fendera, elektryka. Nowy model, ze świetnym wzmacniaczem, po prostu wymiata, ale… I tak często powraca do akustycznej. Mówi, że ma więcej duszy – przyznał, patrząc wprost przed siebie na krzywe graffiti Kaczora Donalda z wulgaryzmem na czapce. 

\- Ma rację – zgodził się Lucyfer. Przez kilkanaście następnych sekund jedynym dźwiękiem były przytłumione odgłosy ulicy i spokojne brzękanie metalowych strun. – Oddaje uczucia.

Zaintrygowany Sam przestał kontemplować komiksową postać i przeniósł wzrok na blondyna. Ten wyprostował się nieco, a z jego twarzy zniknął rozpaczliwy wyraz.

\- Drewno jest delikatne i pięknie brzmi, wiesz? Jeśli wiesz, co zagrać, jak zagrać, możesz tchnąć w nie życie. Możesz opowiedzieć własną historię, przenieść wszystkie swoje emocje i przeżycia, zrzucić z siebie ciężar... To cudowne uczucie – zniżył głos prawie do szeptu i Sam z rozmarzeniem słuchał go, jego niesamowitej barwy, i obserwował poruszające się, różowe wargi. 

\- Muzyka jest wolnością, wiesz? – szepnął Lucyfer, odwracając się ku niemu. Długowłosy zauważył, że kiedy nie był tak smutny i nie marszczył w przygnębieniu oczu, był bardzo przystojny. 

Kiwnął łagodnie głową.

\- To drugi świat. Ten lepszy. Gdzie możesz być tym, kim chcesz. Nie obchodzą cię tam problemy, nie ma ich. Jesteś tylko ty i ona – dodał blondyn, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. 

\- Kiedy byłem mały… Znaczy, bardzo mały, wiesz, trzy, może cztery lata, mama śpiewała mi i mojemu bratu do snu – zwierzył się Sam. Zalała go fala wspomnień, cały ocean uczuć, ale wierzył, że da radę mu to opowiedzieć. Pomimo rosnącemu uciskowi w klatce piersiowej. Wziął głęboki oddech. – Nie śpiewała kołysanek, tylko „Hey Jude” Beatlesów. Do dziś to moja ulubiona piosenka. Umiesz ją zagrać?

Lucyfer spuścił wzrok na gitarę i ułożył na niej wciąż trzęsące się ręce. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu uspokojenie ich do poziomu, na którym mógł swobodnie wybrać chwyt, ale w końcu udało mu się i Sam usłyszał pierwsze takty. 

\- Hey Jude, don’t make me bad… - głos Lucyfera idealnie dopasował się do klimatu utworu, tworząc ciepły całokształt, dotykający długowłosego do samej duszy. Uśmiechał się lekko, widząc jak blondyn zlewa się ze swoją gitarą, jak tworzą nierozerwalną całość. Jak gdyby instrument był stworzony, aby dopasować się do kształtów jego ciała i ulec jego czułym dłoniom, wydając dźwięki, które w połączeniu z głosem jej właściciela wydawały się nie z tego świata. 

Nie zauważył końca utworu, zanim Lucyfer nie pochylił się ku niemu z delikatnym uśmiechem. Teraz wydawał się jeszcze bardziej olśniewający, z tym błyskiem w błękitnych oczach i drobnymi zmarszczkami w ich kącikach i rozciągniętymi wargami, ich uniesionymi koniuszkami oraz podniesionym dumnie podbródkiem.

\- Podobało ci się? – zapytał cicho, z napięciem w głosie. Brzmiał jak dziecko, które oczekuje na werdykt rodzica. 

Sam nie musiał kłamać, żeby go zadowolić.

\- Brzmiałeś jak anioł – wyznał, zanim zdążył się opanować, i poczuł rumieniec na policzkach. Nieświadomie onieśmielił Lucyfera, który opuścił wzrok, przygryzając dolną wargę.

\- Dziękuję… Nikt nigdy nie powiedział mi nic takiego – próbował zbyć zakłopotanie śmiechem, jednak wyszedł zbyt nerwowo. 

\- Dlaczego byłeś wcześniej tak załamany? – spytał Sam. To był ten moment, kiedy wiedział, że może zapytać, że otrzyma odpowiedź; blondyn był rozluźniony i nie traktował go już jak obcego. 

Mimo wszystko zmieszał się, odwracając głowę.

\- Masz czasem takie dni, kiedy czujesz się nikim? Czujesz się jak śmieć, wiesz, że nim jesteś…

\- Nie jesteś śmieciem – zaprotestował Sam, ale Lucyfer uniósł rękę, prosząc go o chwilę ciszy.

\- Wszyscy cię zostawiają, mówią, że nie jesteś już potrzebny, że nie pasujesz… To w skrócie cały powód – na wardze pojawiła się czerwona kropelka, sącząca się ze świeżej ranki.

Sam nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. On nigdy nie został całkiem odrzucony; zawsze miał brata. Dean go wspierał, bronił i kochał. A Lucyfer, jak wydedukował, nie miał takiego wsparcia.

\- A poza tym nie mam gdzie nocować – przyznał nieśmiało, kładąc gitarę płasko na udach. 

\- Wyrzucili cię? – spytał Sam, wychylając się, aby móc spojrzeć mu w twarz.

Czerwień wypływająca na policzki Lucyfera i jego odsłoniętą szyję wydała się Samowi urocza.

\- Tak właściwie, to sam odszedłem… Ale i tak mnie nie zatrzymywali – dodał prędko, widząc rozbawiony uśmiech Sama. Długowłosy klepnął go po plecach przyjaźnie.

\- Nieźle – skomentował krótko i od razu spoważniał. – Możesz dzisiaj przenocować u mnie. Mieszkam co prawda z bratem, ale on wraca nad ranem, więc nie powinno być problemu. Jutro możesz zacząć czegoś szukać… 

Nie dokończył, bo uświadomił sobie, że Lucyfer wpatruje się w niego z otwartymi ustami.

\- Co?

\- Znasz mnie od kwadransa i zapraszasz mnie do swojego domu? Mogę być kimkolwiek, złodziejem, mordercą, gwałcicielem – w ostatnim słowie Sam wyczuł dozę komizmu, na co zarechotał.

\- Nie wyglądasz na żadnego z nich. Nie licząc tego ostatniego – dorzucił niby od niechcenia, przez co Lucyfer prawie że opluł się przy napadzie śmiechu.  
Ile anielskich dźwięków może jeszcze wydać ten osobnik?

\- Uznam to za komplement – odparł blondyn. „Powinieneś” przemknęło przez myśli Sama, ale oczywiście nie wypowiedział tego na głos. 

\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz mnie w swoim domu? – zapytał nagle Lucyfer, bez urzekającego uśmiechu na twarzy. Sam zauważył, że blondyn nie próbował odrzucić jego propozycji, a jedynie upewniał się co do niej. 

\- Jestem pewien – zapewnił, kiwając głową.

\- Więc, um… dzięki – bąknął nieśmiało, pocierając odrastające na karku krótkie blond włoski, stawiając je niesfornie. 

Sam wstał niezgrabnie, podnosząc ze sobą swoją torbę.

\- No to zbieraj się i chodź – zachęcił Lucyfera, kiedy ten go obserwował. Blondyn podnosił się ciut dłużej, uważając na instrument, który złapał za gryf tuż przy jego nasadzie, a plecak zarzucił luźno na jedno ramię.

\- Gotów? – upewnił się Sam, postępując krok do przodu, w kierunku wyjścia z metra.

\- Gotów.

I ramię w ramię ruszyli na zewnątrz, ku mrokowi nocy i światłom przytomnego miasta.


	2. Presley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No cóż, na początku to miał być one shot. Potem chciałam zrobić do niego sequel. Tak wyszło, że mam pomysł na całe opowiadanie. Nie obiecuję, że je skończę, ale będę się starała :D  
> W miarę dodawania rozdziałów będą pojawiać się nowe tagi.  
> Przypominam, że kudosy to moje paliwo - im ich więcej, tym szybciej tworzą się rozdziały.  
> Ten rozdział pisany wieczorem, więc mogą być błędy. Konstruktywna krytyka mile widziana.  
> Jeśli ktoś to czyta - enjoy! :)

Trafienie kluczem do zamka było mordęgą, nie wspominając o uprzednim wspięciu się na czwarte piętro. Dean wtoczył się do mieszkania z wyraźnym kacem, będąc nadal lekko wstawionym, i zrzucił buty zaraz obok drzwi. Zupełnie ominął wzrokiem zniszczone, zdarte glany, w swoim stanie nie uważając ich za nic dziwnego, i skierował się do kuchni.

Po szklance zimnej jak lód Antarktydy wody wszedł do salonu w celu obejrzenia porannych wiadomości (z podświadomą nadzieją, że zdążył na powtórkę nowego odcinka „Gry o Tron”) i zamierzał usiąść na kanapie, kiedy zorientował się, że mebel jest zajęty.

Przez jakiegoś faceta.

\- Co do diabła… - wymamrotał, mrużąc oczy i przyglądając się nieznajomemu, który, okryty przez koc od dawna zalegający na oparciu, spał w najlepsze, pochrapując cichutko. Jego blond włosy przypominały ptasie gniazdo, a przewieszona przez podłokietnik blada ręka podciągała zieloną koszulkę o kilka centymetrów, ukazując kawałek dosyć mocno umięśnionego brzucha.

Na co Dean na pewno zwróciłby uwagę, gdyby nie to, że należał on do obcego gościa, który spał na jego kanapie w jego mieszkaniu.

Dlatego będąc w stanie alkoholowego odmóżdżenia kopnął go kolanem w wystające poza krawędź mebla biodro.

\- Au! – gdzieś z okolic poduszki odezwał się niski głos, zabarwiony poranną chrypką, a ręka powróciła do swojego właściciela, masując uderzoną kość. Nieznajomy uniósł głowę. Jego twarz, nawet pomimo wykrzywiającego ją bólu, była, według Deana, całkiem przyjemna.

 

\- Coś za jeden? – zapytał prosto, podpierając się ręką o biodro i obserwując, jak obcy blondyn podnosi się do siadu i spuszcza nogi z kanapy. Przetarł dłonią twarz i przejechał palcami po włosach, doprowadzając je do względnego porządku, po czym spojrzał na Deana niebieskimi oczami.

\- Jestem Lucyfer. Sam pozwolił mi…

\- Aaa, no tak, Sam. Ten dzieciak nigdy nie dorośnie – i jakby uspokojony, Dean odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zostawiając Lucyfera rozbudzonego i zdziwionego do granic możliwości. 

Kiedy rozciągał się, z kocem gdzieś na boku kanapy, w drzwiach stanął Sam. 

Już poprzedniego dnia Lucyfer zauważył, że długowłosy jest atrakcyjny i cholernie słodki z oczami jak szczenię, ale teraz jego słodycz przekroczyła bezpieczną linię. Miał na sobie lekko opinającą się na mięśniach ramion pidżamową koszulkę i kraciaste szorty, a jego włosy były tak rozburzone, że Lucyfer poczuł nieodpartą chęć przeczesania ich palcami i założenia za samowe uszy.

\- Hej – przywitał się pierwszy i wstał. Sam uśmiechnął się delikatnie na jego widok, po czym bezwstydnie otaksował go wzrokiem w sposób, który blondyn mógł swobodnie nazwać obczajaniem. 

\- Dzień dobry – odpowiedział, opierając się ramieniem o framugę. – Jak się spało?

\- Bardzo dobrze.

\- Przepraszam, jeśli Dean cię obudził – niezręcznie potarł skórę na karku. 

\- Nie ma sprawy – Lucyfer machnął ręką, uspokajając go uśmiechem. 

\- Odwdzięczę ci się śniadaniem, chodź – ruchem głowy zachęcił go przejścia do innego pomieszczenia, a sam odwrócił się i stawiając ciężkie kroki pokonał te dwa metry dzielące salon od kuchni. Podczas przechodzenia obok drzwi do łazienki, Lucyfer usłyszał szum wody i ciche przekleństwa, kiedy coś upadało. 

\- To właśnie Dean – Sam zauważył jego zmarszczone brwi i rozciągnął usta w rozbawionym uśmiechu. – Na kacu jest trochę markotny i opryskliwy, więc nie zwracaj na to uwagi.

Kuchnia była mała. Bardzo mała, jak na łosiowe gabaryty Sama, który musiał ograniczać ruchy, żeby nic nie strącić na ziemię i w ogóle się poruszać. Tylko kilka razy ocierając się o szafki wyjął z szuflady patelnię, a z lodówki paczkę jajek i mleko, co zdaniem Lucyfera było potężnym wyczynem. 

\- Lubisz jajecznicę? – zapytał długowłosy, manewrując, kiedy stawiał czajnik z wodą na palnik.

\- Lubię.

\- A kawę z mlekiem?

\- Bez.

Toteż Sam rozbił na rozgrzanej patelni parę jaj, a w przerwach w mieszaniu nasypał do dwóch kubków kawy. Lucyfer zajął jedno z dwóch krzeseł przy stole, starając się zajmować jak najmniej miejsca po to, aby Łoś (jak nazwał go w myślach) miał trochę luzu. 

\- Masz jakąś pracę? – zapytał Sam, chociaż podświadomie wiedział, że Lucyfer był bezrobotny.

\- Nie. Mam zamiar poszukać dzisiaj jakiejś, no i znajdę nocleg… 

\- Przecież go masz – przerwał mu Sam, zerkając na niego przez ramię. Blondyn rumienił się, nie wiadomo, czy przez nieśmiałość, czy wstyd.

\- Nie mogę dłużej u ciebie spać…

\- Czemu? Wybacz, że nie mamy lepszej opcji niż kanapa, ale jest wygodna i jest tu ciepło i sucho. I bezpiecznie. No i nie musisz płacić – dodał. 

\- Właśnie o to chodzi – jęknął. – Nie płacę.

\- No i w czym tu problem? – zapytał Sam, unosząc brwi i w skupieniu badając łyżką konsystencję jajecznej papki na patelni.

\- W tym, że jesteś dla mnie miły, pozwoliłeś mi u siebie przenocować i właśnie robisz mi śniadanie, a ja nie mam jak ci się odwdzięczyć…

\- Możesz dla mnie śpiewać. I grać. Tak jak wczoraj. To mi wystarczy – zapewnił go, przekładając jajecznicę na talerze. Zalał kawę wrzątkiem i wszystko postawił na stół, czyniąc skomplikowane akrobacje pomiędzy blatem a kuchenką.

Lucyfer znowu jęknął cierpiętniczo.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jaki jesteś dobry – mruknął pod nosem, węsząc nad swoją porcją. Sam tylko zaśmiał się krótko.

Kiedy skończyli jeść i zabrali się za popijanie kawy, do kuchni wparował Dean. Miał na sobie dresowe spodnie i białą podkoszulkę, jego włosy lśniły od wilgoci, a wargi ściskał w cienką kreskę. Z racji mniejszych rozmiarów, o wiele szybciej i sprawniej niż Samowi poszło mu zrobienie sobie niewiarygodnie mocnej kawy z trzech kopiastych łyżeczek, z której kubkiem oparł się o blat kredensu, centralnie przed Lucyferem.

\- Widziałem gitarę – oznajmił, jak gdyby to wszystko wyjaśniało i niebieskooki już otwierał usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale Dean kontynuował – Def Leppard czy Ramones?

\- Def Leppard – bez namysłu rzucił Lucyfer.

\- AC/DC czy Metallica? 

\- AC/DC.

\- Led Zeppelin czy…

\- Woah, dość, Dean, daj spokój – zaoponował Sam z podniesionymi rękami. 

\- No co, chciałem tylko coś sprawdzić – odburknął jego brat, łykając kofeiny i na suczą twarz Sama reagując leniwym podniesieniem górnej wargi w jego stronę.

\- Zdałem? – zapytał niespodziewanie Lucyfer, zwracając na siebie uwagę obu braci. 

\- Na piątkę. Może z plusem – dodał po chwili zastanowienia Dean. Otrzymał kolejną suczą twarz, którą zignorował, zagłębiając się w orzeźwiający smak kawy.

\- Dean, Lucyfer szuka pracy – zaczął Sam, zerkając kątem oka na niebieskookiego. Lucyfer wydawał się z lekka zmieszany, że rozmowa zeszła na jego temat, ale z zaciekawieniem i wyczekiwaniem patrzył na długowłosego.

\- I?

\- Nie potrzebujesz może kogoś do duetu?

Na te słowa Dean ożywił się, mierząc wzrokiem drugiego blondyna w zastanowieniu.

\- Bo wiesz, Dean występuje w knajpie parę przecznic stąd. Gra, śpiewa i te rzeczy – fragmentarycznie wyjaśnił Lucyferowi Sam, w samą porę kończąc, kiedy Dean zaczynał już mówić.

\- A może i potrzebowałbym. Zresztą, duet zawsze ciekawszy od jednego gościa – mrugnął najpierw do Lucyfera, a potem do brata. – Jak masz w ogóle na nazwisko? Bo pewnie Sammy zapomniał zapytać – sucza twarz.

\- Milton. 

\- Winchester.

Już pięć minut później siedzieli w salonie, Dean i Lucyfer na kanapie, ten drugi z gitarą w rękach, a Sam na podłodze pod ścianą. Mimo, że długowłosy powinien zwracać więcej uwagi na brata i trzymać kciuki za to, żeby to on dobrze wypadł, ze zdenerwowania gryzł wargę, obserwując Miltona. 

Blondyn był trochę niespokojny, jego ruchy były gwałtowne i chaotyczne, kiedy sprawdzał strój gitary. Raz zerknął na Sama i otrzymawszy pokrzepiający uśmiech, sam uniósł kąciki ust. Pomimo gubiących struny palców nadal sprawiał wrażenie, jak gdyby gitara była jego częścią. Nie musiał, tak jak Dean, specjalnie ustawiać jej na udzie i wiercić się; zrobił to jednym ruchem. A potem wciągnął powietrze w płuca i na znak Deana zaczął grać.

I tu Sam odpłynął.

Niespieszna melodia i barwa głosu całkowicie różniąca się od oryginału zabrzmiała w jego uszach, powodując delikatne dreszcze na całym ciele. „Can’t help falling in love” było jedną z tych piosenek, które wiążą się ze wspomnieniami i inaczej nie da się ich słuchać. Na ten utwór Presleya składały się wspomnienia, które tworzył teraz Lucyfer i to on odbił się w pamięci Sama. Przygarbiony, przyklejony do instrumentu, z półprzymkniętymi oczami skierowanymi w niego.

W niego?

O cholera. Samowi zrobiło się gorąco.

\- Będę zaszczycony móc z tobą współpracować – oznajmił na koniec Dean, przykładając prawą dłoń do serca w lekko komicznym geście. Lucyfer skinął głową z uśmiechem.

\- Z chęcią skorzystam – odparł i położył gitarę płasko na wyprostowanych nogach. Sam przyglądał się każdemu jego ruchowi z uwagą, jak gdyby próbował zapamiętać wszelkie detale ciała Lucyfera i sposobu, w jaki się poruszał. 

\- Mój czas jest od dwudziestej do dwudziestej pierwszej. Przygotuj coś szybkiego i dodatkowo „Knockin on heaven’s door” do duetu – polecił niebieskookiemu Dean, a po chwili namysłu dodał prędko – I w sumie ta też może być.

Zostawił ich, oznajmiając, że musi się zdrzemnąć, bo „za cholerę nie dotrwa do wieczora na przytomnie”. Zza zamkniętych drzwi do jego pokoju dało się słyszeć krótkie warknięcie, kiedy przywalił jakąś częścią ciała w mebel i zgrzyt sprężyn w materacu.

\- Twój brat to spoko gość – stwierdził Lucyfer, gdy odgłosy ucichły i w mieszkaniu znów zapanował spokój. 

\- Tak, wiem – zgodził się Sam z uśmiechem i niespodziewanie wstał. 

\- Masz ochotę gdzieś wyjść? – zapytał Lucyfera, który delikatnie odkładał gitarę na połówkę kanapy, a po usłyszeniu jego słów wystrzelił głową w górę i brwiami parę pięter również w tę stronę.

\- Ale że gdzie?

\- Park albo jakaś knajpka – zastanowił się Sam. – Wiem! Zapoznam cię z Ellen. Ona zatrudnia Deana.

\- Ale…

\- Żadnego ale, chodź – Lucyfer nie miał szans z szerokim uśmiechem na przystojnej twarzy Winchestera. Po prostu wstał, rzucając okiem po raz ostatni na instrument, i podążył za długowłosym na ganek. 

Zapowiadał się ciekawy dzień.


	3. Trema, piwo i gitary

 Sobota była spokojnym dniem w Chicago. Korki zmniejszyły się, a w kolejce w sklepie nie trzeba było stać całego kwadransa. Słońce świeciło wesoło nad miastem, nagrzewając powietrze do wysokiej, jak na październik, temperatury.

 W ciągu dwudziestominutowego spaceru z mieszkania do knajpy, w której miał wystąpić Lucyfer, blondyn sporo dowiedział się o Samie. Wiedział już, że w dni robocze pracuje w antykwariacie wraz z rudowłosą Charlie i że choć bardzo mu się podoba, nie jest to praca jego marzeń. Miał wyjechać do Stanford, aby uczyć się na tamtejszym prestiżowym uniwersytecie na kierunku prawniczym, ale pomimo zdania egzaminu na prawie sto procent i opłaconych całych studiów, zrezygnował. Lucyfer nie rozumiał. Skoro Sam był tak mądry i mógł studiować za friko, dlaczego się wycofał?

 - Mam tutaj całą rodzinę – powiedział tylko Sam, z nieobecnym wzrokiem wbitym gdzieś w dal. Szedł z rękami w kieszeniach jeansów, w niebieskiej koszuli w kratę i ciemnozielonej kurtce. Lucyfer wygrzebał ze swojego plecaka poniszczoną skórzaną kurtkę i zarzucił ją na siebie, otrzymując przeciągłe spojrzenie od długowłosego.

 Milton nie wyjawił Samowi zbyt wiele ze swojej historii. Świeża rana wciąż szczypała, więc wspomniał tylko o swoich braciach i ojcu, który był pisarzem-amatorem, ledwo utrzymującym ich sporą rodzinę. Nie skłamał, ale też nie powiedział wszystkiego, co na razie uznał za najlepsze wyjście.

 Knajpa znajdowała się w średniej wielkości budynku, mieszczącym się pomiędzy sklepem spożywczym a kamienicą, z parkingiem na mniej więcej dziesięć samochodów. W środku unosił się zapach pieczonego mięsa i piwa, gdzieś pod ścianą stał stół do bilarda, a w kącie obok baru niska scena z nastrojową lampą. Kiedy nikt na niej nie występował, tak jak teraz, z głośników wiszących w każdym kącie rozchodziła się radiowa muzyka. Gdy podchodzili do lady baru, w tle brzmiał Sting.

 - Hej, Sam – szczupła blondwłosa kelnerka, kręcąca się w drzwiach do kuchni ze ścierką w dłoni, uniosła rękę i pomachała do długowłosego ze ślicznym uśmiechem na twarzy.

 - Cześć, Jo – odpowiedział, podpierając się łokciami o blat i wskazał ruchem głowy na blondyna. – To Lucyfer Milton. Lucyfer, to Jo Harvelle.

 - Hej, miło poznać – podała mu rękę, którą uścisnął, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

 - Mnie również – skinął grzecznie głową, na co Jo przechyliła głowę z chichotem.

 - Jest Ellen? – zapytał Sam, starając się zajrzeć do kuchni. Blondynka skinęła głową i zniknęła w pomieszczeniu obok, po zaledwie paru sekundach wychodząc z inną kobietą. Ellen była podobnego do niej wzrostu, z ciemniejszym blondem na głowie i konsekwentnym, choć przyjaznym uśmiechem. Po krótkim przywitaniu i przedstawieniu Miltona, Sam wyjaśnił jej pomysł duetu Deana z Lucyferem.

 - Dlaczego nie? Jak spodobasz się ludziom, możesz zostać – oznajmiła i prędko wróciła do kuchni.

 - Lubisz ciasto? – zapytał Sam, odwracając się do stojącego sztywno Lucyfera.

 - Wolę placek.

 - Dean bardzo cię polubi – mruknął pod nosem i rzucił do Jo – Dwa kawałki placka wiśniowego.

 - Się robi – z pogodnym wyrazem twarzy zabrała dwa talerze i odeszła od nich. Sam odwrócił się na pięcie i rozglądnął po sali w poszukiwaniu wolnych miejsc. Część loży była zajęta, aczkolwiek nie przypominało to w żadnym stopniu tłoku, który miał miejsce podczas występów Deana. Sam był pewien, że za sprawą Lucyfera publiczność znacznie się powiększy.

 - Chodź za mną – polecił blondynowi i ruszył do loży pod oknem, gdzie opadł na jedną kanapę, a Lucyfer na drugą.

 Milton nie odzywał się. Kręcił głową, pochłaniając wzrokiem salę i obserwując wchodzących i wychodzących ludzi. Trzymał ręce pod stołem, jedną nogą stykając się z nogą Sama, a kiedy powrócił do niego wzrokiem, uśmiechnął się.

 Sam bardzo lubił jego uśmiech. Miał w sobie coś dziecinnego, równocześnie lekko szyderczego i wydobywał z niego całe piękno. Kiedy jego wargi rozciągały się, a ich kąciki podnosiły, cała jego twarz zdawała się być inna, zdawała się wręcz promieniować radością. Zrobiłby wszystko, żeby ten uśmiech się tam utrzymywał.

 Placek zniknął z talerzy tak szybko, jak się pojawił, a oni przesiedzieli w barze dodatkowe  minuty – może godzinę lub dwie - wsłuchując się w muzykę i wymieniając na jej temat krótkie uwagi. Sam, który wszystkiego dowiedział się od Deana i to od niego zaraził się takim, a nie innym gustem muzycznym, odnalazł z Lucyferem wspólny język lub przynajmniej jego część. W wielu kwestiach ich zdania się rozjeżdżały, a oni kłócili się o drobnostki jak nastolatkowie, wybuchając co jakiś czas śmiechem spowodowanym słowami drugiego.

 Kiedy w radio poinformowano, że wybiła godzina dwunasta, a radiowiec rozpoczął wiadomości, wyślizgnęli się z loży. Lucyfer przez jakieś pół minuty kłócił się z Samem o to, kto powinien płacić (w końcu miał te kilka dolców zagrzebane w kieszeni) i ucichł dopiero po jego zapewnieniu, że następnym razem to on sfinansuje mu placek czy cokolwiek. W końcu długowłosy zostawił na ladzie parę zmiętych banknotów, obaj pożegnali się z Jo i wyszli na zewnątrz.

 Zaskoczyła ich temperatura. Najgorętsza pora dnia trwała w najlepsze, przez co blondyn po zaledwie trzech krokach podwinął rękawy kurtki prawie do łokci, a Sam próbował desperacko założyć włosy za uszy. Finalnie, jakaś połowa z nich pozostała za małżowiną, ale reszta spłynęła swobodnie na jego skronie, doprowadzając go do białej gorączki. Ostudził go dopiero śmiech Lucyfera, który prawdopodobnie przyglądał się mu przez cały czas, lecz otrzymawszy nieprzychylne spojrzenie pacyficznie wzniósł ręce w górę.  

 - To gdzie teraz? – zapytał po chwili, mrużąc oczy przez świecące prosto w nich słońce. Sam wzruszył ramionami.

 - Zależy, czy chcesz jeszcze gdzieś się przejść, czy wolisz wrócić i poćwiczyć do występu – odparł, odchylając się w bok, kiedy mijała ich jakaś starsza pani i przez moment on i Lucyfer stykali się ramionami. Sam mógł przez materiał wyczuć jego twarde mięśnie.

 - Wolałbym wrócić – przyznał blondyn. – Ale okrężną drogą.

 Rozbawiony Sam spojrzał na niego i skinął głową.

 - Wedle życzeń.

 

 

 Nerwowo przygładził jedno z wielu zagięć na najlepszej koszulce, jaką wyłowił z plecaka. Sprane i zdarte w paru miejscach logo KISS wyzierało spomiędzy połów koszuli w kratę, która kiedyś była prawdopodobnie koloru zielonego, a teraz wypłowiała. Przeglądając się w łazienkowym lustrze przygładził włosy, po czym z głośnym westchnięciem wyszedł na korytarz, gdzie wpadł na przechodzącego Sama.

 - Wow, spokojnie – jego śmiech przetoczył się przez myśli blondyna, wyłamując stres, a jego ręce zaciskające się na lucyferowych ramionach przywróciły go do rzeczywistości. – Nie denerwuj się tak.

 - Nie denerwuję się – wymamrotał, zerkając w jego uśmiechnięte oczy i nie mogąc z tym walczyć, sam się uśmiechnął. Długowłosy zmierzył go wzrokiem i złapał palcami za jeden kraj jego koszuli, nie zważając na zdziwione spojrzenie blondyna.

 - Gotowy?

 - Nie.

 Sam zaśmiał się krótko, klepiąc go po ramieniu.

 - Nie stresuj się – jego głos zszedł prawie do szeptu, a on sam spoważniał. – Pięknie grasz i jeszcze piękniej śpiewasz. Na pewno sobie poradzisz.

 - Łatwo ci mówić. To nie ty wychodzisz na scenę – odburknął, uciekając wzrokiem gdzieś w bok. Sam nie odpowiedział, tylko zacisnął palce na jego ramieniu pokrzepiająco, po paru sekundach puścił i wychylił się w stronę pokoju Deana.

 - Gotów?

 Kilka chwil krzątania się i w progu stanął Dean, z futerałem na gitarę w ręce, ze starannie ułożonymi włosami, w jeansach i zwykłej białej koszulce.

 - Gotowy – odparł z uśmiechem. Widząc jego entuzjazm, Lucyfer przygryzł wargę. Może i jemu się spodoba? Może i on się spodoba?

 Ociągał się w trakcie marszu do knajpy tak bardzo, że nie raz, nie dwa Sam musiał interweniować i łapać go za łokieć, wręcz ciągnąc go za sobą. Śmiał się nerwowo, odruchowo drapał nadgarstek i przerzucał gitarę z jednej ręki do drugiej, tak, że w końcu Sam zabrał ją jemu i narzekając, że Lucyfer ją zniszczy, doniósł do baru.

 Prawie pusta rano, teraz sala pękała w szwach. Wszystkie loże i krzesła przy ladzie barowej były zajęte, poza tym klienci opierali się o ściany, nie mogąc znaleźć wolnego miejsca, a czasem po prostu stali na środku przejścia i bracia z Miltonem musieli torować sobie drogę.

 Większość z nich znała już Deana. Posyłali mu zachęcające uśmiechy i witali się z nim uprzejmie, niektórzy proponowali, że postawią mu piwo. Dean grzecznie odmawiał z jeszcze większym uśmiechem, mrugając do niezliczonej ilości młodych dziewcząt, a Sam, który prowadził Lucyfera nieco z tyłu, śmiał się bezgłośnie. Do lady barowej dotarli w kilka dłuższych chwil. Blondyn wyglądał Jo, jako jedną z niewielu, którą znał, ale oprócz niej spostrzegł również wysokiego umięśnionego mężczyznę w ciemnych, krótkich włosach. Zajęty podawaniem drinków nie zwrócił na nich uwagi, za to blondwłosa Harvelle przywitała ich z niegasnącym uśmiechem.

 - Już myślałam, że się was nie doczekam – oznajmiła podczas wycierania ścierką szklanki do whisky i spojrzała znacząco w stronę klientów. – Oni chyba też.

 - Mieliśmy pewne opóźnienia – wyjaśnił Sam, dosłownie na moment zerkając na Lucyfera, który się zarumienił i, kurczę, jego rumieniec był naprawdę _uroczy._

 - Ale w końcu dotarliśmy – dokończył Dean. Wielki misiek-barman przybliżył się do nich z pogodnym wyrazem twarzy.

 - Benny, to ten nasz nowy artysta – Jo trąciła go w ramię łokciem, zadzierając głowę, aby spojrzeć na coś innego niż jego klatka piersiowa.

 Misiek obadał go wzrokiem i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

 - Benny Lafitte – podał mu rękę, którą Lucyfer ujął i potrząsnął.

 - Lucyfer Milton – przedstawił się, dostając w zamian pełen lśniących zębów uśmiech. Benny otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale dokładnie w tym momencie między nim a Jo stanęła Ellen.

 - No, artyści, czas na was. Publiczność czeka – obdarzyła ich ciepłym spojrzeniem, poklepała po ramieniu i Lucyfer miał wrażenie, że lekko pchnęła w stronę sceny. Przełknął ślinę.

 On nie był gotowy!

 Popychany przez Sama znalazł się przy scenie w dosłownie dziesięć sekund. Postawił gitarę obok nogi i obejrzał się na podest, gdzie na krześle sadowił się Dean ze swoim kremowym instrumentem. Tłum stopniowo cichł, wszystkie oczy zwróciły się ku oświetlonemu na niebiesko Winchesterowi, a on, jak gdyby w ogóle nie czuł tremy, uśmiechnął się do wszystkich czarująco i przysunął mikrofon do ust.

 - Halo – postukał w niego parę razy. – Dobry wieczór wszystkim.

 Kilku wstawionych gości odkrzyknęło „dobry wieczór”, powodując stłumione śmiechy.

 Ale Lucyfer już się wyłączył.

 Warga, którą przygryzał od kilku minut, prawie krwawiła, a stopa odziana w glana stukała nerwowo w drewnianą podłogę. Gitara trzęsła się, oparta o jego kolano, i wydawała głuche stuknięcie, których blondyn nawet nie zauważył. Z transu wyrwała go dopiero wielka dłoń, delikatnie zaciskająca się na jego nadgarstku.

 - Hej – wyszeptał Sam wprost do jego ucha. – Będzie dobrze.

 Lucyfer podniósł wzrok na jego skrytą w półcieniu twarz. Jego duże oczy lśniły nienaturalnie, a usta wyginały się w uśmiechu. Był blisko. Na tyle blisko, że w niektórych miejscach, jak biodro czy ramię, Milton czuł jego ciepłe ciało. Namiastka domu i szczęścia, jakie poczuł tego dnia, nacisnęła na niego podwójnie, uświadamiając mu, jak wielkiego miał fuksa, że spotkał akurat tego młodzieńca.

 - …Lucyfer – jego imię płynące z ust Deana, gdzieś z głośnika ponad jego głową, zadziałało jak cegła w głowę. Spiął się i przez chwilę tylko gapił na starszego Winchestera. Kiedy cisza panująca w sali zaczęła się przedłużać, poczuł lekkie pchnięcie łokciem ze strony Sama.

 - Jak zaczniesz się denerwować, patrz na mnie – usłyszał jego radę, zanim wszedł na stopnie. Jeden i drugi. I właściwie tyle. Zbyt mało, żeby pozbyć się ucisku w brzuchu. Zauważył, że podczas jego „nieobecności” dostawiono drugie krzesło, na którym teraz usiadł. Instrument posłusznie ułożył się na jego udzie.

 - „Knockin’”? – zapytał szeptem Dean, patrząc mu w oczy ze spokojem. Lucyfer w odpowiedzi kiwnął głową, osadzając palce na strunach i poprawiając drugi mikrofon, żeby był trochę bliżej jego ust. Chyba nie przewidziano jego rozmiarów.

 Winchester wybił rytm na pudle, po czym płynnie wszedł w pierwszy takt. W drugim dołączył się Milton, tak jak to ćwiczyli, i zgrabność ich grania wywołała na sali pierwsze szmery. Klasycznie, pierwsza zwrotka śpiewana przez Deana zauroczyła chyba wszystkich, niektórzy nawet wyciągnęli telefony i lampki, ale refren okazał się rewolucją. Nawet Lucyfer nie spodziewał się tego, że ich głosy będą tak potrafiły się zgrać.

 Sam stał z boku i zaciskał palce, aż zbielały mu knykcie. Znał kolejność w utworze i prawie dygocząc z nerwów, co zazwyczaj mu się nie zdarzało, czekał na reakcję publiczności. Między refrenem a drugą zwrotką zabrzmiała krótka przerwa, dosłownie jeden takt, podczas którego niebieskooki zerknął na Sama z desperacją w oczach, i do mikrofonu przybliżyły się jego usta.

 Samowi wydało się, że cisza wśród tłumu stała się nie do zniesienia, ale wtedy rozległy się tak donośne oklaski, że Milton otworzył oczy i sprawdził, czy wszystko w porządku. Oczywiście, że było w porządku. Ludzie opanowali się i słuchali reszty piosenki z uśmiechami na twarzach, przynajmniej w większości.

 Potem nadeszła kolej na Deana i jego solo „Say something”, więc Lucyfer prędko zszedł ze sceny, umykając przed reflektorami jak przed żywym ogniem. Skacząc ze schodków nie spodziewał się potężnych ramion, które owinęły się wokół niego.

 - Mówiłem, że się uda – zaśmiał się radośnie Sam. – Byliście wspaniali.

 Blondyn niepewnie odwzajemnił uścisk jedną ręką, z gitarą w drugiej, i odsunął się kawałek. Na jego twarzy kwitnął rumieniec i wielki uśmiech, a oczy błyszczały jak u dziecka, czego długowłosy po prostu nie mógł nie zauważyć. Sam szczerzył się jak głupi i zaskoczony swoją własną reakcją, klepał niezręcznie po bokach.

 - Dziękuję – odparł Lucyfer, drapiąc się po karku i po raz pierwszy, odkąd się spotkali, emanując taką euforią. Oparł instrument o ścianę i spojrzał na Sama uważnie.

 - Masz już pewną pracę – powiedział ten, wskazując ruchem głowy za siebie, na tłum ludzi wsłuchujących się w głos Deana. Ci stojący bliżej, obserwowali ich, szczególną uwagę skupiając na Miltonie.

 - To bardzo dużo – wyszeptał w odpowiedzi, przygryzając dolną wargę z przyzwyczajenia.

 - Wszystko się ułoży. Masz mnie i Deana, nie? – Sam puścił do niego oczko i aż do końca piosenki się do siebie nie odzywali.

 Gdy Dean zszedł z podestu i poinformował Lucyfera, że teraz jego kolej i musi wyjść na scenę i zaśpiewać „Can’t help falling in love”, niebieskooki miał odruch ucieczki. W ostatniej chwili zobaczył jednak uśmiech Sama. Musiał zrobić to dla niego. Złapał za gryf gitary i pewnym krokiem wkroczył na podwyższenie. Wśród publiczności zapanował względny spokój, niektórzy popijali browary albo soki, inni zagryzali jakieś drobne przekąski, ale i tak wszystkie pary oczu skierowane były w jego stronę.

 - Więc może teraz ja – zaczął i cała jego pewność siebie wyparowała. Rzucił jeszcze tytuł, czując się coraz bardziej niezręcznie, ale chyba nikt tego nie zauważył, bo pokrzepiające uśmiechy nie miały końca. Więc zaczął grać.

 Sama znowu opanowała osobliwa nostalgia i znowu rozpłynął się na dźwięk głosu blondyna. Mógł patrzyć na niego do końca świata, a i tak by mu się to nie znudziło. Podczas takiego obserwowania nasuwało mu się jedno określenie, jedno słowo, którego nie użyłby w stosunku do żadnego innego mężczyzny.

  _Piękny._ Lucyfer był _piękny._

 Na dodatek gdzieś w połowie utworu spojrzał w jego stronę z ciepłym uśmiechem i pozostał już tak do końca. To stopiłoby wszystkie lody świata, gdyby tylko miały takie serce jak Sam.

 Brawa trwały o wiele dłużej niż, według Lucyfera, powinny. Zaczynał czuć się bardzo dziwnie, ale na szczęście w końcu hałas ustał i mógł skupić się na ostatniej piosence.

 - Miałem zagrać coś szybkiego, wiecie, żebyście się rozerwali – zaczął, w międzyczasie przestrajając gitarę. – Ale jak to ja, znowu nie posłuchałem – uśmiechnął się ku tłumowi i dzięki śmiechowi wielu ludzi, zyskał odwagę. – Więc zagram coś z innej beczki.

 Sam myślał, że jego śmiały pomysł zirytuje Deana, ale ten tylko uśmiechnął się z zainteresowaniem.

 - No co? Facet jest ciekawy, musiał wymyślić coś niezłego – odpowiedział, kiedy zobaczył wzrok brata.

 Lucyfer westchnął cicho i po paru próbach zaczął grać. To co wybiegło spod jego palców, zdziwiło Deana jeszcze bardziej od Sama.

 Lucyfer zaczął grać „Hey Jude”. I wyszło mu to lepiej niż poprzedniego wieczora na stacji metra, co wydawało się niemożliwe. Kiedy melodia stała się żywsza, włączyła się publika i Sam z zachwytem stwierdził, że blondyn naprawdę się spodobał.

 Pięć minut później w trójkę stali przy barze i odbierali piwo od Benny’ego, który powiedział, że „to na koszt firmy” i poklepał Lucyfera i Deana po ramieniu. Chwilę potem starszy Winchester został porwany przez jakąś młodziutką brunetkę i Sam i Lucyfer zostali sami. Wciśnięci ramię w ramię w ciemny kąt obok lady, poza spojrzeniami reszty klientów, sączyli złocisty napój.

 - Naprawdę świetnie ci poszło – powtórzył długowłosy, między jednym a drugim łykiem zerkając na wciąż uśmiechniętego blondyna.

 - Ponownie dzięki, ale już mi tak nie słodź – mrugnął do niego i Samowi mogło się zdawać, ale szatańsko wolno przejechał kolanem po jego udzie. Zaśmiał się krótko. Cisza między nimi trwała kolejne parę minut, podczas gdy trzy metry od nich z głośnika płynęło „Only you” Plattersa, do którego kilka par kołysało się na parkiecie. Sam wypatrzył wśród nich Deana z ową brunetką.

 - Mógłbym tu zostać. Wiesz, grać tu i mieszkać u was. To byłoby dobre życie – odezwał się w końcu Lucyfer, a gdy Sam na niego spojrzał, zobaczył w półmroku jego nieobecny wzrok wbity gdzieś przed siebie i rękę równomiernie kołyszącą wielką szklanką.

 - To zostań – odparł, ledwie powstrzymując się przed dodaniem czegoś niewłaściwego. Milton wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, jak gdyby krótkie, niewesołe parsknięcie. 

 - Gdyby to było takie łatwe – mruknął i łyknął piwa. Sam nie odezwał się, oczekując kontynuacji. Kiedy ta nie nadeszła, zapytał:

 - Co jest w tym trudnego?

 - Nie mam dobrej przeszłości, Sam – szepnął i spojrzał na niego z jakimś utęsknieniem, którego Sam nie umiał zidentyfikować. – Od zawsze te wszystkie cienie mnie ścigają i w końcu mnie dopadną. Nie chcę, żeby stało się wtedy coś komukolwiek z was. Jesteście dla mnie bardzo dobrzy. Szczególnie ty, Sam.

 Spojrzenie, jakie dostał w tym momencie od Lucyfera, speszyło długowłosego i zmusiło do schowania twarzy za krawędzią szklanki.

 - Poradzimy sobie, Luce, naprawdę – odpowiedział, kiedy wreszcie wydostał się ze złocistego, musującego morza, którym prawie się zadławił. Słysząc przezwisko, blondyn uśmiechnął się pod nosem i napięcie trochę z niego zeszło.

 - Nie przejmuj się tym, naprawdę. Ciesz się chwilą, OK? O problemach pomyślimy jutro. Dzisiaj czas trochę się odprężyć – kolejne perskie oczko puszczone w stronę Lucyfera i blondyn znowu przejechał kolanem po jego udzie. Tym razem nie mogło to być złudzenie.


	4. Kac morderca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział wiele nie wnosi i jest nudny. I to chyba najgorszy rozdział, jaki dotąd napisałam. Nie linczujcie mnie za to. Po prostu chciałam coś wstawić, bo długo nie było update'a, a weny jakoś ostatnio mało i, no... wyszło takie coś.  
> Ale nie będę stuprocentowym pesymista - enjoy!

 Sam obudził się z koszmarnym bólem głowy. W pierwszej chwili miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś przywalił mu kijem bejsbolowym w potylicę i poprawił drugim ciosem. Gdy wstępne mdłości przeszły, miał sposobność rozejrzenia się po miejscu, w którym się znajdował.

 Okazało się, że leżał na podłodze w salonie opierając się plecami o kanapę, z jedną nogą pomiędzy dwoma przewróconymi, pustymi butelkami po piwie. Okropnie bolał go kręgosłup i kark, ale zapomniał o tym, kiedy obok swojej twarzy zauważył czyjąś rękę. Zwisała z kanapy bezwładnie i zaciskała równomiernie palce co jakiś czas. Obracając się z przykrym skrzypieniem kości podążył za nią wzrokiem aż do ramienia, a potem do szyi i twarzy. Lucyfer chrapał beztrosko, rozwalony na materacu jak kot i najwyraźniej nawet nie był bliski pobudki.

 Na przekór cierpieniu, długowłosy uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Śpiący Milton był zdecydowanie ujmujący. Blond włosy miał roztrzepane, a usta otwarte; wydychał ciepłe powietrze, otulające Sama lekką mgiełką alkoholu. Jedyne, czego brakowało Winchesterowi w tym widoku, były duże, lśniące, błękitne oczy, ale przynajmniej mógł pozwolić sobie na bezkarne przyglądanie się jego twarzy, która znajdowała się niewątpliwie zbyt blisko jego własnej.

 Ledwie powstrzymując się przed czymś głupim dźwignął się na nogi i od razu tego pożałował. Łupanie w czaszce zamieniło się w głuche dudnienie, odejmujące mu na moment możliwość myślenia. Ze zdumieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że nie pamięta z wczorajszej nocy zupełnie nic, co oznaczało, że to jego pierwszy od dłuższego czasu tak potężny kac. Wrażenie pogłębiały uporczywe boleści kości i mięśni.

 Idąc do kuchni zahaczył o łazienkę. Kiedy zobaczył w lustrze odbicie swojej twarzy, o mało nie wybuchł śmiechem. Jego włosy sterczały na czubku głowy i tworzyły imitację rogów, a wielkie cienie pod oczami i nikłe naczynka w białkach dziwnie przypominały bardzo osobliwy makijaż. Resztki snu zmył zimną wodą, po czym przeszedł do kuchni. Wysoką szklankę na latte zapełnił lodowatą wodą z butelki, którą wyjął z lodówki, i popił nią dwie tabletki na kaca. Jak dobrze, że Dean ma apteczkę na każdą okazję.

 Złapał butelkę w jedną rękę i listek tabletek w drugą i wrócił do salonu. Nie musiał budzić Lucyfera, czego bardzo nie chciał robić, bo blondyn już siedział na kanapie, przytomny.

 - Hej – przywitał go Sam z uśmiechem, podając mu butelkę i siadając obok. Niezwykle bawił go widok rozbitego przez alkohol mężczyzny, próbującego patrzyć na niego bez mrużenia oczu, ale podświadomie czuł też pewien rodzaj współczucia.

 - Hej – wymamrotał w odpowiedzi Milton i po raz kolejny przetarł dłonią twarz. Pociągnął długi łyk wody i posłusznie połknął tabletki, podane mu przez Sama. Dłuższą chwilę żaden z nich się nie odzywał.

 - Nigdy więcej nie piję – oświadczył w końcu Lucyfer. Doprowadził się do stanu użytkowego i teraz patrzył wprost na niego. Sam parsknął śmiechem.

 - Jasne, tak sobie powtarzaj – rzucił cicho, na co blondyn udał oburzenie.

 - Nie wierzysz we mnie, Panie Idealny? – pisnął i uśmiechnął się, słysząc cichy chichot Sama.

 - Kto tu komu słodzi – mruknął chłopak.

 Lucyfer zmarszczył brwi.

 - Pamiętasz coś z wczoraj?

 - Nic a nic. Ale może nie chcę wiedzieć.

 - Taa, ja też.

 Tym razem po dłuższej ciszy Sam wstał i rozciągając się, podszedł do progu.

 - Sprawdzę, czy Dean jest w domu – oświadczył i wyszedł, nim usłyszał odpowiedź blondyna. Dotarł do drzwi, prowadzących do pokoju jego brata, i zapukał w nie dwukrotnie. Nikt nie odpowiedział, więc pozwolił sobie na uchylenie ich i zajrzenie do środka, a widząc Deana samego, odetchnął z ulgą. Co prawda, nie był on kompletnie ubrany (jedynie czarne bokserki opinały mu się na odsłoniętych biodrach), ale lepsze to niż nic. Z trudem oparł się pokusie brutalnego zerwania go z łóżka, lecz wolał spędzić trochę więcej czasu z Lucyferem, bez krępującego, gadającego brata. Więc wycofał się, powoli i delikatnie zamykając drzwi, i wrócił do salonu.

 Lucyfer stał na środku pomieszczenia i przecierał pięściami oczy, jednocześnie naginając się w różne strony, a towarzyszące temu odgłosy zdecydowanie nie były przyjemne.

 - Chodź, zrobię nam coś do jedzenia – Sam machnął ręką za siebie. Odwrócił się na pięcie, przemknął do kuchni i zaczekał, aż Milton zajmie krzesło. Ale blondyn zamiast tego spokojnie stanął obok niego i zaczął wyciągać kubki z szafki.

 - Usiądź, zrobię – zaprotestował Sam.

 - Nie zmusisz mnie – odmruknął w odpowiedzi, odmierzając do obu kubków po dwie łyżeczki kawy. Sam przewrócił oczami i z uśmiechem zabrał się do przygotowywania kanapek.

 Ocieranie się od czasu do czasu ich ramion wytrącało długowłosego z równowagi. Nie mógł nie zwrócić uwagi na odznaczające się mięśnie rąk Lucyfera, widoczne w pełnej okazałości. Dopiero teraz Sam zauważył, że jego koszulka z KISS nie ma rękawów.

 Po śniadaniu usiedli na kanapie w salonie, zrzucając butelki po tanim piwie i opakowania po chipsach na podłogę.

 - Posprząta się później – bąknął Sam, kiedy Lucyfer zaproponował, żeby pozbierać je i wyrzucić.

 Włączyli telewizor i spędzili prawie dziesięć minut na poszukiwaniach czegoś do obejrzenia. Na każdej stacji, jak na złość, leciały albo wiadomości, albo denne seriale, a na programach muzycznych na zmianę powtarzające się reklamy i popowe hity. W końcu ze zrezygnowaniem wyłączyli odbiornik i spędzili w ciszy minutę, zanim którykolwiek z nich zdecydował się odezwać.

 - Powinniśmy… - zaczął Lucyfer i od razu skończył, bo w pomieszczeniu rozległ się dzwonek telefonu. Sam wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowanego niż blondyn; był pewien, że zostawił komórkę w swoim pokoju jeszcze zanim wyszli do baru. Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy z widocznym zdziwieniem, po czym Lucyfer klepnął się dłonią w czoło i wstał. Z najmniejszej komory swojego plecaka, nadal leżącego gdzieś pod ścianą przy gitarze, wyjął niewielki telefon z poobijanymi krawędziami.

 - Halo? – odebrał, nie spoglądając na wyświetlacz. Sam z fascynacją patrzył, jak wyraz jego twarzy zmienia się od zaciekawionego po mocno zdenerwowany. Może nawet wściekły.

 - Nie było takiej potrzeby, braciszku, mam się dobrze – zerknął na Winchestera. – Nie, nie wrócę. Dobrze wiesz, że ta sytuacja by się powtórzyła. Raz i drugi, i trzeci. I kolejny, jeśli bym wrócił.

 Parę sekund słuchał swojego rozmówcy; Sam słyszał trzeszczący, niski głos.

 - Staję na nogi, więc się nie martw, okej? Złapałem pracę, mam mieszkanie – głos chyba się poddał, ale zaczął mówić coś szybkimi, urywanymi zdaniami i wtedy Lucyfer się uśmiechnął. – Dobrze, w razie czego cię powiadomię. Leć i się mną nie przejmuj, cześć.

 Komórka wylądowała na stole, a Lucyfer na kanapie.

 - Mój młodszy brat, Castiel, dzwonił. Dzieciak trochę się naskarżył, a potem i tak powiedział, że mnie kocha – zaśmiał się i Sam nie umiał nie uśmiechnąć się na ten dźwięk.

 - Troszczy się o ciebie – zauważył.

 - Czasem wydaje mi się, że mamy tylko siebie. Że Michał, Gabriel i Rafael różnią się od nas obu za bardzo, żebyśmy mogli być zgraną rodziną – powiedział to tak cicho, że długowłosy miał ochotę objąć go ramieniem i przytulić na pocieszenie. Ale oczywiście, że tego nie zrobił.

 - Może go do nas zaprosisz? Poznamy się, i w ogóle.

 - Może kiedyś – skinął Lucyfer.

 

 Kwadrans później do salonu przytoczył się Dean. W samych bokserkach, z roztrzepanymi włosami i zaszklonymi od snu oczami wywołał u Sama wesoły rechot, a u Lucyfera niezręczny uśmiech.

 - Mógłbyś się ubrać, masz na tyle ciuchów – wypomniał mu długowłosy, czerwieniejąc ze śmiechu. W odpowiedzi Dean uraczył go swoją wersją suczej twarzy, tym razem wyjątkowo udanej.

 - Dawno wstaliście? – zapytał, ignorując niekończącą się karuzelę śmiechu brata.

 - Może pół godziny temu – odpowiedział Lucyfer, kiedy nie mógł przestać przypatrywać się Samowi. Młodszy Winchester powoli się uspokajał; teraz głośno kaszlał.

 - Poczekajcie, aż zjem śniadanie, to wam opowiem co nieco o wczorajszym wieczorze – mrugnął do nich Dean i zniknął w kuchni, zostawiając obu mężczyzn z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy.

 - Myślałem, że był bardziej pijany…

 - Mi to mówisz? Znam go od dziecka, nigdy nie przodował w abstynencji.

 Dean jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Pojawił się po niecałych dziesięciu minutach w wymiętej czarnej koszulce i kraciastych szortach, a Lucyfer zaczął zastanawiać się, czy obaj bracia mieli całe szafy rzeczy w kratę.

 - No więc… - odezwał się, gdy zajął miejsce na taborecie, który przywlókł z kuchni. – Wczorajszy wieczór zaliczam do bardzo udanych.

 - Większości z imprez i tak nie pamiętasz – burknął Sam.

 - Ale ten akurat pamiętam dobrze. Nigdy nie zapomnę widoku was dwóch przytulających się przy tym barze, a potem całujących na środku parkietu. Benny zaczął bić brawo – roześmiał się tak bardzo, że z oczu zaczęły płynąć mu łzy.

 A Lucyfer i Sam przeżyli kolejny szok.

 - My się… całowaliśmy? – wydukał blondyn, czerwieniąc się. Sam odchrząknął trzykrotnie.

 - Dee lubi opowiadać własne historie, szczególnie o czasie, którego nie pamiętam. Powinien zostać pisarzem – syknął ostrzegawczo, ale nie można było nie zauważyć intensywnego rumieńca, wypływającego na jego policzki.

 - O, nie, nie, kolego, sama prawda! Benny i Jo mogą ci to potwierdzić – zarzekł się Dean z ręką na sercu.

 - I tak ci nie wierzę – stwierdził spokojnie Sam. Gdyby spojrzał w tej chwili na Lucyfera, spostrzegłby malujący się na jego twarzy zawód. Ale zbyt zajęty był wrogim patrzeniem na swojego brata.


	5. Castiel i Michał

 Po długim, zbyt długim jak na gust Sama wspominaniu przez Deana, co działo się poprzedniego wieczoru, długowłosy wyrwał Lucyfera z mieszkania. Spacerowali bez celu po osiedlowym parku przez kilkanaście minut; nadal ciążyło nad nimi widmo wspomnianego pocałunku (którego w sumie nie pamiętali), ale Sam w końcu się odezwał.

 - Zamierzasz… no wiesz, wrócić do domu po swoje rzeczy? – zapytał, wbijając wzrok w zgarbionego blondyna. Niebieskooki potarł otwartą dłonią policzek.

 - Nie wiem, czy chcę. Czy jestem gotowy – odparł cicho. – Musiałbym pogadać z braćmi, a tego zdecydowanie nie zamierzam robić. Przynajmniej nie w najbliższym czasie – dodał po chwili. Sam zmarszczył brwi z troską.

 - Mógłbym przecież z tobą pojechać – zaproponował i uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy Lucyfer na niego zerknął. – Dean na pewno pożyczyłby mi swój samochód, więc mielibyśmy transport, a poza tym, no wiesz, zawsze byłbyś tam ze mną…

 - Zrobiłbyś to dla mnie?

 - Pewnie – wyszczerzył się, kiedy i Lucyfer się uśmiechnął.

 Lubił ten uśmiech.

 

 Lśniąca czarna Impala zatrzymała się przed jednym z wielu dużych zadbanych domów na przedmieściach. Budynek otoczony był białym płotem z drewna jak w typowym filmie obyczajowym, a ogród w większości zajmowały rabaty różnokolorowych kwiatów. Kiedy wysiedli, Sam dostrzegł też stojącego na podjeździe srebrnego Jeepa, który musiał niemało kosztować.

 - Dean dostałby ataku epilepsji, gdyby to zobaczył – powiedział na widok brudnych błotników.

 Lucyfer z wahaniem poprowadził go po kamiennej ścieżce do drzwi, po czym nacisnął wiszący obok nich dzwonek. Po kilku sekundach usłyszeli kroki, zamek przekręcił się, a drzwi otworzyły na oścież.

 - Och, to ty – zauważył wyniośle wysoki brunet w bermudach i markowej koszulce i arogancko oparł się o framugę, przenosząc wzrok na Sama. – A ty to kto?

 - Witaj, Michale. To Sam, a ja przyjechałem tylko po rzeczy, więc byłbyś tak łaskawy i się odsunął? – zapytał Lucyfer szorstko; Sam zauważyć, że nerwowo przebierał palcami lewej ręki.

 Michał przewrócił oczami, ale bez słowa zrobił im miejsce w drzwiach.

 - Napilibyście się czegoś? – zaproponował, gdy weszli do środka, a kiedy Sam spojrzał na niego, dostrzegł błąkający się po jego ustach złośliwy grymas. Lucyfer prychnął cicho.

 - Podziękujemy, braciszku, wpadliśmy tylko na moment, już nas nie ma.

 Gdy Sam schylał się, żeby rozwiązać buty, Lucyfer złapał go za nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą ku schodom, potem na piętro i do pierwszego pokoju po lewej. Na ścianach przy schodach długowłosy doliczył się dziesięciu obrazów, w większości były to portrety.

 Pokój Lucyfera był ogromny: prawdopodobnie mógłby pomieścić całe mieszkanie braci Winchester, ale był nieprzyjemnie pusty. Ściany pomalowano na szary, pod stopami czuli zimne panele, a wielkie, dwuosobowe łóżko pościelono chorobliwie perfekcyjnie i przykryto białą narzutą. W rogu stał pusty stojak na gitarę z przewieszoną przez niego czarną torbą.

 - Daj mi pięć minut – mruknął Lucyfer i popchnął go na czerwony fotel, a sam podszedł do dębowej szafy i wyciągnął zza niej dużą walizkę.

 Pakował się chaotycznie. Wyciągał ubrania z szafy, zwijał je w kulki i wciskał do walizki, więc po krótkiej chwili neseser zapełnił się, a Lucyfer pozbierał drobne rzeczy – figurki postaci z filmów, książki w kieszonkowym formacie i ładowarkę do telefonu – do torby zdjętej ze stojaka.

 - Masz Hermionę? – zapytał nagle Sam.

 Lucyfer wyprostował się i zmarszczył brwi. – Co?

 - Figurkę, Hermionę – wyjaśnił, wskazując palcem na torbę. Blondyn pacnął się w czoło otwartą dłonią, po czym wsunął ją do torby i wyjął z niej malutką rudą dziewczynę w czarnej szacie, sięgającej jej do stóp i żółtym szaliku.

 - Oczywiście, jest epicka – zaśmiał się, rzucając ją Samowi, a ten złapał ją zręcznie. Lucyfer mrugnął do niego. – Możesz ją sobie zatrzymać, mam dużo innych.

 - Dzięki.

 Mogło się zdawać, że czarujący uśmiech Sama jest najlepszym lekarstwem dla osowiałego blondyna, bo Milton uśmiechał się aż momentu, w którym wyszli z jego pokoju. Kiedy zamykał drzwi, rzucił nawet jakiś żart o Dumbledorze i Sam po prostu nie mógł się nie roześmiać.

 Usłyszeli szybkie kroki i zza rogu korytarza wyłonił się szczupły brunet średniego wzrostu, w szarej koszulce i wąskich jeansach. Miał szeroko otwarte oczy, łudząco podobne do lucyferowych, a kiedy zobaczył blondyna, prawie rzucił mu się w na szyję.

 - Hej, Cas, spokojnie – wymamrotał Milton w jego rozczochrane czarne kosmyki i poklepał go lekko po plecach. A więc to jest Castiel, przemknęło Samowi przez myśl.

 - Gdzie byłeś? Gdzie jedziesz? Kto to jest? Lucyfer, Jezu-u – jęknął chłopak, kiedy odsunął się od swojego brata.

 Lucyfer westchnął ciężko. – To jest Sam Winchester, mieszkam u niego. Poczekaj – ostrzegł go, gdy zobaczył, że Castiel otwiera usta – wszystko w porządku, mówiłem ci,  że nie musisz się martwić. Nie wyjeżdżam na drugi koniec świata.

 - Ale… - szepnął brunet, zerkając nieśmiało na Sama. – Nie zostawiaj mnie z nimi samego…

 Lucyfer spojrzał na Sama smutno, po czym puścił rączkę walizki i rozłożył ręce; Castiel od razu skorzystał z okazji i przytulił się do niego. Brunet wyglądał w jego ramionach tak wątle i krucho, tak opierał się o niego, że Sam poczuł coś nieprzyjemnego w brzuchu – ci dwaj Miltonowie przypominali mu jego samego i Deana.

 Nie umiał sobie wyobrazić, jak czułby się, gdyby znalazł się na miejscu Castiela.

 W końcu bracia odsunęli się od siebie, a Lucyfer położył rękę na ramieniu Castiela i spojrzał mu w oczy. – Wrócę po ciebie, dobrze? Zarobię trochę, znajdę dla nas mieszkanie i zabiorę cię stąd. Niedługo masz osiemnastkę, więc nikt nie będzie się czepiał, że wyniesiesz się z domu rodzinnego i zamieszkasz ze swoim ulubionym braciszkiem, co?

 Castiel uśmiechnął się słabo i skinął głową.

 - Ale nie zapomnij o mnie.

 - Nie ma takiej opcji, Cassie – poklepał go delikatnie po policzku i ponownie złapał za walizkę. Castiel znowu skinął, obdarzył Sama przyjaznym uśmiechem i zniknął za rogiem.

 - Miły jest ten twój brat – zauważył Sam, kiedy stał obok Lucyfera, która pakował swoją walizkę, a właściwie walizę do bagażnika.

 Blondyn spojrzał na niego z ironią. – Chodzi ci o tego małego, nie?

 - A czy masz innego brata, do którego pasuje przymiotnik „miły”?

 Lucyfer parsknął śmiechem i zatrzasnął bagażnik.

 - Castiel to dobry chłopak. Najlepszy z nas wszystkich – zgodził się, wślizgując się na przednie siedzenie pasażera. – Chciałbym móc go stamtąd wyrwać.

 - Mógłby zamieszkać z nami – oświadczył Sam.

 - Chcesz założyć kapelę folkową „Milchester”? Poza tym, gdzie miałby spać?

 - Przeniósłbym się do Deana albo moglibyśmy złożyć się na materac i położylibyśmy go w salonie. Albo… ty mógłbyś się przenieść do mojego pokoju, jest największy i można by rozłożyć łóżko, bo ma taką szufladę z materacem i byłoby miejsce… Ale oczywiście nie musisz – dodał błyskawicznie, widząc wzrok Lucyfera. Blondyn zaśmiał się beztrosko; Sam wreszcie poczuł, że ucieka z niego stres spowodowany wizytą w jego domu rodzinnym.

 - Przemyślę to, Łosiu – oświadczył i zachichotał na widok zdziwionej miny długowłosego.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie wierzę, że w końcu skończyłam ten rozdział. Pisałam go tygodniami, a i tak nie jest długi - moja Wena jest kapryśna, czyżby to wiek nastoletni?  
> Tak czy inaczej dziękuję wszystkim za kudosy i życzę udanych ferii tym, który tak jak ja je rozpoczęli :)


	6. To jest właśnie Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta dam! Oto szósty rozdział i moja ulubiona supernaturalowa postać - łapcie moją Charlie :D  
> Enjoy!

Ze snu wyrwał Lucyfera głośny alarm w komórce. Prawie spadł z kanapy i omal nie uderzył głową o kant stołu, w samą porę hamując upadek rękami, ale był już tak tym przerażony, że poczuł, iż więcej nie zaśnie. Usiadł, przeciągnął się i ziewnął, po czym wyciągnął rękę po swój telefon - nie, to nie on dzwonił. Kto mógł ustawić sobie budzik na tak nieludzką godzinę, jaką była siódma rano?   
  
Dostał odpowiedź w ciągu kilku sekund - obok salonu przeszedł zaspany Sam z szopą na głowie, kierując się w stronę kuchni. Lucyfer domyślił się, że niedługo idzie do pracy i trochę mu współczuł. On i Dean mogą spać do południa.    
  
Mimo ogromnej chęci opadnięcia na miękkie poduszki i zakopania się w puszystym kocu, wstał i leniwie podążył za młodszym Winchesterem. Po drodze potknął się o swoją walizkę, ale, całe szczęście, doszedł do kuchni bez większych obrażeń. Na kuchence już gotowała się woda w czajniku, na blacie stało plastikowe pudełko z sałatką, a przed tym wszystkim manewrował Sam. Kiedy zobaczył wchodzącego Lucyfera uniósł zaskoczony brwi, posyłając mu uśmiech.   
  
\- Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tak wcześnie na nogach - mruknął, odwracając się do pudełka. Zdjął z niego wieczko, następnie wygrzebał z szuflady widelec i zasiadł na krześle, zajadając się sałatą i pomidorami.    
  
\- Ja siebie też się nie spodziewałem - odparł blondyn. Ziewnął ponownie i kiedy wygrzebał z szafki dwa kubki (był zdziwiony, że udało mu się znaleźć odpowiednią półkę), zabrał się za odmierzanie do nich kawy.    
  
Przez chwilę słychać było tylko gotującą się wodę i stukanie łyżeczki Lucyfera o krawędzie kubków.    
  
\- Obudził mnie twój budzik - odezwał się Milton, gdy skończył. Odłożył zakręcony słoik do szafki, czując na sobie spojrzenie długowłosego.   
  
\- Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, że jest tak głośny. Dean nigdy się nie budził - powiedział cicho i kiedy Lucyfer spojrzał na niego przez ramię, zobaczył jego rozbawiony uśmiech. Roześmiał się, zalewając kawę wrzątkiem.   
  
\- Tak, zauważyłem - przyznał. - Mówiłeś, że pracujesz w antykwariacie.   
  
Sam wyraźnie się ożywił. - Tak! Kwadrans stąd, możesz pójść się ze mną, jeśli chcesz. Charlie na pewno będzie chciała cię poznać.   
  
Jego szczery uśmiech pełen równych, białych zębów był najpiękniejszym uśmiechem, jaki Lucyfer widział.    
  
\- Właściwie czemu nie - wzruszył ramionami, siadając naprzeciw Winchestera i uśmiechając się lekko. - I tak nie mam co robić.   
  
\- No to ustalone - ucieszył się Sam i wepchnął sobie kolejną porcję sałatki do ust. - Co jutro zagrasz?   
  
No cóż, tego Lucyfer się nie spodziewał. Nie myślał o wtorkowym występie i nie miał żadnego pomysłu. Teoretycznie znał setki piosenek i większość z nich potrafił nie dość, że zagrać to i zaśpiewać, lecz jeśli by tak się zastanowić, to… nie umiał wybrać.   
  
\- Nie wiem - westchnął. - Nie wiem, nie wiem. Masz jakieś propozycje?   
  
Łoś chyba czekał na to pytanie, bo jego twarz znowu rozjaśniła się uśmiechem.   
  
\- Postawię ci piwo, jak zagrasz Sheerana.    
  
\- Sheerana? Eda? Tego rudego od piosenki z ‘Hobbita’? - Tak, Lucyfer słyszał o nim, ale jakoś nigdy nie zainteresował się głębiej jego tworami. A powinien?   
  
\- Tak, tego. Ma jedną świetną piosenkę: “Photograph”. To właściwie piosenka moja i Charlie - Sam zaczął machać widelcem w powietrzu i Lucyfer z niepokojem obserwował, jak sztuciec co chwilę znajduje się zaledwie dziesięć centymetrów od jego twarzy. - Byłaby naprawdę szczęśliwa, gdyby ją usłyszała, ja zresztą również.   
  
Milton z trudem oderwał wzrok od widelca i utkwił go w długowłosym. - Odebrałem zamówienie - uśmiechnął się. 

Miał nadzieję, że zdąży nauczyć się jej do jutrzejszego wieczoru.   
  
  
  
  
Sam miał rację - od antykwariatu dzielił ich kwadrans drogi, ale była to droga komunikacją miejską. Z tego co mówił, Lucyfer zrozumiał, że Dean boi się o swoją ukochaną Impalę i nie chce pożyczać mu jej na dojazdy do pracy, więc Łoś musiał przedzierać się przez miasto autobusem. Lucyfer nie cierpiał autobusów, nie cierpiał tłumów ludzi i nie cierpiał zakrętów. Ani rond. Tak, zdecydowanie nie cierpiał rond.  
  
Plusem całej tej podróży było to, że wysiedli dokładnie przed antykwariatem i musieli tylko przejść na drugą stronę ulicy. Blondyn musiał przyznać, że ten budynek coś w sobie miał. Antykwariat był wciśnięty między dwie kamienice, był o wiele od nich niższy i widocznie starszy. Jego wystawa była w większości przeszklona, z drewnianymi ramami, tak samo wyglądały drzwi. Z zewnątrz Lucyfer widział tylko trochę rzędów książek, chwiejących się i nieco zakurzonych, ale kiedy weszli do środka… Oniemiał.  
  
Lokal był większy, niż się wcześniej zdawało. Pod ścianami piętrzyły się regały pełne książek, a pośrodku znajdował się długi stół, na którym również ułożono rzędy grubszych i cieńszych ksiąg. W powietrzu unosiła się nieco dusząca woń starego papieru i kwiatów, ale Lucyferowi to nie przeszkadzało. Bardzo podobało mu się to miejsce - miało swoją duszę, było jedyne w swoim rodzaju i nie przypominało żadnego sklepu, jaki blondyn wcześniej widział.  
  
\- Podoba ci się? - spytał cicho Sam, wyrywając Lucyfera z zamyślenia. Milton uniósł głowę i zerknął na niego.  
  
\- Czy mi się tu podoba? Oczywiście! - odpowiedział trochę głośniej niż powinien. Kiedy zza ladą, której wcześniej nie zauważył, coś się poruszyło, zakrył dłonią usta.  
  
\- Przepraszam - szepnął do Sama, ale ten tylko się zaśmiał.  
  
\- W porządku, to Charlie - i pomachał w stronę niskiej rudowłosej dziewczyny, która wyłoniła się spod ciemnej, brązowej lady i ruszyła w ich stronę. Miała krótkie, falowane włosy, a na sobie… tak, oczywiście, że koszulę w kratę. Skoro należała do rodziny Winchesterów, musiała nosić koszulę w kratę.  
  
\- Hej! - zawołała i z rozbiegu wpadła w rozłożone ramiona Sama. Chłopak przytulił ją ze śmiechem.  
  
\- Cześć, Charlie - powiedział, kiedy odsunęła się od niego nieco, spoglądając z zaciekawieniem na blondyna. Sam też na niego zerknął. - Tak, Lucyfer, to jest właśnie Charlie Bradbury. Charlie, poznaj Lucyfera Miltona, to mój nowy przyjaciel. Pracuje razem z Deanem.  
  
\- Ooo, kolejny, artysta, hej! - odparła Charlie i nim Lucyfer był w stanie cokolwiek zrobić, przytuliła go serdecznie.  
  
\- Eee… hej - skinął głową, zaskoczony jej otwartością. Rudowłosa potarła o siebie dłońmi, patrząc raz na niego, raz na Sama.  
  
\- No więc? Jak się poznaliście? - zapytała. Milton otworzył usta, ale zabrakło mu słów wobec jej niecodziennego charakteru, za to Winchester tylko westchnął.  
  
\- Wszystko ci opowiemy, jak będziemy mieli przy czym. Mam nadzieję, że masz czym nas poczęstować, hm? - dodał zaczepnie, na co Charlie uderzyła go żartobliwie w ramię.  
  
\- Ja bym nie miała? Ja? - zachichotała i odwróciła się w stronę lady. - Zapraszam!  
  
  
  
  
Dziewczyna nalała im soku pomarańczowego i poczęstowała całą górą żelków. (Pod tym względem Lucyfer mocno się z nią solidaryzował - on sam potrafił pochłonąć parę opakowań dziennie.) W ciągu dziesięciu minut zdążyła ich nieźle przepytać i poznać całą historię ich pierwszego spotkania, a także poprzednich dwóch dni (ominęli temat pijackiego pocałunku, dalej nie byli pewni, czy Dean tylko go nie wymyślił). Zdążyła sobie nawet wyrobić zdanie o Michale, zabawnie wrogie zdanie, które rozbawiło Lucyfera do tego stopnia, że od śmiechu rozbolał go brzuch. Potem niestety do antykwariatu wszedł pierwszy klient (Charlie oznajmiła, że od teraz będzie ich coraz więcej) i Sam potruchtał go obsłużyć. Lucyfer został z Charlie sam.  
  
\- Widzę, że nieźle się dogadujecie - oznajmiła Bradbury, kiedy rozwiana grzywa Winchestera zniknęła za regałem.   
  
\- Noo… tak, raczej tak - odpowiedział zaskoczony Milton. Przeczesał palcami jasne włosy i wrzucił do ust kolejną żelkę w kształcie dżdżownicy.   
  
Charlie zmierzyła go uważnym spojrzeniem. - Sam cię lubi.  
  
\- Ja jego też - odparł z uśmiechem. To było dziwne stwierdzenie ze strony Charlie - Lucyfer wiedział, że Sam go lubi. Nie musiała mu tego mówić.  
  
\- Jesteś fajny. Lubię cię, ale jak go skrzywdzisz, to i tak cię znajdę - dziewczyna powiedziała to z taką powagą i błyskiem w oku, że Lucyfer trochę się przestraszył, ale już po chwili znów się uśmiechnęła i zapytała go o ulubiony serial, więc zlekceważył to co powiedziała.  
  
Może nie do końca zlekceważył, bo kiedy Sam wrócił za ladę i uśmiechnął się do niego uroczo, zanim odwrócił się do klienta, Lucyfer poczuł dziwny skurcz w okolicach serca. 


	7. Poczekaj, aż wrócę do domu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co ja robię, co ja robię, co ja robię...  
> No ale jak mówi tradycyjna piosenka shipperów "nie ma sposobu, żeby się uwolnić".  
> Rudy Edek powoduje, że płaczę i piszę takie rzeczy. Także enjoy! <3

\- Na pewno nie chcesz jeszcze trochę zostać? - zapytał Sam, stając z Lucyferem w progu antykwariatu.    
  
Blondyn posłał mu łagodny uśmiech. - Oczywiście, że chcę. Ale muszę trochę poćwiczyć na jutro. Wiesz, Rudego Edka.   
  
Kiedy to powiedział, Winchester wybuchnął śmiechem i pokiwał głową.    
  
\- Okej, okej, nie będę cię przetrzymywał. Wiesz, jak wrócić do mieszkania? - zerknął na niego badawczo. Tym razem Lucyfer skinął.    
  
\- Wiem wszystko. Pa, Charlie! - krzyknął do wnętrza sklepu, nie zważając na paru klientów, którzy z zaciekawieniem odwrócili ku niemu głowy.   
  
\- Pa! I do jutra! - odpowiedział mu radosny krzyk i machająca ręka, szybująca w górę zza jakiegoś regału.   
  
Sam z wahaniem położył rękę na jego ramieniu.

\- Widzimy się wieczorem - powiedział cicho, na co Lucyfer znowu pokiwał.   
  
\- Widzimy się wieczorem - powtórzył i wyszedł z antykwariatu, zamykając za sobą drzwi.   
  
Przebiegł przez ulicę, gdy sygnalizacja na pobliskim skrzyżowaniu zmieniła się na czerwoną i wpadł pod przystanek autobusowy. Z tego, co odczytał na rozkładzie wynikało, że najbliższy bus przyjedzie za parę minut, więc usiadł na plastykowej ławeczce i zaczął szukać po kieszeniach drobniaków na bilet, patrząc na witrynę antykwariatu nieobecnym wzrokiem. Autobus zjawił się w momencie, w którym Lucyfer skończył odliczać potrzebną sumę.   
  
Kiedy wszedł do mieszkania, korzystając z zapasowych kluczy, jakie dał mu Sam, Lucyfer usłyszał krzątaninę w kuchni i szum włączonego telewizora. Było już grubo po dwunastej, najwyższy czas dla starszego Winchestera na pobudkę.    
  
Znalazł Deana w kuchni przy kuchence, znów robiącego sobie niemiłosiernie mocną kawę do jakiegoś obtłuczonego kubka, który zapewne niejedno przeszedł.   
  
\- Cześć - odezwał się z progu, co spowodowało, że Dean podskoczył lekko.   
  
\- O, cześć - odburknął w odpowiedzi. Miał na sobie tylko czarne bokserki; jego obnażony tors nieco peszył Lucyfera, wychowanego w “dobrym” domu.   
  
\- Samanta cię już znudziła? - spytał nagle Dean, zalewając kawę i mijając go w drodze do salonu. Milton podążył za nim.   
  
\- Nie - odmruknął. - Muszę poćwiczyć na jutro.   
  
Usiedli na kanapie, a Winchester przełączył na kanał, na którym leciało jakieś talent show.    
  
\- Ja też. Dobrze, że mi przypomniałeś - zaśmiał się do kubka, łykając trochę kawy. - Co zagrasz?   
  
\- Sam prosił mnie o “Photograph”, a ty?   
  
\- Pewnie znowu coś Segera albo Bon Jovi. Uniwersalne.    
  
Na ekranie jakiś nastolatek przy kości układał kostkę Rubika, więc Lucyfer ze znudzeniem wyjął telefon, sprawdzając godzinę.   
  
\- Pożyczysz laptopa? - zapytał. Dean zerknął na niego z ukosa.    
  
\- Weź Sama. Jest u niego na półce w pokoju, i tak by ci pożyczył - odparł i odwrócił głowę ku telewizorowi, co dla Lucyfera było ostatecznym znakiem, iż ich rozmowa dobiegła końca. Sięgnął po swoją gitarę, po czym skierował się ku drzwiom do pokoju młodszego Winchestera.   
  
Jeszcze tu nie był i poczuł się trochę dziwnie, wchodząc bez pozwolenia właściciela. Jakby naruszał jakąś bardzo intymną sferę życia Sama, jakby wpraszał się do niej bez jego woli, ale zagłuszył to uczucie trzaskiem zamykania drzwi i rozejrzał się.   
  
Ściany miały kolor kawy z mlekiem, podłogę pokryto ciemnymi panelami i dużym puchatym dywanem w odcieniach brązu. W kącie pod oknem stało łóżko - dwuosobowe, co Lucyfer zauważył z dziwnym zadowoleniem - przykryte kocem, a obok niego mała szafka nocna z lampką i kilkoma cienkimi książkami. Pod przeciwną ścianą znajdowała się meblościanka, w której skład wchodziła wysoka szafa i kilka półek z książkami, gazetami i figurkami postaci. Blondyn z uśmiechem dojrzał wśród nich miniaturową Hermionę.   
  
Wyszukał laptop i zabrał go ze sobą na łóżko. Usiadł po turecku, po czym włączył laptop i odstawił go na materac, sięgając po gitarę, żeby rozgrzać palce.   
  
Oby ten Sheeran nie był taki zły.   
  
  
  
Było coś po osiemnastej, a w pokoju ciemno, gdy drzwi znów się otworzyły (wcześniej pojawił się w nich Dean z chińszczyzną dla Lucyfera, który pochłonął ją w pięć minut) i wszedł przez nie Sam. Nie włączył lampy; zachodzące słońce dawało jedyne światło, jakie mieli w tym pomieszczeniu.   
  
\- Dee mówił, że cię tu znajdę - uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło i Lucyfer ledwie oparł się pokusie przytulenia go na powitanie. - Mówił, że ćwiczysz.   
  
\- Staram się - odparł, zamykając laptop i odkładając go na bok.    
  
Łoś zamknął za sobą cicho i usiadł obok niego na łóżku, opierając się plecami o ścianę.    
  
\- Jestem wykończony - przyznał, kiedy skończył przecierać twarz dłońmi.    
  
\- Aż tak źle? - spytał Milton. Położył gitarę płasko na kolanach, ale w tym momencie długowłosy się ożywił.   
  
\- Zagrasz mi?    
  
\- Teraz?   
  
\- Tak, tu i teraz.   
  
No cóż, Lucyfer był prawie pewny, że nie umie grać “Photograph” choć w części tak, jak chciał, ale ten uśmiech i te wielkie, brązowe, lśniące oczy były czymś, czemu nie umiał się oprzeć. Cholerny Sam Winchester.   
  
\- Okej - mruknął i zebrał się w sobie, układając palce na strunach.   
  
Zaczął grać. Wstęp wyszedł mu całkiem zgrabnie, chociaż pomylił się dwa razy. Uśmiech Sama jednak ośmielił go na tyle, że w końcu zaczął śpiewać.   
  
\- Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes…   
  
Nawet nie wiedział, czy grał czysto, czy w ogóle łapał rytm. Śpiewał. I czuł piekący rumieniec na policzkach, i uważne spojrzenie długowłosego (czy widział cokolwiek w tych ciemnościach, nadal było zagadką), i słyszał trzeszczenie materaca, kiedy Sam siadał prosto i przesuwał się w jego stronę, i w końcu usłyszał też jego ciche nucenie, tak  _ prawidłowe _ i  _ pasujące  _ do tej piosenki.    
  
I usłyszał też samego siebie, śpiewającego  _ poczekaj, aż wrócę do domu _ i to było tak wiele na raz, tak wiele dla jego umysłu spowitego tysiącami myśli i serca, które biło dwukrotnie szybciej niż powinno. Przestał śpiewać, ale nie przestał grać. Nie umiał przestać. Grał tę melodię i grał, wpatrując się w tak bliską twarz Sama, studiując jego oczy i nos, i wąskie usta, aż w końcu był na tyle blisko, że mógł dotknąć te usta swoimi własnymi i  _ zrobił to _ .   
  
I, cholera, Sam nie uciekł.    
  
Poczuł, jak zielonooki ujmuje jego policzki w swoje wielkie, ciepłe dłonie i przestał grać, żeby objąć go w pasie. Sam smakował słodką gumą do żucia i żelkami, o wiele lepiej od niego, bo sam pewnie miał smak taniej chińszczyzny, ale nie dbał o to. Gitara zsunęła się z jego ud i z łóżka, lądując na dywanie z głuchym uderzeniem, a Łoś przyciągnął Lucyfera z taką siłą, że blondyn musiał usiąść mu na kolanach i zrobił to. Sprawiało mu to nawet dużą przyjemność.   
  
Pierwszy raz był w kimś tak zakochany. I, Boże, pierwszy raz ktoś był zakochany  _ w nim _ .


	8. Zazdrościsz?

W końcu Sam przerwał kontakt i odsunął się od twarzy Lucyfera na odległość paru centymetrów; uśmiechał się uroczo i blondyn znów poczuł potrzebę pocałowania go.   
  
\- Wow - wyszeptał niemal niesłyszalnie długowłosy, przesuwając swoje dłonie z jego policzków na szyję. Lucyfer chciał zsunąć z jego kolan - nie tyle chciał, co uznał to za odpowiednie, ale zrezygnował po jednej nieudanej próbie. Było mu tam całkiem wygodnie.   
  
\- Co wow? - odszepnął równie cicho i uniósł leniwie koniuszki warg.   
  
Sam nie przestał patrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Lucyfer nie był do tego przyzwyczajony i musiał przyznać, iż czuł się nieco niezręcznie, ale nie na tyle, aby odwrócić wzrok.    
  
\- Muszę powiedzieć, że się tego nie spodziewałem - odparł szeptem Winchester; niebieskooki roześmiał się cicho, odchylając głowę do tyłu.   
  
\- Ale chyba mi nie powiesz, że ci się nie podobało, co? - wymamrotał, kiedy się uspokoił. Próbował zignorować rumieńce, kwitnące na jego policzkach, lecz gdy zauważył je także u Sama, rozluźnił się.   
  
\- Nie mam takiego zamiaru - odpowiedział chłopak i ku zaskoczeniu Lucyfera pochylił się ku niemu i znowu go pocałował.   
  
Ten pocałunek był inny. Nie tak chaotyczny i sztywny (obaj zdali sobie z tego faktu sprawę dopiero po chwili), ale spokojniejszy i bardziej miękki. Sam już nie przygryzał nerwowo wargi Lucyfera, a Milton nie zaciskał kurczowo palców na jego koszulce; było zdecydowanie lepiej. I dlatego tym bardziej żal im było się odsuwać.   
  
\- Myślisz, że jak nie wyjdziemy stąd w ciągu najbliższej godziny to Dean będzie się o nas martwił? - spytał Sam, ewidentnie zbyt długo przyglądając się ustom blondyna.   
  
Lucyfer oparł się o jego ramię, wsuwając swoje dłonie pod samową koszulę w kratę i jakąś koszulkę. - Myślę, że będzie się raczej cieszył, że więcej jedzenia dla niego. Miał robić kolację.   
  
Sam momentalnie się ożywił. - Co miał robić na kolację?   
  
Energia w jego głosie i żywe zainteresowanie spowodowały tylko, że Lucyfer wybuchnął śmiechem, tłumionym przez miękki materiał jego ubrań. Uwielbiał fakt, jak bardzo Sam kochał jedzenie. Lucyfer nie umiałby żyć z kimś, kto go nie lubił.    
  
\- Nie wiem.  _ Coś _ . Nie sprostował.   
  
\- Wybacz, skarbie - wymruczał nagle Sam, delikatnie zsuwając Lucyfera ze swoich kolan. Gdyby nie to, że nazwał go “skarbem”, blondyn strzeliłby focha. - ale muszę iść na zwiady i zorientować się, co Dee kombinuje. Boję się zostawiać go samego w kuchni.   
  
Milton westchnął, kiedy długowłosy wstał i poprawił wszystkie zagniecenia na swojej koszuli. Chcąc nie chcąc musiał się podnieść; zrobił to z ociąganiem, prostując ramiona i plecy. Naprawdę zaczęły go boleć od tego ciągłego siedzenia.    
  
Wbrew tego, co sądził Sam, Dean radził sobie całkiem nieźle. Upichcił wielkiego omleta, grubego na jakieś dwa centymetry (Sam zjechał go półgłosem za zużycie całego zapasu jajek, jaki mieli w dolnej szufladzie lodówki) i przygotował do niego dodatki: dżem na słodko i warzywa, a także wędlinę. Poza tym na stole stał czajnik z herbatą i trzy kubki - jeden z nich był niesamowicie kolorowy, wręcz  _ tęczowy _ i Lucyfer nie umiał się nie roześmiać. Nie spodziewał się tylko tego, że Dean zgarnie go szybko dla siebie i oznaczy, wypijając z niego spory łyk.   
  
Po kolacji Dean zapytał, czy obejrzą z nim jakiś film - zgodnie odpowiedzieli “tak”, po czym cała trójka zasiadła na kanapie, a starszy Winchester włączy telewizor. Sam usiadł pomiędzy nimi i pociągnął ku sobie Lucyfera, obejmując go ramieniem. Blondyn był trochę niepewny - nie umiał nie martwić się o reakcję Deana, ale długowłosy posłał mu swój rozbrajający uśmiech, więc Lucyfer wyciągnął się na jego klatce piersiowej, kładąc na niej dłoń.   
  
\- Jesteście obrzydliwie uroczy, wiecie? - powiedział głośno Dean, nie patrząc w ich stronę i Lucyfer przez chwilę spanikował, ale wtedy dostrzegł błąkający się po ustach blondyna uśmiech.   
  
\- Zazdrościsz? - odgryzł się Sam ze śmiechem, szturchając brata łokciem w żebra. Dean obruszył się zabawnie, lecz nie mógł pohamować cichego chichotu.   
  
\- Ja tam wolę bardziej  _ kobiece _ osobniki. Z ciemnymi włosami. I niższe - odmruknął i szybko ich uciszył, bo właśnie na jednym programie zaczął się “Dr Sexy”.    
  
Lucyfer próbował zignorować uporczywą myśl, że pomijając słowo “kobiece” Castiel całkiem dopasowywał się do tego opisu.

  
  


 

Po dwóch odcinkach Lucyfer odpuścił i zapytał, czy może pożyczyć sobie żel pod prysznic i szampon, kiedy będzie brał prysznic, bo jeszcze nie zdążył kupić własnych. Dean już chciał odpowiedzieć, ale przerwał mu gorliwy głos Sama, oznajmiający, że  _ tak, pewnie, weź sobie ten szary, to mój, a na półce stoi taki niebiesko-szary dezodorant, to też mój, częstuj się _ i Lucyfer opuścił ich, krztusząc się śmiechem.   
  
Szybko się umył i przebrał w świeże bokserki oraz starą białą koszulkę z nadrukiem z Iron Maiden - nie miał pojęcia, skąd ją miał, bo nawet Ironów nie słuchał i bliższy był mu już Iron Man, ale z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że była tylko o rozmiar za duża. Ostatnio bardzo schudł; sprawa z braćmi i brakiem pracy dawała mu w kość tak bardzo, że kompletnie stracił apetyt i chęć do życia, jednak coś czuł, iż przy kuchni Winchesterów prędko znowu nabierze kilogramów.   
  
Przed telewizorem siedział już tylko Dean; akurat zaczynał się nowy odcinek “Dr Sexy”, więc ledwie co zerknął na Lucyfera.   
  
\- Sam poszedł już spać? - zapytał Milton, podnosząc swój nieszczęsny plecak i wrzucając do niego brudną koszulkę.

  
Dean kiwnął głową. - Taa. Ale pewnie czeka na ciebie - mrugnął do niego sugestywnie i Lucyfer szybko uciekł na korytarz. Rumieńce dodatkowo by go ośmieszyły. Nawet stąd słyszał przytłumiony rechot starszego z braci.   
  
Odwrócił się ku drzwiom do pokoju Sama i zapukał w nie dwukrotnie: po usłyszeniu “proszę” nacisnął klamkę i przed wąską szparę wsunął się do środka.   
  
W pomieszczeniu było ciemno jak w grobie i gdyby nie lampka w telefonie, którą włączył Sam, Lucyfer nie wiedziałby, gdzie iść. Skierował się w stronę łóżka, na którym leżał długowłosy, z gotową pidżamą przy boku i uśmiechem na twarzy.   
  
\- Teraz moja kolej - wymruczał basowo i blondyna przebiegł dreszcz. Uwielbiał ten głos.   
  
Sam usiadł i zsunął nogi z łóżka. Kiedy wstał, odwrócił się gwałtownie, jakby nagle sobie coś przypomniał. - Śpisz dzisiaj tutaj, prawda? - zapytał zaskoczonego Lucyfera. Mężczyzna przytaknął, nie wiedzieć czemu czując się tak bardzo zakłopotany i zawstydzony. A był przecież, do cholery, tyle lat starszy od Sama.    
  
\- To czekaj tu na mnie - dodał zielonooki, mrugnął okiem (Lucyfer nie był pewien, bo panujące tam ciemności uniemożliwiały mu dokładne przyjrzenie się jego twarzy) i już go nie było.   
  
Blondyn zdjął z łóżka koc i ku swojemu zadowoleniu odkrył, że leżała pod nim bardzo miła w dotyku kołdra. Zrzucił nakrycie byle jak na ziemię, w końcu kto o to dba, i położył się w pościeli jak jakaś diva. Wkrótce jednak porzucił tę pozycję; trzeszczało mu w stawach i był niemiłosiernie zmęczony, więc opadł na materac i zakopał się w pościeli, tworząc ludzkie burrito.   
  
 Prawie zasnął, zanim długowłosy wrócił - z mokrymi włosami, pachnący szamponem i pastą do zębów był jeszcze bardziej perfekcyjny.    
  
\- Hej, a co to za jakieś drzemki, co to ma znaczyć - zaśmiał się, zamykając za sobą drzwi i świecąc w Lucyfera latarką. Z pościeli było słychać tylko jakieś przytłumione jęki, a kiedy Sam położył się na łóżku, ręka Lucyfera od razu wylądowała na jego talii.   
  
Winchester objął go i pocałował w czubek głowy. - Dobranoc.   
  
I już myślał, że nie dostanie odpowiedzi, gdy Lucyfer wymruczał w jego szyję ciche “dobranoc” i złożył w tym miejscu łaskoczący pocałunek.

 

 

 

 

Sam próbował zignorować alarm budzika, ale nie mógł, bo była nim ta irytująca systemowa melodyjka, przez którą budzi się w każdym żądza mordu. Jego komórka wibrowała i wibrowała, dzwoniła i dzwoniła tak długo, aż w końcu Lucyfer musiał wyszukać urządzenie ręką i z całej siły nacisnąć czerwony guzik. Dopiero wtedy Sam pofatygował się z otwarciem oczu.   
  
\- Piekielna godzina - wymamrotał, po czym ziewnął. Lucyfer bąknął coś w jego klatkę piersiową i wzmocnił uścisk swojej nogi wokół tej samowej.    
  
Sam westchnął cierpiętniczo. - Muszę wstać.   
  
Mamrotanie.   
  
\- Naprawdę muszę wstać. Charlie mnie potrzebuje - dodał, na co Lucyfer jęknął i zdjął z niego wszystkie swoje odnóża. W końcu Sam mógł wstać, choć i tak zrobił to niechętnie. Kiedy już się rozciągnął, podparł ręce o boki i spojrzał w dół na blondyna.   
  
\- Ty to masz się dobrze - westchnął ponownie. - Pracujesz dopiero wieczorem.    
  
\- Ale też pracuję ciężko! - dostał w odpowiedzi, gdy nakładał na siebie białą podkoszulkę.    
  
Roześmiał się rozbawiony. - Tak, tak, królewiczu, tak, tak.   
  
Lucyfer nie zareagował, kiedy Sam wyszedł z pokoju kompletnie ubrany. Długowłosy zrobił sobie śniadanie, zjadł je i przemył twarz i dopiero kiedy stał w przedpokoju i zakładał buty, z pokoju wytoczył się Lucyfer.    
  
\- Jednak wstałeś? - zapytał Sam, zerkając na niego znad sznurówek. Milton przetarł pięścią oczy; ten ruch był tak słodki, że zielonooki nie mógł oderwać wzroku.   
  
\- Nie - odparł mrukliwie blondyn. Poczekał cierpliwie, aż Sam się wyprostuje i podszedł do niego, całując go na pożegnanie.   
  
\- Będę czekał - oznajmił, nim na powrót schował się w sypialni Sama. Chwilę potem długowłosy usłyszał skrzypienie sprężyn.   
  
Już nie mógł doczekać się wieczoru i “Photograph” w wykonaniu swojego chłopaka.   
  
Chłopaka?   
  
Oj tak,  _ chłopaka. _   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, w końcu to napisałam! Brawa, oklaski i gratulacje, dziękuję bardzo XD Nie umiałam się zebrać, ale w końcu jest, TADAM!  
> Mam nadzieję, że nie rozczarowywuje, pomimo braku konkretnej akcji. Obiecuję, że następny rozdział będzie ciekawszy ;)


	9. Cudownie, jak zwykle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli to czytacie - gratuluję cierpliwości i za nią dziękuję. Nareszcie napisałam ten rozdział i szczerze mówiąc jestem nawet z niego dumna, co nie zdarza mi się na co dzień :D  
> Każdy kudos, każdy komentarz są dla mnie bezcenne. Naprawdę, nawet jeżeli nie wiecie co napisać, napiszcie cokolwiek. To wywołuje taki uśmiech, że zaczynam czuć się jak Crowley :D  
> I endżojcie proszę!

Charlie z podekscytowaniem zamknęła drzwi do antykwariatu, trajkotając coś o tym, że musi się spieszyć do domu, przecież czeka na nią Dora, no i jeszcze musi się przebrać i _Jezu, Sam, nie zdążę_ . Chłopak roześmiał się serdecznie, kładąc kojąco dłoń na jej ramieniu.   
  
\- Zdążysz. Impreza zaczyna się dopiero o dwudziestej - powiedział, a rudowłosa zerknęła na niego spode łba, wrzucając klucze do dużej, fioletowej torby na ramię.   
  
Młodego Winchestera niezwykle bawiło to, jak Charlie ekscytowała się nadchodzącym występem. Zachowywała się jak jego matka, a kiedy powiedział jej to, zagroziła, że przyprowadzi Dorotkę i Sam będzie musiał znieść aż dwie matki. Westchnął teatralnie, ale zaczął modlić się bezgłośnie, żeby Charlie naprawdę z nią przyjechała; jeśli była na tym świecie osoba, która była w stanie ją opanować, to była nią z pewnością jej dziewczyna.   
  
Kiedy dotarł do domu, Dean i Lucyfera siedzieli na kanapie w salonie. Prawdopodobnie planowali poćwiczyć, ale widocznie nic z tego nie wyszło, bo ich gitary leżały na dywanie, a oni dzierżyli w dłoniach pady.   
  
Tak, zamiast ćwiczyć grali w gry wideo. Mógł się tego spodziewać.   
  
\- Leniwce - oznajmił całkiem głośno, przechodząc przez przedpokój do łazienki, aby umyć ręce. Lucyfer odkrzyknął “hej, Sammy”, a Dean wymamrotał coś pod nosem. Zapewne jakąś obelgę.   
  
Wytarł dłonie wiszącym na drzwiach kabiny prysznica ręcznikiem i skierował się w stronę salonu. Lucyfer odłożył na chwilę pada, aby przywitać go uśmiechem i drobnym pocałunkiem, za to Dean znowu coś wymruczał. Coś, co brzmiało jak “sucz”.   
  
\- Palant - odparł rozbawiony Sam, siadając obok Miltona. - Mieliście trenować, pierdoły saskie, a nie zużywać prąd.   
  
\- Mamy jeszcze czas, Sammy, nie poganiaj nas - ofuknął go Dee i pełen wściekłości nacisnął odskakujący guzik na swoim padzie. Miał takie szczęście, że trafił mu się ten, który nie działał jak powinien. Sam wstał, zakładając luźny kosmyk włosów za ucho.   
  
\- Jesteście głodni? Jedliście coś? - spytał, odwracając się i maszerując ku wyjściu.   
  
\- Nie, ale możesz coś zrobić - odparł Dean ze śmiechem, a długowłosy mógł praktycznie _wyczuć_ uśmiech Lucyfera. Mruknął znowu “palant”, kierując swoje słowa do brata, ale na tyle cicho, aby ten nie usłyszał, i ze zrezygnowaniem wszedł do kuchni.   
  
  
  
O dokładnie dziewiętnastej czterdzieści pięć weszli do baru. Przy ladzie stał Benny, który powitał ich pogodnym uśmiechem i uniesieniem ręki z wielobarwną szmatką, służącą mu do wycierania szklanek i kufli. Po chwili w zasięgu ich wzroku pojawiła się też Jo z tacką; pomachała im, po czym odwróciła się, aby postawić dwa kufle piwa na stoliku za sobą.   
  
Dean westchnął, poprawiając zsuwający mu się z ramienia futerał z gitarą. - Chodźmy.   
  
Tego wieczoru bar był zapełniony jeszcze bardziej niż ostatnio. Sam podejrzewał, że to ze względu na Lucyfera - nowy głos, nowy talent, nowe widowisko. Nie dziwił się, gdy po drodze do sceny Milton również był zaczepiany przez mężczyzn proponujących mu piwo i kobiety, z nieco innymi propozycjami. Na szczęście blondyn grzecznie odrzucał _oba_ rodzaje.   
  
Kiedy byli już pod samą sceną, a jakiś chudy osobnik w dziwnej fryzurze i o przyćpanym spojrzeniu wnosił na podest dwa krzesła (“ _To Ash, brat Jo. Nie oceniaj go po wyglądzie, jest mądrzejszy niż się wydaje._ ”), Dean wyjął gitarę i zaczął ją stroić.   
  
\- Co dzisiaj gracie? - zapytał Sam, opierając się o ścianę. Skrywał ich cień, więc nie musieli martwić się o ciekawskie spojrzenia, przynajmniej nie większości osób; ci, którzy stali bądź siedzieli w odległości metra czy dwóch widzieli ich całkiem wyraźnie.   
  
Lucyfer uniósł swój instrument, szarpnął najcieńszą strunę i pokręcił pierwszym z brzegu kluczem na główce gryfu. - Rudego Edka oczywiście.   
  
\- I “What’s New Pussycat?” - dodał Dean. - A na duet wybraliśmy “Hey there Delilah”.   
  
\- I tak najlepszą wersją “Hey there Delilah” jest “Hey there t’hy’la”* - mruknął do siebie Lucyfer; obaj bracia unieśli gwałtownie głowy i wbili w niego spojrzenie. Zdawał się go nie zauważać i dopiero po dłuższej chwili przeniósł wzrok ze swojej gitary na nich. - Co? - zapytał, marszcząc brwi.   
  
\- Hey there-co? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Dean. Milton patrzył na niego w zamyśleniu przez dobre dziesięć sekund, nim się odezwał.   
  
\- Nie znacie Star Treka, prawda?   
  
Bracia pokręcili głowami, na co Lucyfer uśmiechnął się radośnie. - No to was kiedyś zapoznam.   
  
Dean znowu chciał go o coś zapytać, ale dokładnie wtedy za łokieć złapała go niska, rudowłosa dziewczyna.   
  
\- Zdążyłyśmy! - wysapała; obok niej stanęła nieco wyższa brunetka, uśmiechająca się do nich radośnie.   
  
\- Mówiłem, że zdążycie - zauważył Sam, kiedy Dean przytulał obie kobiety. Charlie przedstawiła swoją dziewczynę Lucyferowi (Dorotka objęła go serdecznie, co było dla niego miłym zaskoczeniem), a gdy Sam pochylił się do Miltona, aby pocałować go krótko, nim wejdą na scenę, Bradbury pisnęła.   
  
Zaczęła szarpać Dorotkę za rękaw koszuli - _w kratę, do diabła_ , pomyślał Lucyfer. - Mówiłam ci, mówiłam, widzisz? Zawsze mam rację - wymamrotała do niej, a brunetka tylko przewróciła oczami z czułym uśmiechem.   
  
Lucyfer musiał przyznać, że były świetną parą.   
  
A potem na ułamek sekundy oślepiło go niebieskie światło. Zajął wolne krzesło, podczas gdy Dean już siedział na swoim, gotowy, z gitarą na kolanie i uśmiechem na ustach.   
  
\- Jedziemy z tym koksem - wymamrotał, odsuwając się od mikrofonu, a Winchester parsknął cichym śmiechem.   
  
Zaczęli grać na “trzy”; Lucyfer trochę uciekł z tempem do przodu, ale szybko zorientował się i zrównał z Deanem. Po dwukrotnie powtórzonym wstępie wszedł wokal Winchestera (gdzieniegdzie na sali rozległy się pojedyncze gwizdy i oklaski, zaraz stłumione przez zasłuchany tłum), potem nadszedł czas na refren i ich głosowy duet.   
  
Sam był oczarowany tym dźwiękiem, zresztą nie on sam. Właściwie cała sala, wliczając Benny’ego i Jo za ladą, sprawiała wrażenie zauroczonej w muzyce, jaka rozbrzmiewała w powietrzu. A potem przyszła kolej na solową zwrotkę Lucyfera i tutaj młodszy Winchester był pewien, że zakochał się ponownie. Zarówno w jego niesamowitym głosie, jak i oczach, które bezbłędnie odnalazły jego, skryte w ciemności.   
  
Po “Hey there Delilah” Milton zszedł ze sceny; Jo od razu wcisnęła mu w ręce szklankę piwa z sokiem.   
  
\- Napij się, żeby ci gardło nie wysiadło - mrugnęła do niego oczkiem i uciekła, zanim był w stanie zaprotestować. Nie żeby miał zamiar - może i piwo z sokiem było mało męskie i w ogóle, ale ten smak…   
  
\- To było świetne - usłyszał głos Sama przy uchu, kiedy brał pierwszy łyk. Odwrócił się ku niemu w samą porę, aby dostać miękki pocałunek w nos.   
  
\- Dzięki - odszepnął z uśmiechem i rumieńcem na policzkach. Zerknął tam, gdzie powinna stać Charlie - nie było jej, ale wkrótce ujrzał ją na kolanach Dorotki. Siedziały na krześle pod ścianą, całkiem niedaleko. Obok nich stał barczysty mężczyzna, wpatrzony w oświetlonego Deana na podeście, i niczym Sherlock Holmes Lucyfer wydedukował, że ustąpił im miejsca. Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się do niego i pokazała uniesiony kciuk w górę, a zza jej głowy blondyn dostrzegł równie radosną, choć trochę zmęczoną twarz Dorotki.   
  
I wtem wszyscy, a przynajmniej przeważająca większość ludzi w pomieszczeniu zaczęła śpiewać refren z Deanem i Lucyfer z Samem nie mogli się nie dołączyć.   
  
Przerwa Miltona trwała długo, bo starszy Winchester zagrał jeszcze trzy utwory - w tym jeden na bis. _Publiczność go kocha, jak widzisz_ , zauważył ze śmiechem Sam. Dopiero potem blondyn musiał wyjść na podest i zostać tam sam, bo Dean prędko ulotnił się po piwo od Jo.   
  
Uśmiechnął się do tłumu, który odpowiedział tym samym, i drżącymi rękami wybrał pierwszy akord.   
  
I zaczął grać.   
  
Gdyby nie tworzące ciche echo nagłośnienie i aprobujące pomruki ludzi, Sam mógłby czuć się tak jak poprzedniego wieczoru. Gładki głos Lucyfera, dodatkowo zaimpregnowany sporą porcją słodkiej mieszanki alkoholowej, rozchodził się aksamitnie na całej szerokości i długości pomieszczenia, a wypływające z jego ust słowa uderzały harmonijnie we wszystkich, ale najbardziej w Charlie i w _niego_ .   
  
Odchrząknął, kiedy Lucyfer skończył. Odwracając się do Charlie z uśmiechem usłyszał, jak parę osób nierówno krzyczy “bis!”. Milton nie mógł się powstrzymać i chichocząc usiadł z powrotem na krześle.   
  
Powtórka z rozrywki, chociaż tym razem do śpiewu Lucyfera dołączył śpiew klientów, Charlie z Dorotką, Deana, a nawet Sama. Zdawało mu się nawet, że widzi jak Benny podśpiewuje pod nosem, robiąc komuś drinka.   
  
Po tym Lucyfer skłonił się, co miało w sobie coś zarówno nonszalanckiego, jak i kulturalnego, po czym zbiegł po dwóch schodkach prowadzących ze sceny. Na dole powitały go ciepłe i silne ramiona Sama i jego lśniące oczy szczeniaka.   
  
\- Cudownie, _jak zwykle_ \- wyszeptał w jego włosy, po czym pocałował go zdecydowanie dłużej niż poprzednio. Lucyfer oplótł jego szyję wolną ręką (w drugiej nadal trzymał gitarę) i polizał po dolnej wardze, śmiejąc się, gdy poczuł dłoń Sama na swoim biodrze.   
  
\- Stawiam wam obu po drinku, chłopcy - oznajmił Charlie, pojawiając się obok nich znikąd i ciągnąc za sobą Dorotkę, a oni chcąc nie chcąc musieli się odkleić od siebie.   
  
Wiedzieli, że nie na długo.   
  
  
  
Po trzecim drinku Dean zaproponował, żeby wyszli na miasto. Początkowo Sam i Dorotka byli na nie, ale Charlie i Lucyfer stanęli za starszym Winchesterem, więc zostali przegłosowani. Dean przez dłuższą chwilę namawiał Jo, żeby poszła z nimi (“ _No daj spokój, już prawie kończy ci się zmiana, i tak siedzisz tu całymi dniami, Jo, błagam_ ”), a kiedy blondynka wciąż zasłaniała się obowiązkami, blondyn zawołał Benny’ego. Zapytał go, czy nie obrazi się, jeśli porwie ze sobą Jo, a ten odpowiedział mu śmiechem.   
  
\- Porywaj ją, masz moją zgodę. Zagonię tego nerda do roboty - i wskazał na Asha, który siedział w kącie i popijał piwo.   
  
Tak więc Jo dołączyła do nich i podchmieleni ruszyli na spotkanie nocnemu miastu, pozostawiając instrumenty w bezpiecznej skrytce pod ladą baru.   
  
Plan był taki, żeby wpaść do paru klubów i wypić w każdym po drinku albo piwie, ale skończyło się na jednym barze, gdzie każdy zaliczył kolejkę wiśniowej, a potem Charlie zaproponowała wrzucić coś na ząb i każdy się z nią zgodził. Po drodze do parku natknęli się na wciąż czynną budkę z kebabem - siedzący w środku Turek wyglądał na bardziej naćpanego niż Ash, ale popędzani głodem wyjęli drobniaki i Sam zorganizował każdemu jego porcję.   
  
Pół godziny później siedzieli nad brzegiem rzeki w parku; gdzieś w oddali bił kościelny dzwon.   
  
\- Północ - oznajmiła Dorotka z pełnymi ustami. Wyłożona na jej kolanach Charlie ziewnęła, mnąc palcami papier zadrukowany tureckimi znakami.   
  
\- Nie chce mi się stąd ruszać - wymamrotała do swojej ręki, którą przerzuciła sobie przez głowę. Jo parsknęła śmiechem, a Dean zawtórował jej, rzucając do wody znaleziony obok patyk.   
  
\- Nie możemy tu spać - oznajmiła blondynka, obserwując tworzącą się na powierzchni rzeki małą falę.   
  
Sam wymamrotał coś, ale jego głos stłumiło udo Lucyfera, do którego przyłożył twarz.   
  
\- Powtórz, jeśli łaska - poprosił Milton, przeczesując palcami jego ciemne włosy.   
  
Chłopak odwrócił głowę tak, aby patrzeć na odbijający się w tafli księżyc. - Możemy zamówić taksówkę. Ma ktoś telefon?   
  
Odpowiedział mu szum rzeki i odległy gwar nigdy nie zasypiającego miasta. Zaśmiał się pijacko.   
  
\- Tak myślałam.   
  
\- To co, autobus? - zapytał Lucyfer. Miał wrażenie, że był najbardziej trzeźwy z nich wszystkich. Pomijając fakt, że prawdopodobnie był też najstarszy, dlatego po prostu _musiał_ być chociaż odrobinę bardziej odpowiedzialny.   
  
\- Zaraz - zaprotestowała Charlie i znowu ziewnęła. - Jeszcze moment, jest tak fajnie…   
  
Lucyfer uniósł głowę, aby spojrzeć w księżyc i uśmiechnął się do siebie.   
  
W ciągu paru dni zyskał przyjaciół, jakich nie miał przez całe życie.   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jeżeli jesteście ciekawi, to "Hey there t'hy'la" jest jednym z wielu coverów słynnego "Hey there Delilah" i jest oczywiście dostępna w serwisie YouTube. Nawiązuje do postaci z serii Star Trek - kapitana J. Kirka i Spocka. Gorąco polecam przesłuchanie, a także zagłębienie się w uniwersum Roddenbery'ego :)


	10. Problem, do którego rozwiązania potrzebna była Impala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okeej, przedstawiam dziesiątkę! Nareszcie coś się dzieje, geez, ile można (tak, Kanapka ogarnęła w końcu cztery litery i coś napisała, wow). Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :D  
> Endżojcie!

Ze snu wyrwała go irytująca systemowa melodia, którą ustawił kiedyś na dzwonek w swoim telefonie. Nieporadnie sięgnął ręką w stronę, z której, jak mu się zdawało, wydobywał się dźwięk i z triumfalnym uniesieniem kącików warg złapał komórkę, wciskając instynktownie zieloną słuchawkę.  
  
\- Halo? - mruknął do urządzenia; jego głos brzmiał bardziej ochryple niż się spodziewał.   
  
Po drugiej stronie ktoś krzyknął, ale Lucyfer nie był w stanie rozpoznać głosu. Potem usłyszał zasuwanie zamka błyskawicznego i dopiero wtedy jego rozmówca się odezwał.   
  
\- Lucyfer?   
  
Blondyn gwałtownie otworzył oczy. Głos Castiela drżał, a on wydawał się cicho łkać. W słuchawce dało się słyszeć niezidentyfikowane szumy, Castiel drugi raz zawołał go po imieniu.   
  
Na dworze było szarawo. Lucyfer był pewien, że nie było nawet piątej.   
  
\- Jestem, Cas, co się dzieje? - zapytał, niezdarnie próbując usiąść. Znajdował się w sypialni Sama, na jego łóżku, ze smacznie chrapiącym Łosiem u boku.   
  
\- Oni… oni… - jego młodszy brat najwyraźniej nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów, plątał się w nich, przestraszony i, co dosyć prawdopodobne, roztrzęsiony.   
  
\- Cas, uspokój się - powiedział głośno, jego opanowany, stabilny głos prędko wyrównał oddech Castiela. - O kogo ci chodzi?   
  
Odpowiedź była dokładnie taka, jakiej się spodziewał. - Michał i Rafał.   
  
\- Gdzie jest Gabriel? - spytał Lucyfer, zerkając na Sama, który przecierał oczy i spoglądał na niego z niezrozumieniem. Milton ułożył usta w słowo “Cas” i długowłosy od razu załapał.   
  
\- Po-pojechał gdzieś, nie wiem, chyba do Kali - odparł chłopak; w tle słychać było trzaskanie drzwiami, ktoś znowu wrzasnął i tym razem Lucyfer był niemal pewien, że to Michał. Uniósł wolną dłoń do twarzy i rozmasował zatoki palcem wskazującym oraz kciukiem. Gabriel pomógłby Castielowi, gdyby tylko tam był, on zapobiegłby decyzji swoich starszych braci i możliwe, że właśnie dlatego ci dwaj postanowili pozbyć się Castiela podczas jego nieobecności.   
  
Musiał coś zdziałać i to szybko, jeśli chciał, aby jego bratu nic się nie stało.   
  
\- Spakowałeś się? - zapytał, a w odpowiedzi dostał potwierdzające mruknięcie. Ponownie spojrzał na Sama. - Zabierz wszystkie swoje pierdoły, ładowarkę, laptop, wszystko, co będzie ci potrzebne i za kwadrans wyjdź na podjazd, okej? Wytrzymasz jeszcze kwadrans?   
  
Castiel nie odpowiedział, ktoś trzasnął dwa razy drzwiami, a później krzyknął. Blondyn wyraźnie usłyszał w tym krzyku głos Rafała, który wrzeszczał przekleństwa pod adresem zarówno Casa, jak i samego Lucyfera.   
  
\- Castiel? Pytałem, czy wytrzymasz kwadrans? - zapytał, wstając pospiesznie z łóżka i dobiegając do swojej walizki. Wyjął z niej świeże jeansy i gładką koszulkę bez nadruku, we wściekle czerwonym kolorze; Sam kiedyś wspomniał, że bardzo mu się podoba. Lucyfer nie był pewien, czy wybrał ją losowo, czy podświadomie z tego właśnie powodu.   
  
\- Tak - odpowiedział Castiel i choć słychać było, że stara się brzmieć przekonująco, jego głos drżał i załamywał się w niektórych momentach.   
  
\- Zaraz tam będę, okej? Cassie, zaraz cię stamtąd zabiorę - obiecał solennie i rozłączył się, żeby nie tracić czasu. Był już w trakcie zdejmowania z siebie koszulki i zastępowania jej nową, kiedy przypomniał sobie o tkwiącym na łóżku Winchesterze. Odwrócił się do niego, podnosząc się z klęczek.   
  
\- Musimy jechać pod mój stary dom - oznajmił. - Michał i Rafał wyrzucili Casa, musimy po niego jechać i to w trybie natychmiastowym.   
  
Sam skinął głową i bez słowa sprzeciwu dołączył do Lucyfera, szukając ubrań na zmianę. Widać było, że trzyma go porządny kac i niewątpliwie boli go głowa, ale Milton był mu niewypowiedzianie wdzięczny za to, że walczył z tym dla niego.   
  
  
Po niecałej minucie wypadli z pokoju gotowi do drogi i właśnie wtedy natknęli się na kierującego się do łazienki Deana.   
  
\- Co wy od… - zaczął, ale wtedy Sam złapał go za ramiona, a Lucyfer dopadł swoich glanów i zaczął wsuwać w nie stopy.   
  
\- Potrzebujemy Impali - oświadczył krótko długowłosy. - Będziemy za pół godziny.   
  
Dean nie był zachwycony jego prośbą, lecz ton głosu Sama i zachowanie ich obu wskazywało na to, że przyczyną nie mogła być byle błahostka.   
  
\- Kluczyki są na meblach - odparł i patrzył, jak jego brat wpada do jego pokoju, a potem wybiega z niego i jeszcze szybciej wkłada obuwie. Lucyfer już czekał na niego w progu.   
  
\- Gdzie jedziecie? - spytał Dean, drapiąc się za uchem.   
  
Ale Sam i jego chłopak już byli na klatce schodowej, a Dean mógł jedynie wsłuchiwać się w echo ich niezwykle szybkich kroków, kiedy zbiegali na parter.   
  
  
Castiel stał na podjeździe, tak jak prosił go o to Lucyfer, z walizką u boku i torbą sportową na ramieniu. W progu domu ujrzeli Rafała, który wymachiwał prawą ręką i mówił coś z wykrzywioną twarzą; kiedy wysiedli, zdali sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna nie mówił, a dosłownie wywrzaskiwał słowa.   
  
\- Myślisz, że ojciec by was zatrzymywał?! Gówno prawda! - warknął, gdy jego oczy spotkały się z oczami Lucyfera. - Sam by was wyrzucił i to o wiele wcześniej!   
  
\- Opanuj się, bracie - odparł spokojnie, ale niewiele ciszej blondyn. Castiel niemal wywrócił walizkę, gdy ciagnąc ją za sobą pędził w ich stronę. Lucyfer uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, klepiąc po ramieniu, za to Sam pomógł mu włożyć torby do bagażnika czarnego Chevroleta.   
  
Lucyfer westchnął i walcząc ze sobą zbliżył się do swojego starszego brata na kilka kroków. - Gabriel nie będzie zadowolony, kiedy wróci.   
  
Rafał prychnął, wkładając zaciśniętą pięść do kieszeni dresowych bermudów. - Jego zdanie mnie nie obchodzi. Cała wasza trójka jest taka sama, kompletni głupcy. To przez was ojciec odszedł.   
  
Blondyn otworzył usta w szoku, wytrzeszczył oczy.     
  
\- Przez nas? - zapytał cicho, nieświadomie kumulując w sobie wściekłość. - Przez nas?! Kto próbował zmusić go do przepisania na siebie domu, co? Kto nie chciał mu pomóc, kiedy wracał pijany? - zrobił ku niemu jeszcze dwa kroki. Rafał instynktownie wyjął pięść z kieszeni. - Kto uśmiechał się na jego pogrzebie? - powiedział to cicho, niemal szeptem, patrząc z góry na niewzruszonego Rafała, na ustach którego majaczył ironiczny grymas.   
  
\- Lucyfer?   
  
Blondyn wzdrygnął się na głos Castiela. Zacisnął szczękę, zazgrzytał zębami, ale nie odezwał się już, tylko odwrócił na pięcie i czym prędzej wrócił do Impali.   
  
  
Kiedy Lucyfer wrócił do salonu z kubkiem kakao w ręce, Dean siedział już przy jego bracie i poklepywał go po plecach. Castiel, owinięty w koc niczym burrito, miał zamknięte oczy, ale kiwał głową na ciche słowa starszego Winchestera. Lucyfer postawił kubek na stole przed brunetem, po czym usiadł po jego drugiej stronie.   
  
\- Już dobrze - wymamrotał, obejmując go ramieniem i zerkając ponad jego głową na Deana. Mężczyzna skinął głową bez słowa, bezszelestnie wstając i po drodze do wyjścia czochrając nieco włosy Castiela.   
  
Brunet powiódł za nim wzrokiem, Lucyferowi nie umknęło jak bardzo wilgotne i lśniące były jego błękitne oczy.   
  
\- Miły jest, no nie? - spytał szeptem, z uśmiechem obserwując moment zakłopotania brata.   
  
\- Nawet - odpowiedział Cas, spuszczając głowę, aby ukryć delikatny uśmiech. Sięgnął po kubek, aby łyknąć gorącego napoju, a jego oczy rozjaśniły się, gdy odkrył nadrukowaną na naczyniu tarczę Kapitana Ameryki.   
  
Przez chwilę nic nie mówili, w pomieszczeniu słychać było tylko dobiegający zza ściany śpiew Deana i jego grę na gitarze; gdzieś w połowie Sam wybuchnął śmiechem, mówiąc coś z chichotem.   
  
Lucyfer uśmiechnął się na ten dźwięk.   
  
\- Myślę, że możesz tu ze mną zostać - oznajmił cicho i kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Castiel przekrzywia głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć.   
  
\- Naprawdę? - jego głos był cichy i brzmiał słabo, ale Lucyfer dosłyszał czającą się w nim radość.   
  
\- Tak - odparł. Przeniósł wzrok ze ściany na Castiela. - Ale pod jednym warunkiem.   
  
Cas uniósł brwi, jednocześnie przestraszony i zaintrygowany, w jego oczach błyszczało nieme pytanie.   
  
Lucyfer zwlekał z odpowiedzią, budując napięcie.   
  
\- Będziesz musiał nam gotować - oświadczył uroczyście, ku uciesze swojego młodszego brata, który poprawił wiszący na jego ramionach koc, chichocząc pod nosem.


	11. Toffi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, jeśli zakończenie nie przypadło wam do gustu - mi również nie bardzo się podoba, ale z powodu szokującej wiadomości o śmierci mojego idiola, Chestera Benningtona, nie byłam w stanie napisać tego inaczej.  
> Tak czy inaczej endżoj!

Castiel bardzo wziął sobie do serca słowa Lucyfera, bo już o siódmej na stole w kuchni stały cztery talerze, a na każdym leżał duży i dosyć gruby omlet, gdzieś z boku postawiono słoiczek dżemu truskawkowego i do połowy puste opakowanie salsy z supermarketu. Chłopak był w trakcie zalewania czterech kubków kawy wrzącą wodą (wszystkie kubki, jakie wybrał, ozdobione były nadrukami atrybutów superbohaterów), kiedy do pomieszczenia wtargnął Dean.    
  
Nadal miał na sobie piżamę składająca się z szortów w szkocką kratę i szarej, porwanej na brzegach koszulki (Castiel śmiał twierdzić, że owe “porwania” wyglądały bardziej jak ślady po ugryzieniach, ale nie pisnął słowa na ten temat), a jego brudnozłote włosy przedstawiały istny nieład. Widząc młodego Miltona przygładził je nerwowo, zaglądając brunetowi przez ramię.   
  
\- Ładnie tu pachnie - zauważył, poruszając nosem i wdychając woń parzonej kawy. Castiel uważał, że w jego wykonaniu było to strasznie urocze, ale również na ten temat słowa nie pisnął.    
  
\- Możesz już jeść, zaraz dam ci kawę - powiedział za to i odstawił pusty czajnik na kuchenkę. Deanowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać: odwrócił się i zajął miejsce na jednym z czterech wąskich krzeseł, od razu sięgając po widelec i salsę. Milton złapał dwa kubki za uszka i postawił je na stole, jeden przed sobą, drugi przed blondynem.   
  
Deanowi uszy się trzęsły, kiedy wsuwał wysmarowane sosem kawałki omletu do ust, mruczał też z zadowoleniem i nawet uśmiechnął się radośnie do Castiela, który odwzajemnił uśmiech, pochylając głowę, aby odwrócić uwagę mężczyzny od swojego rumieńca. Nie musiał martwić się, że ten zauważy, bo wtedy do kuchni wszedł Lucyfer z Samem, obaj szeroko uśmiechnięci i zadowoleni z czegoś, o czym wiedzieli tylko oni.   
  
\- Widzę, że śniadanie zaczęło się bez nas - oświadczył blondyn, zasiadając obok Castiela i przysuwając do siebie jeden z talerzy. Sam zabrał z blatu pozostałe dwa kubki, po czym podał jeden z nich Lucyferowi, z drugiego od razu upijając łyk.   
  
\- Pyszne - skomentował, mrucząc niczym kot. Castiel zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej, uśmiechając się nieśmiało, kiedy do tego wszystkiego dołączyło aprobujące mamrotanie jego brata.   
  
  
Po śniadaniu zabrał się za zmywanie naczyń, nucąc pod nosem jakąś melodię, która wpadła mu w ucho i ziewając raz na jakiś czas. Właśnie spłukiwał pianę z trzeciego talerza, kiedy usłyszał w przedpokoju kroki i przyciszone głosy. Zakręcając wodę wytarł ręce o zieloną ścierkę i wychylił się nieco poza ramę drzwi.   
  
Przed drzwiami stał Sam, odziany w kolejną koszulkę flanelową i jeansy, z torbą na ramieniu, a przed nim tkwił uśmiechnięty Lucyfer. Castiel nie był w stanie dosłyszeć, o czym ze sobą rozmawiają, ale w końcu Winchester złapał za klamkę w celu jej naciśnięcia i wtedy blondyn przysunął się do niego, zamykając oczy i składając na jego ustach delikatny, niezobowiązujący pocałunek.   
  
Brunet uniósł brwi i natychmiast uciekł z powrotem do zlewu, zadziwiająco szybko odkręcając kran. Potem do jego uszu doszło kliknięcie zamka i trzaśnięcie drzwiami, a następnie w progu kuchni pojawił się Lucyfer.   
  
Chyba dostrzegł jego zaczerwienione policzki i obłąkany uśmiech, bo zaśmiał się pod nosem. - Co ty tu wyprawiasz, Cassie? - zapytał, podpierając rękę o biodro. Castiel starał się za wszelką cenę na niego nie spojrzeć, kończąc zmywanie.   
  
\- Nie widać? - spytał ironicznie, odkładając ostatni już widelec na suszarkę i ze ścierką w ręku odwracając się do brata. Lucyfer przewrócił oczami.   
  
\- Humor ci wrócił, widzę - wymamrotał opryskliwie, ale zdradził go radosny uśmiech, czający się w kącikach jego ust i niebieskich oczach. Po sekundzie spoważniał. - Zadzwonię do Gabriela. Dean siedzi w salonie, jakbyś szukał towarzystwa.   
  
I posyłając mu ciepły, choć zasępiony uśmiech wyszedł z mieszkania.   
  
Castiel odłożył szmatkę i z głębokim westchnieniem pomaszerował do pokoju dziennego. Rzeczywiście, starszy Winchester siedział na kanapie z gitarą w rękach i pobrzdękiwał coś na niej cicho. Widząc bruneta przestał, aczkolwiek uśmiechnął się do niego.    
  
\- Co tam, dzieciaku? - zagaił ku irytacji chłopaka.   
  
Castiel podparł się rękoma o biodra w geście podobnym do gestu swojego brata. - Dobrze, a tam, staruchu?   
  
Dean uniósł jedną brew, przywodząc Miltonowi na myśl kosmicznego bohatera starego, ulubionego serialu Lucyfera, ale po chwili nie wytrzymał i znowu się uśmiechnął, kręcąc głową.   
  
\- Jeden do zera - poinformował go Castiel, opadając na kanapę obok niego.    
  
Dean obserwował go w zamyśleniu. - Imponujące… bardzo imponujące.   
  
I zaintonował na instrumencie Marsz Imperialny, a Castiel skomentował to stłumionym chichotem.   
  
  
W tym czasie Lucyfer wyszedł na chodnik przed blokiem, mijając po drodze dwie plotkujące staruszki, które obrzuciły go badawczym wzrokiem. Z kieszeni spodni wyjął komórkę i wybrał kontakt swojego drugiego młodszego brata.    
  
Gabriel odebrał po drugim sygnale.    
  
\- Lucuś! - zawołał entuzjastycznie, przez co Lucyfer musiał odsunąć urządzenie od ucha.   
  
\- Aż tak się stęskniłeś? - zapytał z uśmiechem. Co jak co, ale jego młodsi bracia byli jak najbardziej w porządku i chociaż Gabriel aniołem nie był, nie można było go “nie lubić”.    
  
No chyba, że miało się na imię Michał albo Rafał, ale to przypadki ekstremalne.    
  
\- A żebyś wiedział - odparł zniekształcony głos w słuchawce; Lucyfer mógł wręcz usłyszeć uśmiech Gabriela. - W jakiej sprawie do mnie dzwonisz, bracie?   
  
Blondyn westchnął, dokładnie dobierając odpowiednie słowa. - Chodzi o Castiela.   
  
\- Co z nim?   
  
\- Nasze stare muły wyrzuciły go z domu.   
  
\- Co? - w głosie Gabriela słyszalne było zdumienie i powoli formująca się wściekłość.    
  
\- Dzisiaj w nocy. Spokojnie, jest ze mną - dodał szybko, kiedy oddech w słuchawce przyspieszył niepokojąco. - Mieszkamy tymczasowo u przyjaciół, mam go na oku. Gdzie ty w ogóle jesteś?   
  
\- U Anny, prosiła mnie o pomoc przy kupnie samochodu, więc pojechałem do niej wczoraj wieczorem… Miałem wrócić dopiero jutro, ale w takiej sytuacji… - odpowiedział w zadumaniu, wzdychając co drugie słowo.   
  
Anna była ich kuzynką, miała dwadzieścia lat i mieszkała w sąsiednim stanie Iowa. Była sierotą; Lucyfer, Gabriel i Castiel utrzymywali z nią stały kontakt, czasem odwiedzając ją na jej małej farmie w niewielkim miasteczku na północy stanu, za to najstarsi z rodzeństwa - Michał i Rafał - udawali, że jej nie znają. Chodziło im głównie o jej serdeczne zachowanie, bardzo podobne do młodych Miltonów, ale też o jej rodowód, nie tak dobry jak ich własny.   
  
Blondyn przygryzł dolną wargę, przysiadając na ławeczce, którą właśnie mijał.    
  
\- Nie musisz się spieszyć, mam wszystko pod kontrolą - oznajmił. Przez chwilę żaden z nich się nie odzywał, w końcu to Lucyfer ponownie zabrał głos. - Ale jak wrócisz to musimy poważnie porozmawiać. Całą piątką.   
  
Gabriel jęknął w odpowiedzi, ale mruknął ciche “okej”.    
  
\- Trzymajcie się tam - powiedział głośniej. - Wieczorem znowu zadzwonię. Weź ze sobą Casa, zamieniłbym z nim parę zdań. I przywiozę wam prezenty - dodał, na co Lucyfer wybuchnął śmiechem. Doskonale pamiętał, że to zawsze Gabriel kupował im drobne upominki, kiedy wyjeżdżał w podróże prywatne i biznesowe (prowadził w centrum Chicago sporą kawiarnię, a w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat udało mu się otworzyć trzy filie, jedną we wsi pod miastem i dwie w północnym Iowa, w okolicach rancza Anny). Zazwyczaj były to po prostu torby słodyczy, których nie byli w stanie dostać w Illinois, ale sam fakt, iż byli obdarowywani wywoływał na ich twarzach uśmiech.   
  
\- W porządku - zgodził się Lucyfer, pozwalając sobie na rozluźnienie spiętych dotychczas mięśni ramion. - Do wieczora.   
  
\- Do wieczora.   
  
  
Kiedy wrócił do mieszkania, w jego uszy wpadły śmiechy i nierówny śpiew, a nawet rytmiczna gra na gitarze. Z marsem na czole zaglądnął do salonu, w którym - tak jak się spodziewał - siedział jego młodszy brat i Dean. Ten ostatni rzeczywiście przygrywał na swoim instrumencie, a Castiel, o dziwo, śpiewał.   
  
Gdy Lucyfer rozpoznał utwór, wybuchnął szaleńczym śmiechem.   
  
Cassie śpiewał “Cotton Eye Joe”.   
  
  
  
Sam wrócił do domu dopiero parę minut po osiemnastej; był wyczerpany i śpiący, uśmiechnął się nieco nieobecnie, kiedy rzucał siedzącemu na kanapie Deanowi pudełko z pizzą.    
  
\- Powiedz, że bez ananasa - błagał blondyn, niezdarnie starając się otworzyć opakowanie. Sam przewrócił oczami.   
  
\- Bez, milordzie - prychnął; obaj zostali uciszeni sykiem Lucyfera i wtedy długowłosy go zauważył. Siedział w kącie kanapy, tuląc do siebie poduszkę, którą przywlókł z łóżka Sama, a obok niego drzemał Castiel. Chłopak został przykryty kocem w niebieskie grochy (który niewątpliwie należał do Deana, ale Sam przysiągł sobie, że tego nie skomentuje) i chrapał cicho, ale nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, bo zagłuszał go telewizor.   
  
\- Co wy oglądacie? - zapytał zaskoczony Łoś, marszcząc brwi i przenosząc wzrok na urządzenie. Był to serial, na pewno piekielnie stary sądząc po jakości nagrania i wyglądzie aktorów oraz rekwizytów, ale za Chiny ludowe nie potrafił go nazwać.    
  
Powtórzył pytanie, ale został zgromiony wzrokiem swojego chłopaka.   
  
\- Ciii - wysyczał ten, przykładając palec wskazujący do ust. - Obiecałem, że pokażę wam Star Treka, pamiętasz? Złapaliśmy stację, na której ciągle puszczają stare seriale, więc siłą rzeczy to musiało tu być.    
  
Sam znowu spojrzał na telewizor. Teraz rozpoznał postacie, o których opowiadał mu Lucyfer; uśmiechnął się pod nosem, podchodząc do kanapy. Blondyn wstał, aby zrobić mu miejsce, po czym usiadł na jego kolanach - przez rozwalonego Castiela nie zostało wystarczająco miejsca, żeby mogli usiąść obok siebie, nie żeby Lucyfer albo Sam mieli pretensje czy coś. Nawet całkiem im to pasowało.    
  
  
Po dwóch odcinkach (należących niestety do drugiego sezonu, co z pewnością nie pomogło braciom Winchester w zrozumieniu uniwersum) komórka Lucyfera rozjaśniła się imieniem Gabriela, który miał najwyraźniej niesamowite poczucie czasu. Blondyn szturchnął Castiela - mocno, ale nie za silnie, znając jego niepokojące odruchy po przebudzeniu - złapał telefon i wyszedł z salonu, kierując się do kuchni. Nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę i położył urządzenie na kuchennym stole; akurat wtedy do pomieszczenia wszedł za nim młodszy brunet.   
  
\- Halo? - powiedział Lucyfer do komórki, siadając na krześle. Brunet przetarł leniwie oczy i potykając się o własne nogi podszedł do siedzenia naprzeciwko. Na jego pytający wzrok blondyn uśmiechnął się lekko.   
  
Castiel niemal przewrócił się i uderzył głową o kant blatu, kiedy z telefonu wybuchł przemęczony, acz radosny głos Gabriela. - Dobry wieczór, braciszku, jest tam Cassie?   
  
\- Jest - odezwał się zduszonym głosem chłopak; aby go nie zawstydzić Lucyfer udawał, że nie widzi jego zaszklonych oczu.   
  
\- Doszły mnie słuchy, że Dupek Numer Jeden i Pan-Jestem-Czarna-Zaraza wywalili cię z chałupy - powiedział Gabriel, poważniejąc w ułamku sekundy. Castiel przygryzł dolną wargę.   
  
\- Słuchy pełne prawdy - odmruknął w odpowiedzi, zerkając na Lucyfera. - Ale jest już okej, w porządku, jestem z Luci’m, mam dach nad głową i jedzenie, nie martw się - dodał naprędce, kiedy usłyszał przyspieszone tempo oddechu mężczyzny w słuchawce.    
  
Gabriel zgodził się nie denerwować, gdy poprosił go o to Lucyfer po powtórzeniu, iż “muszą to wszystko przegadać”.    
  
\- Przydusiłbym cię poduszką, żebyś się w końcu zamknął, ale ponieważ jestem setki mil od ciebie mogę tylko obiecać, że zrobię to zaraz po powrocie - westchnął z groźbą w głosie, którą zniszczył słyszalny uśmiech. - A poza tym to kupiłem wam pięciokilogramową torbę toffi, mam nadzieję, że się tym zapchacie. A Ann obiecała upiec wam szarlotkę.   
  
\- Tylko jej nie zjedz w drodze - poprosił Lucyfer, na co Castiel zachichotał.    
  
\- Ej, nie jestem takim żarłokiem - odparował Gabriel.   
  
Lucyfer uniósł brwi. - No nie wiem, kiedyś Ann upiekła tort na moje urodziny, ale zanim wróciłem do domu z zakupów już go nie było - wypomniał mu ku ogólnej uciesze swojego najmłodszego brata.    
  
\- Dobra, dobra, już mnie nie obrażaj - uciął szybko Gabriel, w tle zabrzęczały stukające o siebie kieliszki i zatrzeszczała szafka. - Miło było porozmawiać z drogą rodzinką, ale pozwólcie, że teraz się rozłączę i wypiję wino z drugą jej częścią - oświadczył ze śmiechem.    
  
\- Adios, towarzyszu - odezwał się Lucyfer, nachylając ku urządzeniu.   
  
\- Adios, Gabe - dodał Castiel, a w odpowiedzi otrzymali głośne “Adios, bracia” i rozmowa zakończyła się przerywanym sygnałem.    
  
Spojrzeli po sobie z uśmiechami na twarzach.   
  
\- Nie mogę się doczekać, aż Gabriel pozna Sama i Deana - oświadczył po chwili Lucyfer.   
  
\- A ja nie mogę doczekać się tej torby toffi - dodał Castiel, na co roześmiali się ciepło.   
  
  



	12. Sukces pana z czerwonego Mustanga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ajajaj, wybaczcie za poślizg, rozdział pojawiłby się szybciej, gdyby nie fakt, że mieszkam na wsi i mam pełne ręce roboty.  
> Tak czy siak - endżoj! :)

Gabriel jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Już o dziewiątej rano następnego dnia, kiedy Lucyfer skoczył do sklepu na zakupy, a Dean i Castiel siedzieli w kuchni, zadzwoniła komórka starszego Miltona, którą ten zostawił na kuchennym blacie. Blondyn zerknął znad swojego laptopa na drobnego siedemnastolatka, a ten rzucił mu bystre spojrzenie wielkich niebieskich oczu i sięgnął po wibrujące urządzenie.   
  
\- Halo? - odezwał się po zaakceptowaniu połączenia, gdy tylko zauważył imię swojego drugiego starszego brata na wyświetlaczu.   
  
W tle dało się słyszeć charakterystyczny dla dużego miasta szum samochodów i gwar rozmów; Gabriel odpowiedział głośnym “hej, Cassie”, przez które nastolatek musiał nieco odsunąć telefon od ucha.   
  
\- No hej, co tam? - zapytał już z uśmiechem, spoglądając na zaintrygowanego Deana.   
  
\- Jestem już w Chicago - oznajmił Gabriel, a gdzieś pomiędzy jego słowami rozległ się trzask zamykania samochodowych drzwiczek; wkrótce wielkomiejski hałas został stłumiony do minimum. - I jeśli podasz mi adres, to zaraz u was będę.   
  
\- Daję ci Deana do telefonu, on ci go poda - odparł i zanim Winchester był w stanie zaprotestować, Castiel z niewinnym uśmieszkiem wcisnął mu urządzenie w ręce. Blondyn z niezręcznym grymasem przyłożył je do ucha.   
  
\- Em, cześć - odchrząknął, wolną ręką nerwowo poprawiając włosy.   
  
\- Witam - usłyszał w odpowiedzi, wyjątkowo radosny głos równocześnie speszył go i rozluźnił. - Byłbyś tak łaskaw i podał ulicę? Jakiś żul chyba zamierza poprosić mnie o grosza, więc wolałbym już stąd spływać.   
  
\- Jasne, jasne - odmruknął i prędko rzucił dokładnym adresem; kiedy Gabriel potwierdził, że usłyszał, oddał komórkę w ręce Castiela, z powrotem zagłębiając się w lekturę recenzji o najnowszym horrorze, który miał niedługo trafić do kin. Czytał, ale tylko z pozoru - kątem oka obserwował bowiem bruneta, uśmiechniętego w szczególny sposób, tak beztroski i lekki, iż na ustach Deana samoistnie pojawił się delikatny, szczęśliwy grymas.   
  
\- Będę za… jedenaście minut, jak mówi nawigacja - oświadczył Gabriel. - Swoją drogą ma całkiem niezły głos, wiesz? Ciekawe, jak wygląda jego właścicielka…   
  
\- Dobra, Gabe, jedź - zaśmiał się Castiel, podpierając ręką podbródek. - Uciekaj od żula i przestań rozmyślać nad nawigacją, bo nie otworzę ci drzwi do domostwa.   
  
Gabriel wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego, zarechotał, po czym rozłączył się, zostawiając swojego braciszka samego z o siedem lat starszym mężczyzną.   
  
\- Niezły charakterek - burknął wspomniany osobnik, nie odrywając wzroku od konkretnej linijki tekstu, którego i tak nie rozumiał.    
  
Castiel przeniósł na niego świdrujący wzrok. - Najciekawszy z nas wszystkich.   
  
\- Nie byłbym tego tak pewien - szepnął do siebie Dean, ale na szczęście Milton nie dosłyszał; Bogu dzięki, że akurat w tym momencie zamek w drzwiach wejściowych zachrobotał.   
  
Parę sekund później w niewielkim pomieszczeniu pojawił się uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Lucyfer z dwoma siatkami zakupów z Wal-Marta i Dean zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, czy ten psychopata był w stanie choć raz uśmiechnąć się jak stabilna psychicznie osoba.   
  
Oczywiście, że nie. Przecież on nie był stabilny.   
  
\- Kupiłem trochę piwa - poinformował, z brzdąkaniem szkła i gruchotem konserw stawiając reklamówki na blacie.   
  
\- Czy ty naprawdę przepinkalasz moje pieniądze na alkohol? - zapytał Dean z westchnieniem.    
  
\- A czy ja wyglądam na pasibrzucha i alkoholika? - odparł obrażony Lucyfer; Dean już chciał odpowiedzieć, że tak, owszem, wygląda na tego i tego, ale nie zdążył, bo usta starszego Miltona znowu się otworzyły. - Przecież mam swoją kasę, czyż nie? Zarobiłem co nieco i mogę przepuścić to na co tylko zechce. A ty te piwa też będziesz pił, znając życie, więc o co masz te wąty?   
  
Dean przewrócił oczami, ale zaprzestał kłótni. Nie dlatego, że jej nie chciał, o nie, chciał jej - po prostu zabrakło mu argumentów. Jak zawsze w utarczce z tym żółtowłosym Szatanem.   
  
Uratował go Castiel. Ależ on miał dzisiaj szczęście.   
  
\- Gabriel zaraz przyjedzie - powiedział, wstając i podchodząc do brata w celu zajrzenia do reklamówek.    
  
\- Zaraz to znaczy? Mógłbyś się określić nieco jaśniej? - spytał Lucyfer, wkładając parę butelek piwa do lodówki.    
  
\- Teraz będzie już jakieś siedem minut - odpowiedział po zerknięciu na wiszący nad drzwiami zegar, zgrabnie odwracając się i zapełniając wiszącą nad zlewem szafkę paczkami płatków śniadaniowych, chrupek i kawą.   
  
\- No prędki w informowaniu to ty nie jesteś - burknął Lucyfer, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. - Będę musiał do niego zejść, żeby zaprowadzić go do mieszkania. Co jak co, ale on potrafiłby pomylić klatki i zadzwonić do jakiejś staruszki.   
  
\- Po czym zapytać, czy może nas tam znaleźć. Tak, wiem, wiem, znam go - zgodził się Castiel, wyjmując z siatki ostatnie produkty. - Pójdę z tobą.   
  
Jego starszy brat skinął głową w milczeniu.   
  
  
Gabriel miał małe opóźnienie - czerwony Ford Mustang z rocznika 1969 pojawił się na osiedlowym parkingu po dziesięciu minutach. Lucyfer i Castiel poczekali cierpliwie, aż Gabriel wygrzebie się z zabytkowego samochodu i z rozbawieniem obserwowali, jak stara się wyjąć z niego opakowaną w folię blachę szarlotki i naprawdę duży worek karmelowych cukierków. Jednocześnie. Jedną ręką.   
  
Na szczęście żadna z tych rzeczy nie spotkała się z brukiem i Gabriel bezpiecznie dotarł do nich z wyszczerzem na twarzy.   
  
\- Witam, moi drodzy bracia - przywitał się, gdy znalazł się już na tyle blisko, aby nie miał potrzeby krzyczeć. A i tak to wykrzyczał.

  
Był od nich o wiele niższy, nawet od młodszego od siebie Castiela, i zdecydowanie nie był do nich podobny: miał przydługie miodowe włosy zaczesane za uszy i wielobarwne oczy, którym uległa niejedna kobieta i niejeden mężczyzna. Rysy jego twarzy były definitywnie łagodniejsze od dzikich konturów Lucyfera i niewinnych kształtów Castiela; może właśnie dlatego wydawał się o wiele bardziej sympatyczny.   
  
\- No nareszcie dowiozłeś tutaj swoje tłuste dupsko - odparł z uśmiechem Lucyfer, po czym pomimo wyraźnych sprzeciwów Gabriela objął go silnie. - Dobrze cię widzieć.   
  
\- Ciebie też, Luci - odparł na bezdechu, dzielnie znosząc również castielowy przytulas, na szczęście słabszy od przytulasa jego starszego brata. Niewiele, ale jednak.   
  
\- Udało mi się dowieźć w całości ciasto Ann, co, przyznacie, jest wyczynem - oznajmił z dumą, kiedy w końcu zaczerpnął wystarczająco powietrza, aby mówić. Lucyfer przewrócił oczami, odbierając z jego rąk blachę cięższą niż wyglądała.    
  
\- Właśnie jakiś taki mizerny się wydajesz. Głodny? - dźgnął go palcem wolnej ręce między żebra, powodując jego obolały syk i oskarżycielski wyraz twarzy.   
  
Blondyn roześmiał się tak głośno, jak mógł. - Chodźmy do mieszkania, zjemy tę szarlotkę.

  
  
Kwadrans później Dean i Gabriel zapoznali się ze sobą i aktualnie siedzieli na kanapie w salonie, wsuwając szarlotkę z prędkością światła i wyśmiewając się z siebie nawzajem w sposób, który mógłby poważnie urazić, gdyby nie fakt, że rozmowa toczyła się między nimi.  
  
Castiel przyglądał im się z podłogi, owinięty w deanowy koc, z kubkiem zielonej herbaty w rękach, którą siorbał raz po raz, ostrożnie odsuwając językiem ssane toffi, żeby przypadkowo się nim nie udławić.  
  
\- Przeraża mnie fakt, jak dobrze się dogadują - usłyszał mruknięcie Lucyfera; blondyn siedział obok niego w siadzie skrzyżnym z jakąś książką, którą wygrzebał z biblioteczki Sama. Lektura musiała być niespotykane ciekawa, skoro jego brat ją czytał, i to jeszcze z takim zapałem, iż ledwo podnosił z niej wzrok.  
  
\- Dlaczego? - zapytał szeptem, marszcząc brwi. - Mnie to raczej cieszy.  
  
Otrzymał krótkie spojrzenie Lucyfera.  
  
\- Jak skumulują swoje siły, to nic ich nie powstrzyma - bąknął, w międzyczasie przewracając kartkę i sięgając do wciąż niemal pełnej paczki karmelków po zapakowany w elegancką fioletową folijkę cukierek.   
  
  
Kiedy Sam wrócił z antykwariatu, zastał Lucyfera w kuchni z obtłuczonym kubkiem kawy w ręku, patrzącego gdzieś poza ich wymiar z determinacją wypisaną na twarzy.  
  
\- Luce? - wyszeptał, podchodząc do niego i klękając obok; przestraszył się jego osobliwym zachowaniem, ale gdy tylko położył dłoń na jego kolanie, Milton przeniósł wzrok na niego.  
  
\- Hej - odszepnął i nachylił się ku niemu. Subtelnie umiejscowił palce na jego policzku, po czym dotknął swoimi ustami jego warg, delikatnie, powoli, z uczuciem, którego Sam nigdy wcześniej nie zaznał.  
  
Oszołomiony Łoś dopiero po chwili oddał pocałunek, nieco niezgrabnie łapiąc zębami dolną wargę mężczyzny i ssąc ją bez pośpiechu. Uwielbiał, jak Lucyfer poddawał mu się i w bezruchu mruczał niczym kot.   
  
Tym razem odsunął się jednak wcześniej.  
  
\- Myślisz, że rodzinna rozmowa to głupi pomysł? - zapytał szeptem, nieruchomiejąc w zamyśleniu.  
  
Sam przez chwilę nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówi jego chłopak, ale po kilku sekund wreszcie do niego dotarło. Zmarszczył brwi. - Nie sądzę. Szczera konwersacja to podstawa w relacjach międzyludzkich, więc logicznie rzecz biorąc…  
  
\- Nie pytam o logikę, Sammy - przerwał mu Lucyfer; w kąciku jego ust zatańczył rozbawiony uśmiech. - Pytam o twoje zdanie. Co o tym myślisz?  
  
Długowłosy westchnął, uciekając wzrokiem na wyłożoną kafelkami podłogę.   
  
\- Będzie wam trudno - odpowiedział po chwili namysłu. - To znaczy… Konflikt w rodzeństwie nie jest prosty do rozwiązania. Myślę, że mnie rozumiesz. Nie dasz rady załatwić tego podczas jednej rozmowy. Na to potrzeba tygodni albo miesięcy - dodał cicho. - Albo i lat.  
  
Lucyfer zamknął oczy, zaciskając usta w wąską kreskę, pozwalając Samowi objąć się w pasie.  
  
\- Wiesz co jest najgorsze? Że ojciec zawsze chciał dla nas jak najlepiej - szepnął we włosy Winchestera i pozwolił pojedynczej łzie potoczyć się leniwie po jego policzku. - Starał się jak mógł, żebyśmy nie chodzili głodni i nie wystawali wyglądem poza normę otoczenia. I cały czas powtarzał, że najważniejsza jest rodzina, że pieniądze to nie wszystko. A my to zepsuliśmy.  
  
Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział tak drżącym i łamiącym się głosem, iż Sam złożył na jego obojczyku mokry pocałunek.  
  
\- Ułoży się, Luce, uwierz mi - zapewnił go cicho, głaskając go po krzyżu.   
  
Tej nocy Lucyfer budził się co chwila z niemym krzykiem na ustach i strużką potu spływającą po linii jego kręgosłupa. Sam był wtedy przy nim, obejmując go swoimi silnymi ramionami, składając na jego twarzy drobne pocałunki, przekonując go, że to tylko złe sny i  namawiając do drzemki, którą prędko przerywała kolejna zmora.  
  
  
Rano żaden z nich nie wyglądał na wypoczętego - ani nie czuł się tak. Wstali jednocześnie; skoro Lucyfer i tak nie potrafił usnąć, to mógł chociaż przydać się na coś i przygotować swojemu chłopakowi porządne śniadanie i naprawdę dobrą kawę. Poznał już umiejętność Winchesterów do jej zaparzania - a raczej jej brak. Wychodziła im raczej gęsta smoła niż prawdziwy napój kofeinowy.  
  
\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić dzisiaj? - zapytał zatroskany Sam, kiedy stał już w drzwiach i wkładał do torby pudełko z sałatką, którą przyrządził mu Lucyfer.  
  
Blondyn skinął sztywno głową. - Yhm. Zadzwonię do Gabe’a i do Michaela. Mam nadzieję, że on i ta czarna zaraza nie powystawiają wideł na trawniku.  
  
Roześmiał się słabo, ale zabrzmiało to tak cienko, że nawet on sam nie umiał uwierzyć w swoje wyimaginowane rozochocenie.  
  
\- Mam wam potowarzyszyć? Mógłbym urwać się wcześniej z pracy, Charlie nie miałaby nic przeciwko - oświadczył prędko, podnosząc wzrok na Miltona. Ten tylko pokręcił głową.  
  
\- Musimy to załatwić w swoim gronie - oznajmił. - Dzięki za propozycję, ale sam rozumiesz…  
  
\- Rozumiem - odszepnął, całując go następnie prosto w usta, wkładając w ten gest wszystko, co mógł mu zaoferować, całe wsparcie i miłość.  
  
Kiedy odsunął się od niego, ujrzał przygnębione oczy Lucyfera, osadzone w jego zmęczonej bladej twarzy i nie mógł powstrzymać się przed przytuleniem go.  
  
\- Ułoży się - wyszeptał, a kiedy Milton rozluźnił się całkowicie, przerwał kontakt i złożył na jego czole pocałunek.  
  
\- Kocham cię.


	13. "Prawie" to duża różnica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okej, wymuliłam ten rozdział dosyć szybko i nawet mi się podoba - mało tu Samifera, ale chciałam w końcu wyprowadzić gdzieś akcję z domem, a więc - tadam!  
> Miłego czytania ;)

Na trawniku przed bogato prezentującym się domem rodzinnym Miltonów nie było wideł; Lucyfer podejrzewał, że tylko dlatego, iż Michał i Rafał nie posiadali żadnych i nie mieli wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby zdążyć je zakupić. Drzwi otworzył mi najstarszy z ich piątki, po tym, jak musieli dobijać się poprzez emaliowany dzwonek przez jakieś pięć minut.    
  
Michał nie zaprzątał sobie głowy przywitaniem, zamiast tego otworzył drzwi na oścież i z uniesioną brwią zamknął je, gdy wszyscy byli już w środku.    
  
\- Rafał, przyjechali! - zawołał w stronę schodów na piętro. Lucyfer zmrużył oczy do postaci wąskich szparek. Obaj jego starsi bracia dobrze wiedzieli, że przyjechali i to już parę minut wcześniej, ale najwyraźniej chcieli ich zdenerwować, każąc im czekać na zewnątrz w pluskającym deszczu. Zdjęli przemoczone kurtki i buty, zostawiając je na odpowiednich miejscach w holu, a następnie Michał zaprowadził ich do salonu, udając wielkiego pana domu, chociaż wszyscy trzej doskonale wiedzieli, gdzie mają iść.    
  
Kiedy Rafał “łaskawie zniósł swoje dupsko na dół”, jak określił to pod nosem Gabriel, akurat sadowili się na kanapie i fotelach. Uwadze Lucyfera nie umknęło, iż Michał nie zaproponował im kawy, ale gdyby to zrobił, byłoby to naprawdę dziwne i niepokojące, więc może lepiej, że postanowił nadal być chamem.    
  
\- Więc? - zapytał nonszalancko Michał, zakładając nogę za nogę i kładąc obie ręce na podłokietnikach dużego, skórzanego fotela. Lucyfer przewrócił oczami.   
  
\- Czy ty tylko udajesz, czy naprawdę jesteś takim idiotą? - mruknął z westchnieniem, po czym zaczął wybijać palcem niesłyszalny rytm na swoim kolanie.    
  
Michał zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę. - Ty jesteś tutaj najlepszym aktorem, sztuka udawania jest twoją specjalnością.   
  
Lucyfer wyprostował się gwałtownie i spojrzał na bruneta płonącymi wściekłością oczami, ale wtedy Gabriel uniósł ręce i odezwał się: - Nie jesteśmy tutaj po to, żeby się obrażać. Wyrośliśmy z tego jakieś dziesięć lat temu, nie pamiętacie?   
  
Starszy blondyn wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, ale nie odezwał się już, mierząc Michała wzrokiem równie ostrym, co ton Gabriela. Miodowowłosy przyłożył dłoń do czoła i dopiero po dłuższej chwili odsunął ją, ukazując swoje uspokojone oblicze.   
  
\- Dobrze wiecie, po co przyjechaliśmy - oświadczył, a kiedy zobaczył, jak Rafał otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, szybko dodał: - Musimy się dogadać w sprawie tego domu. Najpierw wyrzuciliście Lucyfera, potem Castiela i jeśli macie w planach wyrzucenie mnie, to z góry odradzam, bo się wam to nie uda.   
  
Michał parsknął śmiechem. - Pomału do wszystkiego dojdziemy. Nie zostawimy wam domu, co to to nie. Nawet jeśli ojciec wolał, żebyście to wy go mieli, to i tak nie macie dowodu.    
  
\- Nie zostawił testamentu, oj jak nam przykro - dodał kpiąco Rafał, przyglądając się swoim paznokciom. Lucyfer ledwie powstrzymał się od zazgrzytania zębami i kiedy chciał warknąć na starszego brata, siedzący obok niego Castiel niemal podskoczył na swoim miejscu.   
  
\- Zostawił i wszyscy dobrze to wiemy, ale zupełnie  _ przypadkowo _ jakaś zaraza wrzuciła go do śmieci razem z resztą jego rzeczy! - zawołał, emanując furią i czerwieniąc się ze złości; Lucyfer złapał go silnie za ramię i zatrzymał w miejscu w obawie, że młody będzie w stanie rzucić się przez drogi hebanowy stół na któregoś z ich najstarszych braci. Rafał tylko prychnął.   
  
\- Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że schował go między swoimi papierami? - zapytał retorycznie, puszczając do Castiela perskie oczko; nawet Gabriel wzdrygnął się z irytacją, dołączając do Lucyfera z wybijaniem rytmu.    
  
\- Wiecie, co ostatnio zaproponował wuj Henric? - spytał z ożywieniem Michał i nie czekając na ich odpowiedź kontynuował: - Kto pierwszy się ożeni, dostanie dom i zdecyduje, kto będzie mógł w nim mieszkać.   
  
Cała ich trójka zaniosła się gorzkim śmiechem.    
  
\- Wiesz, że ta metoda jest starsza od Jezusa? - prychnął Lucyfer. - I nikt nie będzie się do niej stosował.   
  
\- A poza tym my jesteśmy na lepszej pozycji niż wy - dodał z zadumanym marsem na czole Gabriel. - Przecież wy nawet dziewczyn nie macie... Więc gdzie haczyk?   
  
\- Oj, braciszku, zastałeś się w informacjach o naszym stanie cywilnym - podsumował Michał z cynicznym uśmiechem. W odpowiedzi Gabriel uniósł brew, na co najstarszy Milton zaśmiał się w głos.   
  
\- Za dwa tygodnie biorę ślub z niejaką Frances McVen - oznajmił ku ogólnemu zaskoczeniu młodszej części rodzeństwa.    
  
\- Przecież wy się nawet nie lubicie!   
  
\- Frances nazywa cię szczurem!   
  
Lucyfer bez słowa przyłożył dłoń do oczu i pokręcił nią w zrezygnowaniu. Pamiętał Frances, oczywiście - dziewczyna był w jego wieku, chodziła z nim kiedyś do jednej klasy i zawsze odnosiła się do wszystkich Miltonów z pogardą. W szczególności nie cierpiała Michała, który łasił do niej jak wyliniały kocur do nogi swojego właściciela.    
  
Nie wierzył, że Frances chciała za niego wyjść; to nie było w jej stylu, ale prawdopodobnie skusiła ją wizja wielkiego domu i góry pieniędzy, i kochanków, o których Michał i tak by się nie dowiedział. To by wszystko wyjaśniało.   
  
W tym czasie Castiel zdążył się otrząsnąć i na powrót założyć arogancko ręce na piersi. - I nie zaprosiłeś swoich drogich młodszych braciszków? Wstydziłbyś się, Michałku.   
  
Tym razem to Michał zazgrzytał zębami; punkt dla Casa.    
  
\- Narobilibyście mi wstydu - zauważył, splatając palce i kręcąc młynka kciukami. - Wydaje mi się, że rozmowa zakończona, prawda? Wszystko sobie załatwiliśmy, możecie iść.   
  
Lucyfer otworzył usta, żeby zaprzeczyć, ale wtedy Rafał wstał i uśmiechając się sztucznie zaklaskał energicznie w dłonie. - To znaczy, że macie sobie iść.    
  
Blondyn poczuł niepohamowaną chęć wygarnięcia mu prosto w twarz, ale Gabriel złapał go za łokieć i trzymał tak, dopóki nie znaleźli się w Mustangu. Dopiero wtedy Lucyfer wyswobodził się i wyrzucił ręce przed siebie.   
  
\- No chyba sobie żartują - warknął, zapinając pasy. - No chyba sobie żartują…   
  
\- Nie warto się z nimi kłócić - usłyszał za sobą i poczuł, jak na jego ramieniu ląduje dłoń Castiela.    
  
\- Co? - zapytał zaskoczony Lucyfer, odwracając głowę, aby na niego spojrzeć.   
  
\- On ma rację, Luce - zgodził się Gabriel i blondyn potrzebował całej swojej woli, by nie wybuchnąć.    
  
\- Chcą zabrać nasz dom, rozumiesz?  _ Nasz _ . W testamencie ten dom jest  _ mój  _ \- syknął, obserwując, jak miodowowłosy stara się odpalić silnik. Kiedy ani on, ani brunet się nie odezwali, Lucyfer wbił wzrok przed siebie, na zalaną deszczowymi kroplami szybę.    
  
Czekała ich długa i męcząca rozmowa.   
  
  
  
Kiedy weszli do mieszkania Winchesterów (Gabriel powiedział, że przenocuje u Kali; za żadne skarby nie zamierzał wracać tego dnia do Michała i Rafała), Sam już był w domu i razem z Deanem siedzieli w kuchni. Łoś czytał książkę - obrzydliwie grubą księgę z żółtymi kartkami, która zniechęciłaby każdego oprócz niego -  a starszy z braci opierał się o kredens i popijał piwo prosto z puszki, przeglądając coś na telefonie wolną ręką. Kiedy przekroczyli próg i kuchnia wydała się od razu o wiele za mała na całą ich czwórkę, długowłosy podniósł głowę.   
  
\- I jak wam poszło? - zapytał, wstając i przeciskając się obok Deana, by móc pocałować Lucyfera na powitanie, stapiając jego serce. Castiel uśmiechnął się do starszego Winchestera, na co ten odpowiedział tym samym, spuszczając nieśmiało wzrok na ekran smartfona. Zdecydowanie się nie rumienił, co to to nie, chyba was wszystkich pogrzało.   
  
Lucyfer zarzucił Samowi ręce na szyję i przytulił się do niego, zamykając oczy. - Źle.   
  
Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu wytłumaczenie całej sytuacji, ale zrobił to siedząc Łosiowi na kolanach, więc nie miał nic przeciwko. Castiel usiadł po drugiej stronie stołu; nie mógł tego widzieć, ale Lucyfer nie był ślepy i kątem oka obserwował zerkającego na bruneta Deana.    
  
\- Trzeba było tak od razu - oświadczył Sam, kiedy opowieść Lucyfer dobiegła końca. Milton zmarszczył brwi.   
  
\- O czym ty… - zaczął, ale wkrótce długowłosy przerwał mu, całując go w nos.   
  
\- Zapomniałeś, że prawie poszedłem na prawnicze studia? - spytał z uśmiechem.    
  
Lucyfer nadal nie pojmował celu tego wszystkiego, więc powoli skinął głową. - Pamiętam. Ale, jak mówisz,  _ prawie _ . A to już duża różnica.   
  
Sam przewrócił oczami, cierpliwie uśmiechając się do niego tymi swoimi szczenięcymi oczami. - Zdałem test na dziewięćdziesiąt osiem koma siedem procent. Poradzę sobie z tą sprawą śpiewająco.   
  
Lucyfer wyszczerzył się, gdy dotarło do niego, o czym mówił długowłosy.   
  
To mogło się skończyć lepiej niż się spodziewali. 

 


	14. Gołąbeczka ma na imię Sam i jest antykwariuszem

Chociaż noc upłynęła Samowi na przeglądaniu kilogramów notatek przy jarzącym się monitorze laptopa, spisywaniu swoich spostrzeżeń na wolnych kartkach papieru i popijaniu mocnej kawy przyrządzanej mu co jakiś czas przez zaspanego Lucyfera, długowłosy z dumą rozprostował kości i o blisko piątek nad ranem zatrzasnął zwycięsko urządzenie, strasząc tym tym samym zwiniętego w kulkę blondyna, który drzemał na rozkopanym łóżku.   
  
\- Powiedz mi, że to coś ważnego - wymamrotał mężczyzna i przetarł dłonią twarz, przywołując się do pewnego stopnia ogarnięcia życiowego. Sam tryumfalnie kiwnął głową, podpierając się rękoma o biodra.   
  
\- Coś bardzo ważnego - przytaknął z uśmiechem. - Rozwiązałem waszą sprawę.    
  
To wystarczyło, aby Lucyfer dosłownie spadł z łóżka, niemalże witając się bardzo osobiście z podłogą, przed czym uratowała go jedynie leżąca tam z niewiadomych powodów poduszka. - Co?   
  
\- Dokładnie to co powiedziałem: rozwiązałem waszą sprawę z testamentem - powtórzył z cichym śmiechem, podchodząc do na wpół leżącego na panelach blondyna i kucając obok niego. - Przeszukałem urzędową bazę danych i dysk prawnika twojego ojca, i znalazłem tam coś, co niewątpliwie rozwiąże problem twojego nadpobudliwego rodzeństwa - wyjaśnił, w międzyczasie gestykulując żywo; nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Lucyfer zmarszczył brwi i zamyślił się głęboko.   
  
\- Mam kilka pytań - odezwał się, gdy Sam w końcu ucichł, i zsunął z materaca nogi, które z impetem wylądowały potem na podłodze, ale Lucyfer nie przejął się nimi zbytnio. - Po pierwsze: jakim, do cholery jasnej, cudem masz dostęp do urzędowej bazy danych, po drugie: to samo tyczy się dysku prawnika, a po trzecie: co ty tam takiego znalazłeś? I po czwarte - uniósł palec, kiedy Sam już otwierał usta. - Czy budzenie mnie o tej godzinie naprawdę było konieczne?   
  
Winchester prychnął, potem parsknął, a na koniec przewrócił oczami. - Charlie jest genialną hakerką i z racji tego, że mało śpi, pomogła mi włamać się do paru komputerów przez połączenie sieciowe, w tym do komputera bardzo nieuważnego prawnika, którego nazwisko znalazłem w bazie danych. Swoją drogą strasznie słabo ją chronią, wiesz? Mają tylko dwa kody i to jeszcze tak słabe, że przedszkolak dałby im radę, ale wracając do tematu: przetrząsnąłem go i w kopii zapasowej znalazłem plik podpisany imieniem i nazwiskiem twojego ojca.   
  
W ciągu sekundy Lucyfer zbladł bardziej niż na przeszywającym mrozie. - Testament..?   
  
\- Testament - potwierdził długowłosy, dźwigając się z podłogi, aby sięgnąć po zszyty niedbale plik kartek o różnym poziomie zniszczenia, zapisanych wąskim i pochyłym pismem. - Zanotowałem najważniejsze punkty, ale i tak będzie trzeba zwrócić się do tego prawnika osobiście, żeby mógł testament odzyskać z kopii zapasowej, złożyć go w sądzie i odczytać w obecności twojej, Casa, Gabriela i tamtych dwóch świń. Myślisz, że Michał i Rafał kontaktowali się z nim już?   
  
Blondyn wyglądał, jakby zgubił się parę dobrych minut temu, ale uparcie starał się połapać w sytuacji, więc potrząsnął przecząco głową. - Nie cierpią go, bo on i ojciec byli kiedyś przyjaciółmi. Wątpię, żeby w ogóle wiedzieli, że facet jeszcze żyje.   
  
\- To dobrze - wymamrotał Sam, przerzucając w zamyśleniu kartki, by zatrzymać się przy tej prawie pustej. - Mam tu jego numer telefonu i adres, powinieneś do niego dzisiaj zadzwonić i umówić się na rozmowę.    
  
\- Nawet nie wiem, czy on jeszcze jest prawnikiem…   
  
\- To pobawi się w niego przez dziesięć minut, nic mu się nie stanie - mruknął z rozbawieniem Sam, wstając na równe nogi i spoglądając na blondyna z góry. - A teraz możesz przyjść i zrobić mi śniadanie.   
  
Ledwie zdążył uciec przed nadlatującą z prędkością i celnością pocisku poduszką wycelowaną w jego głowę.   
  
  
  
Castiela obudził nacisk na sprężysty materac kanapy w okolicy jego bioder i ciepła dłoń na prawej łopatce. Z ociąganiem i niechęcią uchylił powieki (bawełniany koc Deana w gwiazdki był naprawdę miękki i otulał tak przyjemną warstwą ciepła, że wstawanie stawało się niemal męką), podnosząc głowę z podłokietnika i obracając się, by móc spojrzeć na osobę, która go obudziła.   
  
Ku jego zaskoczeniu, był to sam Dean w piżamie i rozczochranych włosach, a także z serdecznym uśmiechem prawie przyklejonym do jego nader urodziwej twarzy.   
  
\- Pobudka, śpiąca królewno - oznajmił żartobliwym tonem, nie zabierając ręki, która przesunęła się teraz z łopatek Castiela na jego dolne żebra.    
  
\- Która godzina? - zapytał chłopak, zerkając na Winchestera spod przymrużonych od światła dziennego powiek, ale z nie mniejszym radosnym grymasem na ustach. Został wynagrodzony melodyjnym chichotem blondyna.   
  
\- Coś koło ósmej. Sama już nie ma, ale za to jest ciepłe śniadanie i kawa - puścił do Casa perskie oczko, obserwując uważnie, jak brunet rozciąga się jak zaspany kociak.    
  
\- W takim razie nie mogę zmarnować takiej okazji - wymamrotał Milton i podniósł się do siadu, gwałtownie zmniejszając odległość dzielącą ich twarze, co oczywiście nie umknęło uwadze rumieniącego się Deana. Mężczyzna dzielnie podtrzymywał świdrujące spojrzenie Castiela dopóki ten nie postanowił zrzucić koca z nóg i podnieść się z kanapy.   
  
\- Prowadź, staruchu - oświadczył, wystawiając język do Deana, kiedy ten skrzywił się żartobliwie i leniwie wstał, by nie całkiem świadomie zrobić to, co powiedział brunet.   
  
  
  
\- Halo? - Głos po drugiej stronie połączenia był niski i chrapliwy, brzmiał zdecydowanie starzej niż zapamiętał go Lucyfer, ale był wystarczająco trzeźwy, by Milton nie zrezygnował z dalszej konwersacji.   
  
\- Dzień dobry, panie MacLeod. To ja, Lucyfer, Lucyfer Milton, syn Chu-   
  
\- Luci! - sztucznie rozentuzjazmowany, kpiący głos prawnika zmusił blondyna do tak gwałtownego przewrócenia oczami, że przez chwilę Lucyfera zamroczyło. Niestety, MacLeod nie schodził z tonu. - Jak dobrze w końcu usłyszeć twój głos po takim szmacie czasu, co tam u ciebie?   
  
\- Wszystko w porządku - bąknął mrukliwie Lucyfer, przecierając pięścią jedno oko. - Potrzebuję pańskiej pomocy… Tak właściwie to wszyscy potrzebujemy, i ja, i Castiel, i Gabriel…   
  
\- O, a co tam u twojego czarującego starszego braciszka? Spiknął się w końcu z tą swoją dziewczyną, jak jej tam… Kali?   
  
Milton zamknął oczy, po czym otworzył je i wzniósł do nieba w niemej modlitwie. Niech tylko Bóg będzie łaskawy i da mu siłę.   
  
\- Tutaj nic się nie zmieniło, nadal się migdalą, ale może teraz przejdźmy do konkretów…   
  
\- A ty, Luci? Znalazłeś sobie jakąś gołąbeczkę? To już ten wiek, kawalerze!   
  
Lucyfer ponownie przewrócił oczami, ale teraz zrobił to z takim zrezygnowaniem, że nawet siedzący po drugiej stronie kanapy i zatopiony w lekturze jakiejś w miarę cienkiej książki Castiel spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem.   
  
Im szybciej odpowie na wszystkie jego wstępne pytania, tym szybciej będzie mógł przejść do sedna. - Tak, tak właściwie to tak. Gołąbeczka ma na imię Sam i jest antykwariuszem, musi go pan kiedyś poznać - dodał z udawaną słodyczą, co zatkało prawnika na dobre parę sekund, podczas których prawdopodobnie przetwarzał dokładnie wszystkie informacje ( _ Sam? Antykwariusz? On? _ ), nim w końcu znów odezwał się tym swoim ochrypłym barytonem.   
  
\- Znakomicie! Po co tak w ogóle dzwonisz? Mam kilka spraw do załatwienia i…   
  
\- Muszę odzyskać testament ojca i wiem, że jest on na pańskim komputerze. Ma pan dzisiaj czas? Odwiedzę pana, zajmę dosłownie kilka minut. To bardzo ważne.   
  
\- A byłbyś tak łaskawy i wytłumaczył, dlaczego nagle po tylu latach potrzebujesz tego testamentu?   
  
Lucyfer westchnął głęboko. - Wszystko panu wytłumaczę, każdy szczegół, ale naprawdę  _ musimy _ się spotkać. Pilnie.    
  
\- Dobrze, już dobrze - wymamrotał z niezadowoleniem mężczyzna, a przez linię połączenia przebiegło jego zniekształcone kaszlnięcie. - Będę czekał punkt siedemnasta, nie spóźnij się.   
  
\- Nie spóźnię - przytaknął mu Lucyfer, pozwalając szerokiemu uśmiechowi wypłynąć na swoje usta. - Oj, nie spóźnię.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czy jest ktoś, kto bez google'owania nazwiska prawnika odgadnął, kto nim jest? ;)  
> Nie było tego wiele, ale chciałam koniecznie wreszcie coś wstawić, mam nadzieję, że nie spierniczyłam :D


	15. Prestiżul, Hemingway i... znowu Star Trek?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak strasznie was przepraszam za to zaniedbanie, po prostu TRAGEDIA z mojej strony... Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział jakoś to wynagrodzi i wam się spodoba ;)  
> A skoro znowu się... czytamy (?), to mam dla was ważną informację. To przedostatni rozdział tego opowiadania, nie wliczając epilogu, więc czekają nas już tylko dwie notki. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się wstawić je do końca stycznia. Trzymajcie kciuki.  
> Enjoy!  
> \+ Mam nadzieję, że spodoba wam się sposób, w jaki wykreowałam postać MacLeoda - tak właściwie to moja druga ulubiona charakteryzacja w tym fiku ;)

Fergus MacLeod był niskim i krępym mężczyzną po sześćdziesiątce, z zakolami i nieświeżym oddechem trącającym drogim alkoholem. Jego lekko zaczerwienione policzki i brodę pokrywał ciemny, o dziwo zadbany zarost, a całokształt uzupełniał elegancki zestaw składający się z białej koszuli, krawatu, czarnych spodni i marynarki. Innymi słowy wyglądał jak prestiżowy żul. Prestiżul, zanotował w pamięci Lucyfer.   
  
\- Dzień dobry - przywitał się z nim już drugi raz tego samego dnia, przywołując na twarz uśmiech, którego zawsze stosował względem przyjaciół ojca. 

MacLeod odmruknął coś w odpowiedzi i Lucyfer domyślnie uznał to za słabe przywitanie. Lepsze słabe niż żadne. - Wejdź.

A więc wszedł, mijając prawnika w przejściu i schylając się, aby rozsznurować i zdjąć buty, tym samym rozglądając się dyskretnie po pomieszczeniu.   
  
\- Zostaw - odezwał się MacLeod, a kiedy Milton spojrzał na niego pytająco, mężczyzna wskazywał na jego buty. - Nie zdejmuj.

Lucyfer wzruszył ramionami. Skoro MacLeod chciał mieć ślady po jego glanach na swojej podłodze, to już jego sprawa. Dzięki temu blondyn mógł zaoszczędzić parę dobrych minut na rozplątywanie, a potem ponowne wiązanie sznurówek. Prawnik zaprowadził go do salonu, niezbyt zadbanego i z wiszącymi w kątach pod sufitem pajęczynami, po czym usiadł na fotelu, wskazując Lucyferowi dokładnie taki sam stojący po drugiej stronie stolika kawowego.   
  
\- Zaproponowałbym ci coś do picia, ale nie bardzo mam co, więc musisz się bez tego obejść - oznajmił, wzdychając chrapliwie.   
  
\- Żaden problem - odpowiedział raźnie Lucyfer. Zsunął dyskretnie dłoń w kierunku swoich spodni i w kieszeni wymacał portfel; na wszelki wypadek, gdyby MacLeod zażądał zapłaty. - Przyszedłem w sprawie testamentu ojca, tak jak już wspomniałem. Ma pan go na dysku, prawda?

Mężczyzna rzucił mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie. - A może i mam. A skąd o tym wiesz?   
  
\- Był pan prawnikiem  _ i  _ przyjacielem mojego ojca - wzruszył ramionami i przełknął cicho ślinę. - To raczej logiczne, że właśnie pan posłużyłby za jego powiernika, czyż nie? Ojciec panu ufał.   
  
\- Może i tak, może i nie - zastanowił się MacLeod hipotetycznie, zerkając na niego badawczo. - Po co jest ci teraz potrzebny? Chuck kopnął w kalendarz dawno temu.   
  
\- Mamy pewien zgrzyt… - odchrząknął niezręcznie blondyn. - Michał i Rafał chcą bezprawnie przejąć dom i wyrzucić z niego Castiela, Gabriela i mnie. To niedorzeczne.

MacLeod zadumał się, nucąc coś basowo, nim sięgnął po stojącą na komodzie za nim butelkę Jacka Danielsa i szklankę.    
  
\- A skąd pewność, że według testamentu ktoś z waszej trójki jest dziedzicem? I że wasi starsi bracia już mnie nie odwiedzili? 

Oba pytania zbiły Lucyfera z pantałyku, plącząc mu język i kradnąc słowa. Prestiżul nie był głupi.   
  
\- Ojciec nie cierpiał Rafała i Michała prawie tak mocno jak my. Założę się o sto dolarów, że ich imiona nie mają ważnego miejsca w jego ostatniej woli - odparł, starając się, aby jego głos zabrzmiał stanowczo. MacLeod uniósł jedną brew i wziął pierwszy palący łyk.   
  
\- Uch, może i masz rację. Ale Michał już tutaj był.   
  
\- Był tutaj?! - te słowa zabrzmiały bardziej jak pisk przerażonej wiewiórki niż głos dorosłego mężczyzny. Zakręciło mu się w głowie. Jeżeli zdołali już przeciągnąć prawnika na swoją stronę, Lucyfer mógł zapomnieć o dobrym zakończeniu tego sporu. W sądzie nie mieli żadnych szans przeciwko niekorzystemu przedśmiertnemu werdyktowi ojca albo jego ewentualnym braku. Już lepiej było oddać dom po dobroci.   
  
\- Ano był - kontynuował rozmowę MacLeod, nie zwracając uwagi na rozproszenie blondyna. - Był i gówno załatwił. 

I wtedy nadzieja Lucyfera buchnęła tak nagłym ogniem, że Miltona prawie zwaliło z fotela. - Jak to?

MacLeod prychnął w kierunku ściany. - Ten szczeniak myślał, że jak pomacha mi przed twarzą pieniędzmi, a potem zacznie zastraszać, to przyznam, że mam jakiś testament i mu go oddam - spojrzał na Lucyfera z marsem na czole. - No proszę cię, Luci, jakieś resztki honoru to ja mam. Przysięgłem coś twojemu ojcu i przysięgi dotrzymam choćby mnie to zdrowie kosztowało. Za świętej pamięci Chucka - wzniósł toast podnosząc szklankę, na co Lucyfer skinął z ulgą głową.   
  
\- Za świętej pamięci tatę.

Castiel był na pięćdziesiątej pierwszej stronie “Starego człowieka i morza” z biblioteczki Sama, kiedy do salonu wszedł Dean z gitarą w rękach i usiadł na kanapie tuż obok niego. Brunet odłożył grzecznie książkę, zaznaczając palcem stronę.    
  
\- Co czytasz? - Dean nachylił się w jego stronę i nagle Castiela owiał jego zapach.   
  
\- Hemingwaya - odparł krótko. - Ale chyba nie przyszedłeś, żeby mnie o to zapytać?

Blondyn potrząsnął przecząco głową. - Chciałbym ci coś zagrać. Wiesz, żebyś mógł mi powiedzieć, co jeszcze mogę poprawić. To na występ z Szatanem.   
  
\- Szatanem? - Castiel uniósł brwi.    
  
\- Twoim piekielnym bratem. Wasi rodzice nie mogli go jakoś normalnie nazwać, Adam, Robb, nie wiem?   
  
\- A czemu ty się mnie pytasz, co ja, wróżbita Castiel jestem czy jak? - ofuknął go niebieskooki, okręcając się, by patrzeć prosto na niego. Przez chwilę tylko mierzyli się wzrokiem, aż w końcu Dean wybuchnął tak silnym śmiechem, iż Castielowi zaczęło się wydawać, że poetycko tam skiśnie.    
  
\- Przepraszam - wydusił, gdy udało mu się dość szybko opanować.    
  
\- Graj już to - burknął Milton, skrywając uśmiech w swoich wielkich oczach koloru nieba.  Dean odkaszlnął kilkukrotnie, poprawił zaciśnięty na pierwszym progu gitary kapodaster, sprawdził strojenie, po czym w końcu usadowił się wygodniej i zacząć grać.

Nie, śpiewać. Śpiewać i grać jednocześnie, zaskakując tym chłopaka.   
  


_ I found a love for me _

_ Darling just dive right in _

__ And follow my lead  
  


Castiel zassał powietrze, wpatrując się w Deana. W jego smukłe palce układające się na strunach ze swobodą i prezycją profesjonalisty i szarpiące je z pasją, w jego dziewczęco różowe wargi wyśpiewujące słowo po słowie, w jego przymknięte w skupieniu powieki okalane długimi, ciemnymi rzęsami. Pochłaniał wzrokiem całą jego postać, ale to jego słuch, jego uszy śledziły zawieszony w powietrzu tekst piosenki.

 

_ I don’t deserve this _

_ You look perfect tonight _

 

Castiel poczuł rozkwitające na jego szyi i twarz rumieńce, i spoliczkował się mentalnie. Miał ocenić tę piosenkę i pomóc Deanowi, a nie pozwolić swojemu zauroczeniu urosnąć.

Moment.

Zauroczeniu?

_Jasny gwint._ _  
_ __  
\- I jak? - spytał Winchester niepewnie, zerkając na Castiela w wyczekiwaniu. Tym razem to brunet odchrząknął, po czym przywołał na twarz najzwyklejszy uśmiech, na jaki było go stać.  
  
\- Niesamowite… To znaczy piękne, naprawdę - wykrztusił, w myślach strzelając sobie w skroń z ruskiej strzelby. - Raczej nic nie musisz poprawiać.   
  
\- Dzięki - uśmiech Deana rozgrzał go od środka, roztapiając jego serce. Mężczyzna położył gitarę płasko na udach, strunami w dół. 

Castiel zaczął wiercić się niespokojnie. - Ale może powinieneś jeszcze zapytać Lucyfera, ja nie mam takiego słuchu jak on i w ogóle…   
  
\- Twoja opinia mi wystarczy - zapewnił Dean i wstał, wcześniej ślizgając dłonią po kolanie Castiela i zostawiając go z czerwonym jak jego koszulka rumieńcem. Był w połowie drogi do wyjścia z pomieszczenia, kiedy usłyszeli jak drzei frontowe otwierają się i w przedpokoju rozległ się wesoły śmiech.    
  
\- Udało nam się, udało! - zawołał z dumą Sam, dwoma krokami pokonując odległość dzielącą go od salonu. Zamachał w powietrzu jakimiś kartkami. - Zrobiliśmy to!

Chwilę później w pokoju pojawił się też zarumieniony ze szczęścia Lucyfer. - Mamy testament.   
  
\- Co?! To świetnie! - zapiszczał Castiel, zrzucając koc z ramion i zeskakując z kanapy, wpadając w ramiona brata w ułamku sekundy.   
  
\- Jak wam się to w ogóle udało? Myślałem, że przepadł? - Dean zmarszczył brwi, ale nie udało mu się ukryć szerokiego uśmiechu i spojrzenia utkwionego w plecach Casa. Sam poklepał go po ramieniu.   
  
\- Długa historia - oświadczył, posyłając mu perskie oczko, po czym przetaksował wszystkich wzrokiem. - Zrobię kawę i Lucyfer wam opowie.

Starszy Milton pokiwał energicznie głową, wybuchając tryumfalnym rechotem.

  
  


Godzinę później opowieść dobiegła końca i Miltonowie zatelefonowali do Gabriela, jeden przez drugiego streszczając całą historię. Gabriel obiecał, że zabierze ich wszystkich na drinka, a następnie zarzekł się, iż teraz weźmie sprawę w swoje ręce. W końcu to on najlepiej dogadywał się z ludźmi.

Wieczorem zamówili pizzę, na koszt dumnego z siebie Lucyfera, i usiedli w salonie przygotowani na maraton Star Treka. Sam objął blondyna ramieniem i przyciągnął go do siebie, składając na czubku jego głowy drobny całus. - Wszystko się ułoży.

Lucyfer uniósł wzrok, by na niego spojrzeć. - Wiem - szepnął z uśmiechem.

Po jego drugiej stronie Castiel nieśmiało przylgnął do boku Deana i zaglądnął mu przez ramię, komentując z rozbawieniem fotografię Jo i Benny’ego na ekranie smartfonu Winchestera. 

W końcu wszystko obierało prawidłowy kurs.   
  



	16. Kto nie ryzykuje, ten nie pije szampana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BiTcH i'M sHoOk to ostatni rozdział, następną, ostatnią rzeczą, jaką tu wstawię, będzie epilog... Czyż to nie jest nieprawdopodobne? Dziękuję Wam serdecznie za ponad rok czytania i komentowania tego opowiadania, byliście niesamowici!

  
Lucyfer nerwowo poprawił nieludzko niewygodny czarny krawat, który zdawał się odcinać mu dopływ powietrza i podnosić poziom stresu. Nie dość, że musiał włożyć białą koszulę i marynarkę (zdołał wybłagać zwykłe jeansy i bardzo dobrze, bo inaczej już dawno zszedł by tam z dyskomfortu), to jeszcze Sam uparł się na ten cholerny matowy sznur. Kto wymyślał te idiotyczne dress code’y?  
  
Siedzący obok niego Castiel wyjął komórkę, szybko coś na niej wystukał i z uśmiechem na ustach schował ją z powrotem do kieszeni. Wyglądał od niego o niebo lepiej, przynajmniej według Lucyfera: miał na sobie eleganckie granatowe spodnie, jasnoniebieską koszulę i pasującą granatową marynarkę, a do tego zwykłe trampki. Formalny strój pasował mu zdecydowanie bardziej niż jego starszemu bratu.  
  
\- Z kim tak entuzjastycznie konwersujesz? - zapytał kąśliwie blondyn, szturchając chłopaka łokciem w ramię. Uszy Castiela zaczerwieniły się aż po same czubki.  
  
\- Z Deanem - odparł, odchrząknąwszy. - Pomaga Jo, podmienił w barze Benny’ego, bo jego siostra rodzi czy coś takiego.  
  
\- Dean pewnie obżera się szarlotką, póki Ellen go nie przyłapie - prychnął Lucyfer i kątem oka zauważył, że Cas chichocze, upuszczając z siebie trochę napięcia. Odwrócił głowę i przeniósł wzrok na stojących niecały krok od niego, dyskutujących na teczką papierów MacLeoda, Sama i Gabriela.  
  
MacLeod, jak to on, ubrał się w kolejny garnitur ze swojej kosztownej kolekcji, tym razem połyskujący czarny; Gabriel miał na sobie najciekawszy z nich wszystkich zestaw: kremową marynarkę, czarne spodnie i czerwoną koszulę w zielone grochy, wyróżniającą się w tłumie i zwracającą na niego uwagę. (Ale Gabriel zawsze lubił atencję, więc według niego im bardziej ekstrawagancko, tym lepiej.) Za to Sam… ach, Sam, jak zwykle czarujący, przemknęło przez myśl Lucyferowi, kiedy mierzył ciepłym wzrokiem swojego chłopaka. Młody prawie-prawnik zdecydował się na szary, lśniący srebrnymi nitkami garnitur, który podobno kupił specjalnie z okazji studniówki, białą koszulę i ciemny krawat w białe groszki. Przydługie (coraz dłuższe i dłuższe) orzechowe włosy zaczesał elegancko w tył, zakładając je za uszy, choć ich część już dawno wypadła zza nich i wiła się swobodnie wokół jego twarzy. Był przystojny, bardzo, wysoki i szczupły, i Lucyfer nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że tej feralnej dla niego nocy właśnie ten wspaniały młody mężczyzna trafił na niego na tamtej stacji. Nie do wiary.  
  
Mógłby tak patrzeć i patrzeć bez końca, ale właśnie wtedy z sali sądowej wyszedł jeden ze strażników i oznajmił, iż czas zacząć.  
  
Piekła część finalna, pomyślał Lucyfer, wstając i poprawiając lekko pogniecioną koszulę.  
  
  
Nie spodziewał się, ale z całego serca liczył na to, że rozprawa skończy się dla nich pomyślnie. Dlatego kiedy dwie godziny potem wychodzili z sali, rozpierała go niesamowita energia, a na jego twarzy widniał najszerszy uśmiech w całym jego życiu.  
  
\- Mówiłem, że wygramy - oświadczył z dumnym uśmiechem MacLeod, chowając papiery do swojej skórzanej teczki. - Mieliśmy dobre wsparcie - dodał i zerknął na Sama, którego oczy emanowały radością.  
  
\- Współpraca z panem była dla mnie samą przyjemnością - oznajmił grzecznie Sam, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że mówił prawdę. Między dwoma mężczyznami widać było nić porozumienia, dzięki której cała praca nad testamentem szła szybko i sprawnie, a na sali sądowej stanowili perfekcyjny duet prawniczy. Praktycznie zmietli z ziemi argumenty adwokatów Rafała i Michała.  
  
MacLeod posłał mu zadumany uśmiech. - Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś to powtórzymy.  
  
Gabriel poklepał długowłosego po plecach, co wyglądało komicznie, odkąd było od niego o głowę niższy. - Masz łeb na karku i serce w dobrym miejscu. Takich nam w rodzinie trzeba, Winchester.  
  
\- Dobrze wiedzieć - Sam posłał mu perskie oko ku jego uciesze. Obrócił się ku Lucyferowi. - Udało się.  
  
\- Udało - potwierdził blondyn, po czym sięgnął dłonią, aby położyć go na jego policzku i pocałował krótko.  
  
\- Moglibyście poczekać aż wrócimy do domu, co? - usłyszeli znajomy głos parę metrów od siebie i kiedy tam spojrzeli, ujrzeli zmierzającego ku nim Deana. - Zostawić was na pięć minut.  
  
\- Dean! - zawołał podekscytowany Castiel, który do tej pory ograniczał się do rzucania każdemu szczęśliwych uśmiechów; podbiegł do starszego Winchestera i rzucił mu się na szyję, stając lekko na palcach. - Wygraliśmy, wygraliśmy!  
  
\- To wspaniale - skomentował zielonooki, przytulając do siebie Miltona, ściskając go z euforią. Sam objął Lucyfera ramieniem.  
  
\- Sąd ustalił, że pod koniec tego miesiąca możecie się wprowadzać.  
  
Lucyfer spojrzał na niego z uwagą. - Może _my_ , Sam. Wy również. Chyba jesteśmy co do tego zgodni, hm? - i objął wzrokiem zarówno swojego starszego, jak i młodszego brata. Castiel skinął głową.  
  
\- Oczywiście - zgodził się Gabriel. - Ja i Kali, ku waszemu szczęściu, odpadamy, bo jej rodzice zostawiają nam naprawdę porządne mieszkanko dwie godziny drogi stąd, ale dla waszej czwórki nasz rodzinny dom będzie idealny.  
  
Dean i Sam spojrzeli po sobie, zmieszani. - Nie możemy…  
  
\- Racja, nie możecie. _Musicie_ , na młot Thora - roześmiał się serdecznie Castiel, wymieniając z Deanem spojrzenia, które mogli zrozumieć tylko oni. Atmosferę zaczęło opuszczać napięcie, robiło się naprawdę przyjemnie, ale wtedy z sali wyszli kolejno Michał, Rafał i troje ich adwokatów, a ci ostatni, zauważając MacLeoda (który w latach swojej świetności był niezłym postrachem młodzików wśród prawników i o którym legendy krążyły nadal), pożegnali się pospiesznie i rzucając starszemu mężczyźnie wrogie spojrzenia odeszli w drugą stronę korytarza. Najstarsi Miltonowie minęli swoje rodzeństwo bez słowa; Michał zdołał prychnąć, kiedy przechodził tuż obok Lucyfera i wymamrotać niezrozumiałe przekleństwo, kiedy na jego drodze pojawił się Castiel, ale poza tym nie okazywali żadnych znaków, że są z nimi w jakiś sposób spokrewnieni.  
  
\- Jakim cudem to jest wasza rodzina? - zapytał retorycznie Sam, prychając ze wściekłością. Lucyfer pokręcił głową.  
  
\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział cicho, ze smutkiem. - Ale szkoda, że takie są między nami relacje.  
  
  
Tego wieczora bar Harvellów zamienił się w miejsce prawdziwej prywatnej imprezy: Ellen nakazała zamknąć lokal i wywiesić na drzwiach informację, iż przepraszają i następnego dnia wszystko wróci do porządku dziennego, a rodzeństwo Harvell wszystko zorganizowało, oczywiście z pomocą chętnego do działania Castiela. Ash załatwił muzykę, która grała teraz cicho w tle, Jo i Castiel zajęli się przekąskami, a Dean pełnił rolę barmana (uch, co z tego, że przez większość czasu był tak zajęty bezwstydnym flirtowaniem z Casem, że każdy musiał sam przygotowywać sobie to, na co miał ochotę).  
  
Przy jednym ze stołów siedziała Ellen w towarzystwie zaskakująco szarmanckiego MacLeoda, który widocznie czarował ją komplementami, bo zazwyczaj twarda i nieustępliwa kobieta, rumieniła się teraz, chichocząc kokieteryjnie i popijając swojego drinka). Przy innym stole, wraz z Gabrielem i Kali, siedziały Charlie i Dorotka - cała czwórka już porządnie podchmielona, wymieniająca się kieliszkiem co trzy minuty i śmiejąca tak głośno, że nieraz grająca muzyka wydawała się zdecydowanie zbyt cicha. Przy barze Sam i Lucyfer rozmawiali, co prawda niezbyt przytomnie, ale rozmawiali i snuli naprawdę dziwne plany na przyszłość (co innego można robić po pijaku, jak nie snuć dziwnych planów i rozwiązywać filozoficzne zagadnienia?).  
  
Nawet Benny w pewnym momencie wieczoru zaszczycił ich swoją obecnością, od razu ruszając na pusty parkiet i rozkręcając taneczną imprezę, organizując różnorakie gry, które w wykonaniu na wpół pijanych osób były jeszcze śmieszniejsze.  
  
Można było powiedzieć, że był to ich wieczór.  
  
  
Dwa dni później w mieszkaniu Winchesterów rozpoczęło się wielkie pakowanie. Dean i Sam nie zamierzali zabierać mebli (w domu Miltonów było ich aż za dużo), co nieco ułatwiło sprawę, ale nie zmieniło faktu, że zbieranie w paru walizkach całego życia było… trudne. Dużo kłótni, dużo żartów, a przede wszystkim dużo szczerych rozmów wypełniło to popołudnie, zawiązując między ich czwórką nową więź, którą mieli zacieśnić, mieszkając w jednym domu.  
  
Zdawali sobie sprawę, że było to ryzykowne. Wspólne mieszkanie pociągało za sobą dużo ryzyka, mnóstwo zobowiązań i wiele silnej woli, ale mieli to wszystko. Byli młodzi, lecz nie tacy głupi, jak mogło się zdawać. ( _Mów za siebie, Lucyfer, Sam jest gorszy od pięcioletniego dziecka._ )  
  
Mieli to wszystko, więc co powstrzymywało ich przed ryzykowaniem? W końcu kto nie ryzykuje, ten nie pije szampana.  



	17. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dotarliśmy do końca - o mój Boże, jestem taka dumna i taka szczęśliwa, i wdzięczna za całe wsparcie, jakie otrzymałam od wszystkich, którzy czytali to opowiadanie. Dziękuję za ten wspaniały czas i mam nadzieję, że epilog nie jest tak zły, jak mógłby być w moim wykonaniu po trzech kawach! <3

Dean nigdy nie był tak bardzo zadowolony z rozmiarów ich domu, jak właśnie w Sylwestra.   
  
Dzięki dwóm rozległym piętrom z kilkoma obszernymi sypialniami, dwoma łazienkami, dużą kuchnią i jeszcze większym salonem cała ich paczka mogła spędzać noc z 31 grudnia na 1 stycznia razem. Warunkiem było tylko przyniesienie ze sobą butelki dobrego alkoholu i przekąskę, czy to w postaci ciasteczek, czy sałatki. Zazwyczaj ostatnie godziny starego roku świętowali w salonie, tańcząc i jedząc, czasem włączając karaoke i wyśpiewując na cały głos teksty największych hitów lat osiemdziesiątych, a Nowy Rok witali w ogrodzie na tyłach domu, gdzie Gabriel i Lucyfer zawsze bawili się w puszczanie serii fajerwerków. Nierzadko kładli się spać wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca, uprzednio sprzątając cały salon - oczywiście nikomu się nie chciało, ale Jo i Castiel zawsze, _zawsze_ urządzali pościg za tymi, którzy nie pomagali w porządkach. Zdarzało się nawet, że nabuzowana paroma lampkami szampana i drinkiem młoda Harvelle biegała po domu z kijem od miotły.   
  
To był już ich czwarty wspólny Sylwester, tym razem z dodatkową osobą w ich gronie - zaokrąglony brzuch Kali dawał o sobie znaki w postaci częstych mdłości, ale Hinduska zarzekała się, iż nie może stracić okazji zabawy z ich osobliwą ekipą, więc Gabriel chcąc nie chcąc akceptował jej zdanie. Przez ostatnie trzy lata zdążyli nauczyć się o sobie wielu rzeczy: Sam nie lubił szampana, Gabriel kochał awokado, Meg (dziewczyna Jo, która niezdrowo mocno uwielbiała droczyć się z Deanem) nie mogła wmusić w siebie ani jednej oliwki, a Dorotka przygotowywała najlepsze kolorowe drinki (a tego wieczoru okazała się także mistrzynią w robieniu soków z warzyw i owoców, które z początku były przeznaczone tylko dla Kali, ale prędko dołączyły do niej podekscytowana Charlie i jak zawsze wspierający wszystkich Castiel).   
  
Z nich wszystkich chyba tylko jedna osoba się nie zmieniła - Ash, siedzący właśnie przy konsoli i miksujący wszystkie możliwe utwory, jakie na zmianę proponowali mu Lucyfer z Samem. On zawsze był nerdem i nerdem pozostał.   
  
Dean został wyznaczony do zajmowania się ich żywieniowym ekwipunkiem, a ponieważ było dopiero dziesięć minut po dwudziestej trzeciej, siedział na kuchennym blacie i kończył jeść drugi kawałek placka jabłkowego, przysłuchując się dolatującej do niego z salonu muzyce. Nie był zmęczony, ale ogarnął go nastrój… melancholii, jeśli było to u niego w ogóle możliwe.   
  
\- Nie przyjdziesz do nas?   
  
Obrócił głowę w kierunku właściciela głosu i ujrzał ubranego w niebieską koszulę w granatowe grochy Castiela. Chłopak (a właściwie już dwudziestojednoletni mężczyzna, przemknęło Deanowi przez myśl) posłał mu uśmiech, podszedł do niego i stanął między jego nogami, kładąc dłonie na jego talii. - Nudno tam bez ciebie jak cholera.   
  
\- Myślałem, że Meg tylko czeka, aż opuszczę tamto pomieszczenie - zażartował, odstawiając pusty talerzyk na bok, po czym pochylił się i pocałował Casa słodko i jabłkowo. Brunet przewrócił oczami z widocznym zadowoleniem.   
  
\- Jo namówiła ją do gry w Uno - oznajmił. - Grają wszyscy oprócz nas i Asha. Chodź, proszę, uwielbiam tę karciankę - praktycznie wyskamlał, uśmiechając się do Deana i robiąc szczenięce oczka, które potrafiły zdziałać cuda. Tym razem to Winchester przewrócił oczami, wzdychając z poddaniem.   
  
\- Nie byłbym w stanie żyć ze świadomością, że z mojej winy straciłeś partyjkę swojej _ulubionej karcianki_ \- przedrzeźnił go, ale Cas jedynie się zaśmiał i pociągnął go za rękę z triumfalnym wyrazem twarzy w stronę salonu.   
  
Po _pięciu_ partyjkach Uno Ash poinformował wszystkich, że dochodzi północ i powinni wyjść na dwór, dzięki czemu zyskał głośny aplauz męskiej części ich grupy i nieco zawiedzione końcem gry spojrzenia damskiej (wraz z Castielem, który wywrócił wargę, lecz ochoczo zabrał się za zbieranie rozwalonych po całym pokoju kart). Lucyfer i Gabriel rzucili się pędem - tak, pędem, tak szybkim, że Kali prawie zakrztusiła się sokiem warzywnym przez swój niepohamowany śmiech - do przygotowywania fajerwerków, a reszta w spokoju narzuciła na ramiona kurtki i szale, i wyszła na zewnątrz za dwoma zapalonymi piromanami.   
  
Kiedy zapanowała wśród nich atmosfera zniecierpliwionego podekscytowania, Ash odszedł w kąt ogrodu, wyłowił z kieszeni spodni komórkę i przyłożył ją do ucha, a na jego twarz wypłynął tajemniczy, ale za to jak szeroki uśmiech. Dean zerknął w jego stronę sceptycznie.   
  
\- Czy to jakiś jego diler? - szepnął Jo do ucha, wskazując na jej starszego brata głową. Blondynka podążyła za jego wzrokiem i zachichotała.   
  
\- Zaskoczę cię: to dziewczyna - odpowiedziała z błyskiem w oku. Zielonooki otworzył usta w zdumieniu. - Widziałam ją kilka razy, jak przychodziła do Asha i maniaczyli w te swoje dziwne gry. Jest całkiem miła i ładna, kompletny komputerowy geek!   
  
\- Akurat to mnie nie dziwi - prychnął z rozbawieniem; jeszcze raz spojrzał na Asha i nie mógł powstrzymać cisnącego mu się na usta uśmiechu. Co jak co, ale chłopak jednak trochę się zmienił.   
  
Gabriel wyprostował się, odchodząc od fajerwerków, obejmując ramieniem Kali, i zaintonował “Carry on my wayward son”, które było już flagową piosenkę Miltonów i Winchesterów, i wtedy Sam odchrząknął, odwracając się tak, aby stanąć twarzą w twarz z Lucyfer.   
  
\- Luce - odezwał się pełnym napięcia głosem i znów odchrząknął.   
  
Blondyn wydawał się zaalarmowany nagłą zmianą jego zachowania - Coś się stało?   
  
\- Lucyferze Miltonie - długowłosy wziął głęboki oddech, ujmując jedną dłoń Miltona w swoją i patrząc mu prosto w oczy swoimi wielkimi, zielonymi tęczówkami. Śpiew nie zniknął; tylko trochę przycichł. - Od dnia - a właściwie nocy - kiedy cię poznałem, wiedziałem, że jesteś kimś wyjątkowym. Byłeś wtedy całkowicie innym człowiekiem. Ja także. Mówiłeś z dozą nieśmiałości, poruszałeś się niepewnie, jakbyś czegoś się bał, jakbyś bał się, że ktoś cię zrani. Ale kiedy brałeś gitarę do ręki, byłeś taki… pewny siebie. Czarujący - dodał i spłonął rumieńcem, na co Lucyfer zaśmiał się cicho, zakrywając usta wolną ręką.   
  
Charlie sięgnęła do pudełka stojącego obok jej prawej nogi i bez słowa rozdała wszystkim zimne ognie, które po kolei pozapalała. Ash dołączył do nich z telefonem przy uchu.   
  
\- Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy się w tobie zakochałem. To było takie naturalne, takie proste. A potem usłyszałem, jak grasz “Photograph” i to chyba był ten moment, kiedy zorientowałem się, że chcę spędzić z tobą resztę życia - wyznał. Zamknął oczy na chwilę, a kiedy je otworzył, błyszczały jak dwa płomienie zimnych ogni. Ukleknął na jedno kolani, wywołując tym sapnięcie swojego blondwłosego partnera. - Lucyferze Miltonie - powtórzył, wyjmując z kieszeni czarne pudełeczko. - wyjdziesz za mnie?   
  
Kiedy odpowiedział _tak_ , wokół nich rozległy się ogłuszającego oklaski oraz gwizdy i nikt już nie zwracał uwagi na fajerwerki.   
  
Kiedy odpowiedział _tak_ , długowłosy wsunął na jego palec serdeczny piękny srebrny pierścionek z kluczem wiolinowym.   
  
Kiedy odpowiedział _tak,_ zobaczył w oczach Sama obietnicę, obietnicę czegoś, czego jego umysł nie był w stanie pojąć, ale jego serce doskonale wiedziało, na co się pisze.   
  
A on nie mógł być bardziej szczęśliwy niż właśnie w tamtej chwili.

 


End file.
